


Dawn of a New Era

by Razzberry31



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: AU Head-canon, Alternate Universe, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love at First Sight, My First Fanfic, My Own Head-canon, Synthesis Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:26:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 41,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4978891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razzberry31/pseuds/Razzberry31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set 23 years after the end of the Reaper War which nearly crippled the galaxy.</p><p>A new force threatens to tear apart the fragile framework of the new galactic peace and it'll take everyone to help stop it.</p><p>AU story introducing a few new characters with all the old favourites.</p><p>Chapter 1 is slow so please forgive that and read on.</p><p>Please enjoy. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dawn of a New Age

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first fanfic!
> 
> I would love it if you all enjoyed my story so please leave a comment.
> 
> My surprises about Aurora may be obvious to some but if not, keep the surprise a secret!!
> 
> Again please enjoy and leave a comment.  
> Thank you for reading.xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now edited!
> 
> Thanks Ishbella for your suggestion.
> 
> My first ever fanfic so I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Any comments and Kudos would be greatly appreciated.
> 
> Happy Reading and Thank You.  
> xx

_Dawn of a New Age_

_Name: Aurora K._   
_Age: 23_

_It has been exactly 23 years and 9 months since the end of the Reaper War._   
_We are a thriving galaxy now since all organics and synthetics were evolved together._   
_This new age has been dubbed The Age of Synthesis._   
_I am here to tell you it wasn't who you think it was that brought an end to the threat. The threat of a galaxy wide extermination of all intelligent life. Most people will tell you that it was Commander Shepard, the Council's first Human Specter, that brought all life together by firing the Catalyst._   
_It wasn't her but it was in fact, me._

_My name is Aurora and I brought about the dawn of a new era._

\--**--

Shutting off her data pad, Aurora stood up from her desk and stretched out her tired arms. She had been plagued by dream filled sleep most nights and she knew she had to write her story. The story that would change her life for the better. She walked into her en suite bathroom, splashed her face with cold water and tied her long black hair into a high ponytail. Time for work she thought to herself.

She worked as a Stock Loader down on Zakera Ward, in the warehouse district. It wasn't the most glamorous job it kept her grounded and feeling normal. Plus the steady supply of credits each month was nice.

Grabbing her bag and jacket, she headed for the front door of the apartment that she stayed in with her parents.

 

"That's me away to work Mum. See you later"

  
"OK sweetheart. Dad and I will see you later for dinner" her mother replied from the study.

 

Placing her ear buds into her ear, Aurora made her way to the elevator. She had a thing for old 20th century music which she had found amongst her mother's collection. Currently her playlist was a mixture of 'Old 80's' classics. Humming away to the music she entered the lift and pushed the button for the lobby. Exiting the elevator she then made her way through the crowd of shoppers purchasing new furniture. After programing the skycab to take her to work, she sat back and continued to hum along to her music.

As her work place came into view, she removed the ear bud and shut off her omni-tool. A handful of old storage containers, refitted into an office and staff room, made up her work base.

  
"Morning Mr Selan" she called to her Salarian boss.

  
"Morning Aurora, I'll be through shortly to tell you today's job list" He replied, not even looking away form his work terminal.

This particular Stock Base was small in comparison to the others on the Ward so there were only 8 members of staff including Mr Selan. This morning though, Aurora noticed an unfamiliar face sitting at the staff lunch table. A young Turian male as far as she could tell without staring at him. Giving him a shy grin, she headed straight for her locker to start changing into her uniform. Her uniform and that of the other staff here, was a rather unattractive blue overall. After depositing her bag and jacket, she bent down to step into the legholes of her uniform.

"Aurora, this is Krayton, he's going to be starting with us today. Can you show him the ropes and allow him to shadow your shift today?" Mr Selan addressed her whilst crossing the room, directing the new Turian to her.

  
"Sure thing Selly" she replied, smiling to the now named Turian.

  
Mr Selan scowled at her then handed her the data pad with todays deliveries to be sorted.

  
"Remember your manners Miss K" Selan retorted and left them to it.

  
After pulling her uniform up her arms and over her shoulders, she zipped up the horrid blue garment.

  
"So...Krayton, have you worked in Stock before?" She asked him with a serious look on her face.

  
"No maam. Just out of my basic training maam" Krayton replied standing stock straight.

  
"Woah, at ease soldier! None of that 'maam' nonsense. We're on the same level here" She laughed back to him. "It's Auri to you"

  
"OK...Auri. Call me Kray. Krayton is what my parents call me!" He grinned in the Turian way to her, unsure of whether she could read Turian expressions. To his surprise she smiled back. A familiar shine in her eyes.

  
"If you don't mind my saying Auri, you're unlike most of the humans I've met. You look...different" Kray remarked then mentally slapped himself. She just chuckled and slapped him playfully on the shoulder.  
"Tell you what Kray, you do a good job today and I'll tell you why I'm different!"

  
"Sounds good to me. What do we do first then?"

  
"Well...going by today's delivery notes, we have to sort out a delivery of Palavian clothes and Thessian flowers" she replied while studying the data pad that Mr Selan had handed to her. "We need to make sure we have the correct number of crates and individual units and then send them onto the correct shops on the Wards. Pretty simple but some people still get it wrong!"

  
"Right, onwards then 'boss lady'" He replied cheekily, walking toward the door, taking them out to the delivery floor.

Crates in their hundreds stood in uneven rows within the wide warehouse. Aurora skipped towards a hover-loader and directed them toward the correct pile. Krayton looked at the mass of crates, unsure of how Auri could tell which one was correct but nonetheless inspected the delivery note that was being held up for him to take.

  
"Right so these...18 crates need to be individually checked and sent up to the Presidium for the florist" Auri said while pointing at an odd collection of crates. "And these 23 need to be checked and sent to a clothes shop on Kithoi Ward"

  
Kray started toward the flowers delivery and began moving them into the open space with the help of the hover-loader.

  
"We need to scan the panel on the side of each container and check it off from the delivery note. Once each one is done we can put them onto the delivey van. When each pile is done, we'll then deliver them to the shop" Aurora said, beginning to scan the crates that Kray had moved, with her omni-tool stock checker app.

 

The day continued on like that until both deliveries had been made and they were on their way back to the Stock Base to 'clock out'. _Whatever that means_ thought Kray.

  
"Have you stayed on the Citadel for long then Kray?"

  
"About a month now. My dad thought it would be a good idea to get a job here as I couldn't decide what I wanted to do."

  
"Your dad sounds like a decent guy. Most Turians I've met are usualy military or politics focused."

  
"Well my dad always says he's not a very good Turian. He's quite high up in the Hierarchy. What about you, stayed here long?"

  
"I was born on Earth about 9 months after the War but when the Relays were fixed, my parents moved to Palaven. Once the Citadel was moved back here to the Widow System, we moved to my mum's apartment"

  
"So that makes you 23, I'll be 22 soon. Not met many people my age, everyone seemed to wait ages before having kids. There was only 8 of us doing basic together. Normally there's 100 plus"

 

 

They continued talking until Auri landed the delivery van in the garage of their Stock Base. They were soon back at their lockers, removing their uniform overalls.

 

"Good job today Kray. I know it's not the most exciting job but it's simple and it pays well"

  
"Does that mean you'll tell me why it is you're different?"

  
"Alright 'blue eyes' you've earned you're explanation" She replied, gazing into his ice blue eyes. He caught her gaze causing her to turn back to her locker with a deep blush on her face.

  
She grabbed her jacket, stuffing her arms into the sleeves then threw her bag over her shoulder. They made their way to the office where Selan was busy typing away at his terminal.

  
"That's us boss. Krayton did a great job today so if it's alright with you, can we leave early to celebrate his new job?"

  
"Only because you're my favourite staff member Auri, you can go. But I expect you working just as hard tomorrow, both of you"

  
"Yes sir. Can you call us a cab please? To Purgatory?" She knew she was pushing her luck but she liked winding Selly up.

  
"Alright. Just go wait outside for it, you're giving me a headache. If Salarians could get headaches that is but still you're annoying me" Mr Selan replied rubbing his hand over his temple to prove his point.

  
"Thanks Selly. See you tomorrow" Aurora giggled, skipping out the door with a confused looking Krayton. They stood in relative silence until the skycab arrived. They both jumped in and then they were off towards the Presidium ring to the popular nightclub.

 

  
Krayton kept looking at the odd human, hoping she would speak and give her explanation. She was just looking out the cab window with a childlike sparkle in her eye. He gave up thinking that she would talk and settled to listen to the in-car radio. The skycab suddenly dipped in height and carefully lowered itself onto the landing zone.

  
"Right, first drinks on me. I need alcohol in me before I do anything else" Auri chirped, dragging the Turian by the arm into the club. ' _OK, I swear she just chirped like a Turian, I must be losing it'_ Kray mused to himself. They seated themselves in one of the lower booths and Aurora browsed the drinks menu.

  
"Turian Screwdriver sounds good, or maybe the...Palavan Pounder? What do you think Kray?" Auri asked, still puzzling over the oddly named cocktails.

  
"I'd say Turian Screwdriver for me. But you can't drink..."

  
"Two Turian Screwdrivers it is then" Aurora said cutting off his reply.

  
"So you were going to explain to me why you are differ..." Auri's omni-tool bleeped with an incoming vid-call, cutting his sentence short. She promptly opened the link and began talking to another human female, who he guessed was her mother as she looked like an older version of Auri.

 

"Hey Mum. What's up?" Auri had to shout slightly over the bass of the club's music.

  
"Sweetie, you were supposed to come home for dinner. Uncle V's here. He's visiting for a short while on business"

  
"Oh shit. Sorry Mum. I'm in Purgatory just now with a colleague. He just started today so we were celebrating his new job. I'll just have this one then come straight home, promise" Auri looked upset at having forgot dinner, thought Kray.

  
"You can bring him with you if you like. Assuming he doesn't mind our daft parties?!"

  
"Kray, what do you think?" Aurora asked him, turning away from the screen to look at him.

  
"Sure, I'd like that. Not had many good meals since moving here" Kray got a playful punch for being cheeky and only thinking of his stomach. _Typical male, no matter what species, all love their food!_ Aurora giggled on the inside.

  
"OK Mum, our drinks are here so we'll be there soon. Bye for now" With that Auri closed the connection and shut off her omni-tool.

  
"Right Kray, drink up. Time for you to meet the parents" She giggled while downing her Turian Screwdriver.

Krayton looked at the vivid orange liquid with caution but drank it quickly anyway. They made their way back through the clubbing crowd and intense bass and called another cab. Soon they were off to a part of the Citadel, Kray had yet to visit. His dad had told him of a combat arena in the area which Kray really wanted to try out. The cab set down and to Krayton's surprise, they were right outside of the Armax Arena.

  
"Wow, my dad told me of this place. I really want to try it out sometime" He gazed up at the neon sign with a gleam in his eyes. He looks so cute like that. _What? Woah, slow down girl, you hardly know him_. Auri blushed and turned toward the door leading to the apartment block.

  
"This way Bluey" She called from the door, breaking him from his daydream. He strolled over to her and they made their way to the elevator.

"Fifth floor please Jeeves" Aurora said, making Kray cock his head in confusion. "Never mind" She chuckled, pushing the correct button. She stood back a bit allowing him to enter the apartment first, she was checking her omni-tool for messages.

 

  
"Dad? What are you doing here?" Krayton stopped in the door way and stared at the homes occupants.


	2. New Friends, Old Acquaintance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Ishbella and SochiTsuzuki for their comments.
> 
> I hope this chapter reads better!
> 
> Thank you to all who have read this and are going to read it.  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated.  
> xx

Krayton stood in the doorway of Aurora’s parent’s apartment. A confused look on his face.

 

“Dad, what are you doing here?” He directed at the taller of the Turians in the room.

 

“Son, good to see you. How have you settled into life on the Citadel?” The blue eyed Turian replied.

 

“Emm...fine thanks Dad. What are you doing here?”

 

“I’m just visiting my old friends while I’m here on business. Isn’t that right ‘Old Friend’” The older Turian laughed, punching playfully, who Krayton could only guess was Auri’s Mum, on the arm.

 

“I’m not that ‘old’ thank you very much” The older human retorted.

 

“Uncle, sorry for nearly forgetting you were coming by. It’s good to see you.” Auri nearly toppled the large alien over with her death grip hug.

 

Gradually Krayton was becoming more agitated the longer this playful banter continued. He still had no idea why his Dad was in this apartment or why Aurora was calling him ‘Uncle’.

 

“Can someone please explain to me why my Dad’s here and why you’re calling him ‘uncle’” Kray huffed with a childish turian pout.

 

“Sorry Krayton, my duties as Primarch means I must visit the Citadel often. My two friends here are Specters which means they are rarely here when I am. It’s just a stroke of luck we could meet all together.” The blue eyed male said smiling fondly at the other pair in the room.

 

“Pleased to meet you Krayton, I’m Specter Admiral Shepard and this is my husband, or bondmate to you, Specter Kryik.” The older female human said to him as she extended her arm to shake his hand.

 

“What? Auri you’re parents are THE Shepard and Kryik? How is that possible?” Kray was really confused now.

 

Auri bounced up to him with a skip and playfully knocked him on the head.

 

“That, my dear Krayton, is a story worth telling. But right now is not the time...Mum I’m starving. What's for dinner?” Aurora asked as though she was a child.

 

“It’s your favourite honey. Oh what’s it called again? Anyway it’s fresh from Palavan.” Shepard replied looking quizzically at the meat in the container she was holding.

 

“Hey Shep, want some help from the mighty Primarch, to cook dinner?” The older blue eyed Turian asked while chuckling.

 

“Oh ‘mighty’ are we now Garrus? Sure you can slice this up?” The Specter replied, throwing Garrus a Palavian Scresh, which looked more like an onion to Shepard.

 

Once the meal had been prepared and they had all sat round the dining table, they all tucked into their respective meals. Shepard was the odd one out given that she couldn’t eat the Turian cuisine. Krayton was still having a hard time figuring out how Auri could eat it as he assumed Spectre Kryik wasn’t her biological father. _I won’t bring it up now, might be too awkward_. He thought to himself. Aurora couldn’t help but steal glances at the younger Vakarian. His brilliant ice blue eyes were beautiful and his strong blue clan tattoos were very sexy. _Wait Uncle Garrus has those markings...no he’s not sexy! I’m confused_. Aurora felt her mind going mad.

 

“Ow...what was that for?” Auri complained, rubbing her sore shin. Someone had kicked her.

 

“Stop staring at our guests Aurora, it’s not becoming” Her father looked to her with a cheeky glint in his bright green eyes.

 

“I wasn’t staring. I was...just thinking how much like Garrus, Kray is” She replied staring at her father with her own green eyes. He knew she was embarrassed but being a father, he enjoyed embarrassing her.

 

“Well anyway, Garrus what business brings you here this time then?” Nihlus enquired then proceeded to eat his weirdly purple meal. It was only weird to Shepard as she thought edible food shouldn’t be such wonderful colours.

 

“Well since everything finally settled down 8 years ago, most of my job is just making sure the people of Palavan prosper and flourish. I miss the good old days when shooting things made your day interesting!” Garrus leaned back in his chair chuckling to himself.

 

“Ha speak for yourself Primarch Vakarian. We shoot things on a regular basis. Damn pirates and slavers continue even after galactic peace. We seem to be busier than ever lately.” Kryik seemed to say the last part to himself.

 

“Now now you pair, no work talk at the table. So Krayton, how are you enjoying the Stock trade?” The Admiral directed across the table, waving a hand at the two older males to quieten them.

 

Krayton was lost in thought. _What does Kryik mean ‘we’re busier than usual’? I was always told the pirates and slavers were losing ground._ During his basic training, the other 7 recruits and himself were always told that the military forces were pushing the pirates and slavers further into the Traverse. Since the end of the War, the galaxy’s main military forces joined to form the Galactic Alliance. What remained of the Turian, Human and Asari fleets along with the Geth and Quarian Heavy Flotilla make up the Galactic Alliance. They are an impressive collection that keep the peace and order of the new age. Of course Specters are still in action although now, instead of working for the Council, which was scrapped after the loss of the last councilors when the Citadel was moved to Earth all those years ago, they work for the GA. They keep all the privileges of the old Specters but answer to a new ‘boss’. Krayton couldn’t help feeling something was odd.

 

“Krayton, snap out of your daydream son. Spirits he really is like me...he’s got that look in his eye. As long as he doesn’t start calling himself ‘Archangel’!” Garrus and the Specter’s laughed at that.

 

“What? Oh sorry...who’s Archangel?” Krayton asked his father.

 

“My old alter ego son. Remember that squad I told you about, that I led on Omega? We were a kind of vigilante group fighting mercs, pirates and slavers. Ah good times”

 

“Except the rocket to the face Garrus” Nihlus chuckled in response.

 

Garrus’ hand unconsciously went up to rub at the faded scars. His clan markings had been reapplied years ago once his scar tissue had faded.

 

“Yes well, remember the time you nearly got shot in the head and I managed to distract Saren causing him to shoot you in the shoulder?”

 

“Of course Vakarian, how could I forget. You bragged about that for years until your ego was taken down a notch or two with the rocket!” Kryik and Shepard along with a reluctant Garrus, laughed at their collective misfortune.

 

Krayton had been told small extracts from his Father’s life from his mother over the years but since her death 3 years ago, she didn’t get the chance to recount their time together on Omega. Nyreen Kandros was a former mercenary leader on Omega that his father had met during the final battle on Earth. Although his father wasn’t able to help Shepard in retaking Omega from Cerberus, Garrus and Nyreen fought hard at the end push, allowing Shepard and Anderson to make it to the Citadel. From there, their relationship flourished, they bonded on Earth and later once the Relays were slowly being repaired, they moved to Palavan and had Krayton. He missed his mother. She had died of Corpalis Syndrome as the cure was still forthcoming. His grandmother had died of the same condition before the war. He vaguely remembered something about ‘Archangel’ that his mother had told him.

 

“I always thought Archangel was just a story mum made up for bedtime” Krayton finally said.

 

“No Krayton, she may have turned it into a bedtime story but it is all true, hopefully she didn't add too many amazing points to it!” Garrus mused.

 

He missed his bondmate greatly but he still had Krayton to keep him grounded. Her being a Cabal Agent never factored into their relationship. He loved her for her and not what his society deemed as strange. Nowadays biotic Turians are more common but back then they were rare.

 

“So Aurora, how do you think Krayton will get on at work?” Garrus turned to the younger human.

 

“Great. It’s not a difficult job but it can be a long shift some days. He’ll do fine until he decides what he wants to do with his life” Auri replied, still stealing glances at the younger of the Vakarians.

 

“Good good. Maybe you both could try out the arena soon? You’d kick some serious ass with your biotics. Try the Collector fight, on the Pain Train set. Or maybe not actually. Shepard here got knocked on her ass more than once on that set!” Garrus chuckled in the direction of the Admiral.

 

“Oh ha ha Vakarian. Keep it up and I’ll challenge you to beat my high score record.”

 

“You’re on. Vakarians versus the Kryik women? Sounds like a plan. I’m here for a week so if you can slot us in, we’re doing this” Garrus stated matter of factly.

 

“I’ll clear our day tomorrow Garrus, if that suits you sweethearts?” Nihlus asked looking to his wife and daughter.

 

“You’ll need to contact Mr Selan for us to ask for the time off. Claim it’s a Specter mission involving the Turian Primarch!” Auri had never seen her parents, or at least her mother fight before.

 

Shepard had trained Aurora to use her biotics correctly but apart from in the training rooms, she had never seen her mother fight.

 

Krayton looked excited but also scared at the prospect of fighting alongside his dad. Even though he knows it’s staged and clever hologram programing, the idea of fighting filled him with apprehension. Basic training was just that, basic. He was shown how to use his biotics in battle and how to use a selection of weapons but actual battle scenarios weren’t taught. He had a favourite in sniper rifles outside of using his biotics. Just like dad he thought to himself.

 

“Sounds good to me Dad, but like Auri said, you’ll need to ask Mr Selan for time off for us” Kray spoke to his father.

 

“I’d say we have a pretty decent plan there. Right, tomorrow 11am outside the Armax Arena. Krayton, shall we go? You can show me your home” Vakarian senior replied.

 

“OK dad. Thank you Spectre Kryik and Spectre Shepard for the meal. See you tomorrow Auri.” With that Garrus and his son stood up and left the apartment.

 

 

“So Auri, what do you think of Krayton? You grew up together you know, when we lived on Palaven. You were both so young so you perhaps don’t remember.” Kryik addressed his daughter.

 

“Was he that sickly looking kid that lived down the road?” She asked confused.

 

“Ha yes that was Krayton. He wasn’t sick though. His plates had yet to darken. You were such good friends. We all thought you would end up together, his parents and your mother and I. Guess we were wrong” Nihlus looked to Jane, his wife. She had a cheeky smirk on her face.

 

“Righty then dad. I’m going to my room. I’ll see you in the morning.” Aurora got up and disappeared into her room for the night.

 

 

Jane and Nihlus began to load the dishwasher. Once they had finished they sat on the couch next to the bar area of the apartment. Some horrendous Blasto movie was playing on the television screen but the Spectres weren’t paying attention.

 

“I think our little Aurora likes Krayton. Did you see how often she kept looking at him?” Jane asked her husband.

 

“Ah yes. I wonder if he’s figured out the mystery that is our daughter yet?” Kryik spoke, looking out of the panoramic windows onto the Silversun Strip below.


	3. Family Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those that have read and continue to read this.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated.  
> xx

_My name is Aurora Kryik and this is my story._

_It all starts with Commander Shepard on the Catalyst. The Catalyst took the form of a young boy, whom she has witnessed die on Earth at the beginning of the Reaper War._  
_He approached her and gave her three choices._

 _Destruction of all synthetic life in the universe._  
_Control of all synthetic life in the universe._  
_Synthesise with all synthetic life in the universe._

 _Unbeknownst to my mother, Commander Shepard, she was in the very early stages of pregnancy. She was pregnant with me. This provided the Catalyst with a choice of it’s own._  
_Never before had an organic life stood upon the Catalyst and never before had an organic reproduced successfully with another species._

_The Asari are exempt from this ruling as they don’t infact reproduce using equal DNA from both parents. Their children are just a copy or clone if you will, of themselves, with a small portion of the ‘father’s’ DNA present._

_With this revelation, the Starchild, my mother’s name for the entity on the Citadel, chose life._

 

\--**--

Aurora had spent her creative talent for the evening so decided a quick shower then bed was in order. The day had been more eventful than normal. A new guy at work and then her Uncle Garrus challenging her and her mother to battle in the arena. Her life had always been relatively exciting. First living on Earth then Palavan and now on the Citadel. It was strange for her to think that Krayton was in fact that young Turian boy she used to play with on Palavan. _Small world!_ chuckled Auri.  
Soon she was clean and dry and snuggled into her cosy duvet. It didn’t take her long to fall asleep.

\---

The Citadel’s morning cycle seemed to come round too fast for the Kryik household. It wasn’t long before they were all moaning and shuffling their way to the kitchen for coffee.

“Morning Dad” Aurora spoke to her father from her half asleep state at the kitchen table.

“Hey there Sunshine. Did you sleep alright? I know you’ve been struggling lately.” Nihlus enquired of his daughter.

“Much better last night thanks. Really didn’t want to get up! Where’s Mum?” She grumbled from her seat.

“She went to see about getting you some armour. Nothing bulky but light. She won’t be long. Just go put on leggings and a vest as you won’t fit in the armour otherwise” Kryik responded. ‘If only she knew how strong she could be’ thought the Specter.  
“I’ll be in the study if you need me sweetheart” With that, he left the kitchen and disappeared into the snug.

 

Aurora begrudgingly got up from her kitchen bar stool and made her way to her room, coffee in hand. She liked her quiet bottom corner of the house. There used to gym equipment in her room but it’s now upstairs in the guest room. Her parents had commissioned a builder to knock down the partition wall into the bathroom so she could have more space. Auri could afford a place of her own if she really wanted but she was more than happy with her spacious home. Her parents were very rarely there so she felt like she lived alone most times. Their Specter duties seemed to be keeping them busier lately.

Aurora slowly changed into the clothes that her Dad had suggested, taking the odd sip of coffee in between putting something on or tying up her hair. By the time Shepard came home, Auri was slumped on the sofa in the main room, staring at the holo-fire.

“Here put this on” Her mother said, dumping a kit bag on her legs.

Aurora got up and started to clip her light armour into place with the help of her mother.

“There, ready for the battle challenge! How does it feel? Not too tight?” Shepard asked her girl.

“No it feels fine Mum. Can hardly feel I’m wearing it!”

“Good, that’s how armour should be. I’ll go grab your Dad and we can head out. Sneak in some breakfast in before Garrus and Krayton get there!” Shepard made her way to the study.

\---

Nihlus was sitting at the private terminal in the snug. They had long got rid of the poker table and replaced it with a comfy sofa. Otherwise, Anderson’s old apartment was practically the same.  
As he was sorting through his recent messages, his omni-tool pinged with the tone he’d set for ‘Highly Important’ messages. When he opened it, his expression dropped upon reading the simple three worded message.

“Hey Nihlus, you ready to leave?” Jane asked her husband, walking over to pull at his arm.

“Ah...Something important just came up. I can sort it myself but it needs dealing with now. I‘ll catch you both up later once I’m done.” He replied, touching his forehead to Jane’s.

“OK Hun. Don’t work too hard...Remember it’s ‘Family Fun Day’! Kicking Vakarian ass day too!” Jane snorted with laughter, disappearing back out to Aurora and out of the house.

Kryik say in silence for a few moments making completely sure his wife and daughter had left him alone in the apartment. He typed an address onto his terminal and waited for the vid-call to connect.

“Ah good day Major. Firstly, Thank you for looking after Aurora when we’re not around and secondly, can you get in contact with your friends in STG? We have a problem.” Nihlus spoke with a calm and collected tone to his voice. On the inside he was afraid and shaking.

“Of course Specter. Can I ask why?” The face on the terminal replied.

“Is your omni-tool secure Major?”

“Yes Kryik” The Major’s tool pinged with an incoming message. It was encrypted but nothing her couldn’t decrypt quickly. He read the three words and gasped.  
“I understand Specter. I’ll leave immediately for Sur’Kesh. I will be in contact shortly on the usual channels”

 

With that the link was severed and the terminal went black. Kryik got up slowly and headed towards his front door. _‘Let them have today, I’ll tell Jane tomorrow’_ Nihlus assured himself.

\---

“Good morning fellow combatants!” Garrus’ voiced boomed over the arena’s gathering crowd.

“Don’t you mean ‘Good morning winners’? To which I would reply, ‘Good morning losers’!” Jane joked back, embracing her old friend in a hug.

“You both ready for this?” Garrus directed toward his son and Aurora.

“Emm...sure” They both replied at the same time.

“Come on, let’s go program the match settings and get this party started!” Garrus laughed.

 

 _‘My dad has spent way too long around humans!’_ Krayton chuckled to himself, not knowing exactly what his father meant. He followed the Admiral and the Primarch down the arena stairs to the combatant entrance. Auri and himself stood off to the side while their respective parents playfully fought over the settings.

Finally the adults had settled on the Cerberus foot soldier enemy on the Brimstone set. They chose to leave the score modifier and bonus settings alone. They had fought in the arena before but their children had yet to pop their arena cherry.

 

Soon they were stood at opposite sides of the stage, waiting on the announcer to start the match. Crowds had gathered from around the Citadel as word had filtered it’s way around, Admiral Shepard and the Primarch of Palavan along with their children, were taking on the arena. Whoops and shouts could be heard from them by the combatants, adding to the younger of the fours, nerves.

 

_‘Ladies and Gentlemen, it’s combat time in the Armax Arsenal Arena. 5..4..3..2..1.. Starting Round One’_

With the announcement, the match began.

\---

Specter Kryik walked slowly towards the arena, the three words rolling around in his head. _‘It’s not possible, how could they have found out and found her’_ He was afraid for the first time in many years. _‘Jane and I_ _will fix this, try not to involve her at all’_ He was trying to reassure himself. _‘We can do this, we have to. Her life is at risk’._

He opened his omni-tool again and re-read the short message.

 _‘DAWN HAS BROKEN’_ was all it read.


	4. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Sisyphe and the guests who left kudos and comments. It's very appreciated.
> 
> I was going to write this chapter tomorrow but I couldn't get the idea out my head!
> 
> Please enjoy.
> 
> Enjoy the end of the chapter. Mwahaha! ; ) xx

_‘Ladies and Gentlemen, it’s combat time in the Armax Arsenal Arena. 5..4..3..2..1..Starting Round One’_

 

“Aurora, see those twirling lights? That’s where they’ll spawn. Take cover behind that statue and prepare a singularity” Shepard ran towards cover on the opposite side of her daughter.

 

Before Jane and Aurora had arrived at the arena, Garrus had managed to get the score multiplier changed. Normally it would add up the total of all the combatants and work out your score from there. On this occasion it had been changed to score the two teams separately. The bright scoreboard above the stage lit up with both team names. ‘Vakarian Victors’ and ‘Kryik Krappos’ was displayed for all to see. Jane could only smirk at Garrus’ attempts at humour and alliteration.

 

“Bagged and Tagged” could be heard from the Vakarian’s side of the stage. “Scoped and Dropped...Yeh” was another common phrase heard from across the set.

 

Aurora was slowly relaxing into the groove of throwing singularities then trying her hardest to headshot the floating Cerberus hologram soldiers. She wasn’t doing too well with the headshots but she was killing them nonetheless. She could feel her biotics becoming stronger with each attack. Her Pull was practically snapping the Guardians in half with her trying to rip their shields away.

 

_‘Round Two Is Over. 5..4..3..2..1..Final Round’_

 

“How you holding up son?” Garrus grinned at his son while sprinting to a sniper spot.

 

“Getting the hang of it. Basic really doesn’t teach you much. How are my Throws and Warps?” Krayton replied, unsure of where his father was hiding.

 

“Prepare them early and they’ll be stronger but otherwise you’re doing fine. Throw the Centurian there!” Krayton did as his father directed.

Suddenly the familiar crack of a sniper rifle firing could be heard. The Centurion dropped like a lead balloon. _‘Oddly satisfying!’_ thought Kray with a grin.

 

 They had followed this same pattern, dropping a further four enemies, when all of a sudden the arena erupted in a bright green glow.

 

 

\---

 

 

Kryik entered the arena and greeted the few familiar faces that he could spot in the crowd. Inwardly his nerves were a wreck. It had been a good few years since he had felt both angry and scared at the same time. He fell into an unfamiliar daydream. The worst of his thoughts and fears playing in front of his eyes. _‘No I have to be strong. I can’t show weakness. It’s what they want’_ the Specter scolded himself. Suddenly a great cheer of whoops and claps brought his mind back to himself. The second round was just finishing. He finally stood against the viewing platforms railing and looked down at the two pairs fighting. Shepard and Aurora had just taken down the last Guardian while Garrus and Krayton took down the last Assault Trooper. He enjoyed watching Jane fight as he knew that’s where she felt most at home.

 

The familiar warning alarm and announcement signalled the start of the final round. Nihlus watched with pride as his wife and daughter scattered the enemies with Shockwaves and Pulls in tandem. His little girl, now a woman, was showing great strength in battle. ‘She could use more work with guns’ Kryik made a mental note to arrange a trainer. The cheers and chatter of the crowd suddenly stopped as a green light enveloped the arena stage. People began shuffling around, unsure of what was going on or how to react. Nihlus could only stare in horror at the epicentre of the light. _‘Oh no, no, no. She’s not ready for this’_ he thought as he rushed toward the stairs to take him to the elevator and into the arena.

 

 

\---

 

 

“Mum, what’s going on? I’m scared” Aurora was petrified at the sudden blast of light that continued to pulse around the room.

 

“It’s alright sweetheart. I just need you to calm down. Can you do that for me?” Jane asked her daughter, trying to keep her voice sounding steady.

 

“I think so...but what’s going on? What’s happening?” Aurora could only stutter in response.

 

“I’m not sure honey but we’ll figure this out. Just calm down and walk towards me ok?”

 

“Ok mum.” Aurora stepped forward but she found more resistance than she thought, pushing against the light. She slowly made her way forward and finally found her mother’s arms and felt her embrace.

 

 

Out of the corner of her weeping eye she could see her father making his way to them. The light was slowly ebbing away until it finally disappeared as Kryik shared their embrace. As a family they fell to the floor. Aurora was still very scared but she felt safe enveloped in her parents arms. Through tearful eyes she could see her mother smiling at her. Her father had an odd look on his. _‘He looks scared...but Dad’s never_ _scared’_ Aurora began to feel frightened again.

 

“Hey, hey shhhh...it’s alright. You’re ok, we’re ok.” Her mother cooed, gently patting down her girls hair.

 

“But what happened? What was that light? Was it biotics?” Aurora vocalised, her voice sounding hoarse and faint.

 

“Let’s go home Aurora. There’s some things we need to talk to you about.” Nihlus said, picking up his daughter and holding her against his chest. A soft purr could be heard by her, comforting her.

 

 

Garrus looked toward Kryik and caught his stare. He nodded in understanding. He knew what was going on and how he must help. Krayton stood next to him, trills and purr emanated from him, full of concern and worry.

 

“Krayton there are some very important matters I must attend to right away. Will you be ok getting yourself home?” Garrus had a hold of his son by the shoulders, making sure he could hear him.

 

“Wait...what? You’re leaving now...after what just happened?” Krayton stammered, looking at his father with horror and confusion in his eyes.

 

“I’m sorry son but I must. There are things at work that you can’t possibly understand.” Garrus turned away from Krayton and approached the turian Specter.

“Nihlus, I’m leaving immediately. I’ll in contact on the usual channels once I arrive” With that, Garrus disappeared from the arena floor and into the concerned crowd.

 

 

“Emm..can I come back to your apartment please? I don’t want to leave Auri alone...emm I mean...eh...eh” Krayton was very embarrassed and his sub-harmonics were giving him away.

 

“It’s alright Krayton. We’d love for you to be there. Aurora could use a friend right now.” Admiral Shepard directed Krayton by the shoulder into the elevator.

 

 

The Kryik family plus Krayton made their way up the steps to be confronted by the confused and scared faces of the Armax Arena crowd. They parted warily to allow the family past, each onlooker muttering to their fellow spectator, not all of whom were nice. Horrible names and a few threats could be heard among the voices. Aurora began to cry again and gripped onto Kray’s arm in the hope that he would protect her and her family. He responded by growling and sneering at the nasty taunts and they soon backed down. _‘This wasn’t her fault...it was no one’s.’_ Krayton slowly calmed himself down.

 

The short journey to the apartment felt long and arduous to Nihlus. His fear was slowly eating away at him. The family was sitting at the dining table with sullen faces and hot drinks in their hands. He had to be alone, he had to make some calls but his duty to his wife and daughter outweighed other responsibilities and his feelings.

 

“Aurora, honey...how are you feeling?” Nihlus’ sad green eyes found his daughters.

 

“Eh, ok I think. Dad please tell me what’s going on” Her eyes were pleading with him.

 

Nihlus took his wife’s hand in his and he let out a shuddering sigh. Jane looked up at him, her eyes full of warmth and strength.

 

“Remember what we told you, about how your Mum became pregnant?” Aurora nodded slowly at her father’s words, unsure of where this was going.

 

“Well there was someone...close to your mother and I that...objected. They were against the pregnancy and couldn’t understand the potential it...you...could bring.” He shuddered and swallowed hard. His eyes met Jane’s and she continued for him.

 

“Sweetie, they tried to kill me... to kill you. I loved this person like family and they betrayed me in the worst way possible. I stood up on the Catalyst, sure that I’d lost everything dear to me…” She gripped Nihlus’ hand finding his strength to continue.

 

“The Starchild gave me hope. The hope that what I’d lost was not truly gone.” Jane smiled at Aurora, reaching across the table to take her hand.

 

Aurora and Krayton sat in shock and confusion. Krayton looked at the other three surrounding the table, unsure of whether he could say anything at this sensitive moment. He did anyway.

 

“If you don’t mind my asking, who was the one who betrayed you Mrs Kryik?” His voice shaky with nerves at having potentially offended her.

 

“She was an old friend, one I’d had for many years before the whole Reaper mess. Her name is……….”


	5. Wheels in Motion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Sisyphe, jemz4489, MassEffectNerd and Verdandi73 for you comments.  
> Thank you to Verdandi73 and Doktor- Marceline (Kenokosan) for your Kudos.
> 
> Big thank you to those who read and continue to read my story.  
> It means a lot.
> 
> I hope you like this next chapter.xx

Garrus had hoped that this day would never come. He made his way to his small turian ship, a perk of being Primarch of Palavan. His ship wasn't the most high tech but it did what it had to, transport him from A to B. Still clad in his armour and carrying his weapons, the security checks on the dock were becoming increasingly frustrating for him.

 

"For the fourth time, I'm Garrus Vakarian and I'm the Primarch of Palavan. An emergency has called for my immediate departure for Omega." He had retold his explanation for the last time as his anger was about to spill over.

 

"I'm sorry sir but it's highly irregular for someone of your station to be carrying firearms." The young turian C-Sec officer retorted with little interest.

 

"I'm fed up of this...Nihlus check me through security at docking bay G14." Garrus huffed and waited.

 

The officer's omni-tool bleeped with a message and he looked agitated.

 

"Carry on Primarch. Have a good day" Garrus was sure the young turian added the end comment to further infuriate him. 

 

 

Vakarian barged past the by-the-book officer and sprinted towards the Karliah, his ship.  _'Spirits...I'm glad I cut the red tape and escaped this nightmare years ago!'_ Garrus chuckled to himself as he waited for the airlock to decontaminate and pressurise. Stepping onto the bridge he quickly entered the cockpit. 

 

"Dawn has Broken" Garrus directed to the ships computer as he took the co-pilots chair. He turned to the pilot and had her leave immediately for Omega.

 

"Shit hit the fan then boss?" His pilot asked sarcastically.

 

"You can say that again Moreau. ETA to Omega?"

 

"12 hours boss. I'll comm you when we're 20 minutes out." Garrus nodded to the pilot and let her to it. He made his way to the QEC.

 

 

QEC's has become commonplace on all vessels after the Reapers but the Karliah's was that little bit more advanced. Not everyone could get hold of the galaxy's second best AI. The Primarch entered and pulled up his encrypted files that were only to be used for such an occasion. The terminal lit up with several file windows and the ship's AI put the predetermined plan into action.

 

"EMI, contact the Admiral, I'll need her help immediately. Have her meet me on Omega as soon as turianly possible." Normally he would think his wit was outstanding but now was not the time.  _  
_

 

EMI had been affectionately been dubbed EDI's daughter as she had been created by her. No one was sure what E.M.I stood for but they weren't about to argue with EDI, it was her baby after all!

 

"Right away Garrus. I've already contacted the others. Shall I have them meet you on Omega as well?" EMI asked, walking up to stand behind Vakarian.

 

Many of Cerberus' 'mechs' had been abandoned following the new era so EDI had taken it upon herself to 'reproduce'. She had asked Shepard once if that was what it meant to be human. Synthetics and organics had evolved together and so she had become apart of Joker, the man she loved. Rewriting her 'programming', she discovered that she could replicate her code. She implanted the new code into a mech body and EMI was born. They were of the same coding but were not the same people. Dr Eva's skin and hair process was found on the Cronos station several years after Cerberus' demise which prompted EDI to replicate this and had it applied to herself and EMI 's bodies. To the outside world, they were normal everyday human beings. On the inside and to those who knew differently, they were a new kind of intelligence. They had the same capabilities of an AI but had feelings, desires and fears like anyone else. 

 

"Thank you EMI but I'll wait until I've spoken with the Admiral alone." His mandibles fell slack as he finished sorting through the data that was needed for his mission.

"I'll be in my cabin EMI if anything calls for my immediate attention. Have Moreau check in once Tali confirms the meeting please." 

 

"Will do Garrus. Is there anything I can get for you?" EMI couldn't help but feel concern for her friend. She knew the magnitude of the situation and wanted to help in anyway she could.

 

"No thanks EMI. Oh before I forget, have you contacted your Mum and Dad?"

 

"Of course, do you think dad would miss the chance to relive 'the good old days' as he puts it?!" EMI laughed to herself, her warm hazel eyes smiling to.

 

"Good point. I'm going to try and sleep for a while. Night EMI." 

 

"Good night Garrus." With that Garrus left EMI in the the QEC room. She soon followed his path out and returns to the cockpit.

 

\---

 

"Garrus, the Admiral has responded and will arrive at Omega soon after us." Garrus jumped awake at the sudden voice over the intercom.

 

"Thanks Hilary. Has your brother been in contact with you yet?" Garrus replied sleepily. Not that he'd managed to get much rest, given the situation.

 

"Yeh Jeff and EDI will bring the Normandy to the arranged meeting place. They'll be waiting for us to bring Tali." Hilary, the Karliah's pilot, spoke through the comm.

 

"ETA to Omega EMI?" The Primarch slowly rose and changed back into his armour. His movements following the familiar pattern of clipping and adjusting the straps.

 

"ETA one hour boss." The AI's, actual intelligence, voice responded.

 

"Thank you. I'm heading down now." Garrus left his meager cabin and made his way up the stairs to the bridge.

 

\---

 

Admiral Tali'Zorah vas Rannoch exited her small transport shuttle and was immediately greeted by a familiar face. The first time Tali had visited Omega with Shepard, all those years ago, Aria had been somewhat hostile towards them, now she was greeting the Admiral in person. Aria was late in her Matriarchal years but she looked the same now as she did 25 years ago. Tali secretly cursed the Asari and their ageless beauty. _'I'm glad I keep my hair tied up and under my hood or else everyone would notice my aging!'_ Tali scoffed to herself. The Quarians no longer wore their protective suits anymore but the hoods had stayed a part of the fashion for the women. Tali had always loved her purple and gold suit, which her current dress resembled.  _  
_

 

"Good day Aria, how is Omega fairing?" Tali addressed her, remembering that Aria is Omega.

 

"Good thanks Admiral vas Rannoch. Except for the increase of fucking pirates and slavers. Don't they remember that you don't fuck with Aria?" Aria fumed, pointing at herself then the general station in anger.

 

"Hopefully what we're doing will rid us of them for good. Is Garrus here yet?"

 

"Sure, he docked an hour ago. Come on, let's get this over with." The Queen of Omega walked with the Admiral to the Karliah's docking bay.

 

 

It had bee many years since Tali saw Garrus in person. 'O _ver vid-comm doesn't count'_ Tali told herself. Soon a familiar blue armoured figure stood before the women.

 

"Garrus, it's good to see you. I just wished I would be under better circumstances." The Admiral embraced her friend in a comforting hug.

 

"I know Tali, but Jane and Nihlus need our help with this. Come on, I've got us set up on the Karliah." He led the pair into the airlock and once the process was over, into the briefing room.

 

 

The three say around a small table and the Primarch briefed the newcomers. Large and small holo-screens lined one wall, information scrolled across them. Garrus directed their attention to one in particular. A video of the arena match began playing.

 

"Oh goddess." Remarked Aria, with a surprisingly surprised look on her face. Nothing surprised the Queen of Omega.

 

"Keelah. She must have been so frightened. Does she know what happened?" Tali's face was full of concern.

 

"I left right after, straight from the arena so I'm not sure. We can't risk getting in contact until we're home safe." Garrus slumped into a chair.

"Aria, do you know what you need to do?"

 

"Of course. I have eyes and ears all over the Traverse and further. If she so much as sneezes, I'll know." With that Aria nodded to the pair still sitting at the table and stood up.

"If you don't mind, I have a station to run. I'll let you know if anything come's up."

 

 

Once Aria had left them alone, Garrus had EMI take them to Home Station. A re-purposed Cerberus facility which suited their needs. Home was where everyone else would be waiting for them. _'I can't believe after all the time that she would try something now.'_ Tali was still in shock.

 

"Come on Ms vas Rannoch, EMI's been practically bouncing around waiting for you, I can tell!"  Garrus laughed and soon Tali joined in. It had been ages since they shared any humour. Both of their planetary responsibilities made it almost impossible to see one another or anyone for that fact.

 

"Hey, I have not been 'bouncing'...I've been casually pacing around!" EMI curtly responded. That only made the Primarch and Admiral laugh more.

"Right that's it...I'm venting the air out of the meeting room!"

 

"Ok, ok we're heading to the cockpit." The laughing pair struggled to control themselves. EMI always surprised them with her sense of humour.

 

"ETA to Home Station is 2 hours. All persons have reported in and have arrived safely. Major Selan has arrived on Sur'Kesh and has begun his preparations." Hilary's voice cut in over the dying laughter.

 

"Thanks Moreau." Garrus said, entering the cockpit. 

 

 _'Finally we'll all be able to bring that bitch down.'_   Tali smiled at the thought.


	6. Heading Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Verdandi73 and SochiTsuzuki for their comments on the last chapter.  
> Also to those guests who left Kudos. It's greatly appreciated.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this slightly longer chapter.
> 
> Thank you for reading and continuing to read.xx

_My name is Aurora Kryik and now I don’t know what’s going on anymore._

 

_The Catalyst saved my mother and me and sacrificed itself to the Crucible. It had made it’s choice and having seen that it’s solution to chaos was no longer possible, the Starchild set off a synthesis end to the war. We are all apart of everything else but are still separate beings. Still our own people. I just happen to be that little bit different. I am part Human and part Turian. I don’t know how to finish my story but I’m sure I’ll think of something. My mother is truly stronger than I had ever imagined._

 

\--*--

 

Aurora sat on the sofa in the bar lounge staring absently at the television screen. She had showered and calmed down but deep down she was still afraid. Her parents had been rushing around packing up their belongings leaving Auri and Krayton to muse away their thoughts in the lounge.

 

Krayton didn’t know what to do or think as his father had left him in the Specters care. They had been too busy dotting around the apartment to answer his questions so he had given up asking. He figured he would be following the family to where they were going as he had nowhere else to be. The Citadel had never been home to him. His home was wherever his father was. _‘And right now, father is wherever in the_ _galaxy that the Kryik’s are going, so I’m going to’_ He told himself firmly.

 

Aurora was becoming increasingly agitated watching her parents chatting between themselves and packing important looking items into crates for either storage of to be brought with them. She leaned to the side, forgetting that Krayton was there, and laid her head on his shoulder.

 

“Oh, sorry. I didn’t mean to lie on you.” Auri bolted upright looking away flustered.

 

“It’s alright. I don’t mind. It’s nice to feel comfortable when times seem tense. Lie back down if you want.” Krayton replied, patting his shoulder as an invitation.

 

Aurora immediately sat back down and lay her cheek on his hard plated shoulder. She purred with being comfortably content.

 

“How come you can purr like a Turian, Auri?” Krayton asked, clearly still not grasping the fact that she was a hybrid.

 

“I’m a hybrid Kray. I’m half Turian, half Human.”

 

“Oh. I suppose it was kinda obvious. Never been very good at reading people.” He began to gently stroke her long black hair with his gloved talons.

 

“Should we go pack our belongings Auri? Your parents seem to busy to notice that we’re here at the moment.” He chuckled slightly watching the two older Specters rushing about madly. “Auri?”

 

She had fallen asleep on his shoulder. His gentle ministrations of her hair strands had relaxed her fully. Krayton very slowly and carefully adjusted his body to scoop up the sleeping woman. Her long hair swaying as he walked her to her bedroom. The doors opened onto a very plain looking space save for the bed and desk and a tall bookcase. With real books Krayton noticed. The blue eyed turian carefully laid her on the bed and began to strip her boots off. Once done he exited the room in search of Shepard or Kryik to finally have his questions answered. Kray finally found them fussing around in the study.

 

“Excuse me Specter Shepard, Kryik. Can I please ask you a question?” He quietly stalked into the snug.

 

“Oh sorry Krayton. We totally forgot about you both. Sure, fire away. Oh..I mean ask away?” Shepard replied with a smile.

 

“Will I be coming with you as I don’t feel comfortable being left here alone?” Krayton looked at the floor as he was embarrassed about asking.

 

“I’m more than convinced your father would rather you came with us. It’s not safe here anymore. Is there anything that you desperately can’t live without that you need to collect from home?”

 

“Nothing ma’am. Everything is replaceable. But what about work? What do we tell Mr Selan?”

 

“Major...Selan was placed in that workplace to monitor and watch Aurora when we were away on business so your boss is actually working for us.” Nihlus replied to Krayton’s questions without even looking up from his terminal. He was working on removing anything that may have incriminating evidence that someone may want. He had gone over this process a thousand times over the past 23 years but never imagined ever having to put it into play.

 

“Could you help Aurora to pack only her most essential belongings into a crate please? Everything else must be left. We leave in 3 hours.”

 

“Yes sir. I’ll just go wake her up and get started.” Krayton nodded to the pair and left for Auri’s room.

 

 

Krayton cautiously entered the woman’s room and sat gently on the edge of the bed. He couldn’t help but look at her sleeping face, so calm and so beautiful. He had never met anyone like her before. _And here I_ _am staring at her while she’s sleeping like some creep._ Kray shook her shoulder gently and she stirred awake. She looked at him confused them relaxed at the sight of him.

 

“Come on, your dad asked that I help you pack up your essentials. We’re leaving soon.” Krayton spoke with a soothing purr from his subharmonics. Auri smiled up at him from her pillow and responded in kind. Her subharmonics mingled with his.

 

“So just essentials...well I don’t really have much. My clothes and toiletries I suppose and my datapad. There’s nothing else that can’t be replaced.” Aurora got up from her bed and began by opening her wardrobe which was built into the wall. She pulled out a large suitcase on wheels, opened it and then proceeded to fill it with her clothing, toiletries and a couple of books. Aurora tucked her data pad into a pocket at the back of the case.

 

Krayton could feel himself looking away with embarrassment as Auri sorted through her underwear drawer. Bras and knickers were tossed into the suitcase along with a few silky looking nightdresses. _I hope I_ _don’t see her wearing one of those or I’m done for._ Kray was glad that turians couldn’t blush. Their skin was too dark and their plates covered most of it so even if they did, no one would see.

 

“Righty then, all done.” Auri puffed after her quick burst of exertion.

 

“Let’s go wait in the living room as I think your mum and dad are still busy.”

 

 

The pair stood up and Kray, being the well brought up Turian that her was, pulled her case out of her room on it’s wheels and set it next to the front door. Auri grabbed two bottles of beer from the fridge and handed an open one to Krayton. They were definitely needing this after the day they’d had. Neither of them thought of how strange it was that they seemed to get along so well. Being childhood friends must have counted for something now they were older but not necessarily wiser.

 

“Ok that’s us ready to leave EDI. We’ll be in contact again once we’ve reached Home. Shepard out.” Jane walked quickly toward the front door motioning for the younger pair to follow her.

 

“Our ship leaves in twenty minutes so we need to double time it people.”

 

 

They each grabbed a bag or crate of belongings and made their way to the elevator. Instead of down to the lobby, they exited on the roof to a waiting shuttle. A familiar face to both Jane and Kryik opened the door for them.

 

“Ready to leave Admiral?” Lieutenant Commander Vega asked. He hadn’t aged a great deal since the war had ended but he had lost his boyish faux hawk hair and sideburns. He was currently sporting a gelled quiff and trimmed goatee beard. His handsome features and well muscled body were still apparent from under his tight t-shirt.

 

“Sure thing Vega. You know Aurora but this is Krayton, Garrus’ son.” Shepard shoved the last of the bags into the corner and sat down. She was closely followed by Nihlus, Krayton and finally Auri.

 

“Wow you look just like Scars. You look like a Spike. What d’ya think Sunny? He suit Spike?!” Vega teased Vakarian and Aurora.

 

“Yeh Vega. Spike...I like it.” Aurora replied grinning up at Krayton.

 

“So Mum, where we going?” “We’re heading Home sweetheart. I can’t say anything more about it until we arrive. I’m sorry.” With that Jane pressed the button to shut the shuttle door and James made his way into the pilot’s chair to take them to the dock.

 

 

It was a short journey to the Specter classed docking bay and a row of gleaming frigate sized vessels. The Bordeaux was docked at the far end of the space. The Admiral had a liking for France so had insisted that her Specter issue vessel be named after the French region. Plus she liked the wine that was produced there. They were all loaded and ready to depart in a shorter time than normally possible due to the small crew helping to load their belongings. Shepard and Kryik arrived on the bridge promptly and had the pilot leave immediately.

 

“Krayton, Aurora. The journey won’t take long so don’t get too comfortable. There’s a small galley that you can sit in so just go watch a vid or play a card game just now. I’m sure the Lt. Commander will join you for poker. No credit bets mind.” Nihlus advised them while pointing the way to the mess.

 

“Ok Dad. See you later. Come on Kray.” Aurora pulled Krayton gently by the arm down the passage that her father had indicated. The Lt. Commander followed close behind. He was there to monitor them both.

 

Sitting around the only table in the room, James pulled a deck of cards from the breast pocket of his jacket. “Either of you know how to play?” He began by shuffling the deck and looking at the younger pair waiting for them to reply.

 

“Dad showed me how to play poker. I think I remember him telling me about a James Vega who kept losing his shirt because of bad bets.” Krayton smirked, taking the card he was being dealt.

 

“Laugh it up Spike. We’ll see who wins this game ese.” James glanced at his cards and composed his expert poker face.

 

“Testosterone aside guys, I’m amazing at this game.” Aurora piped up full of confidence. The men at the table shared a knowing look and smirked at each other. Auri knew she wasn’t going to win but settled into the rhythm of the game.

 

 

The hours passed quickly and they were soon docking with Home Station. Auri had only won three games out of the twenty or so that was played. Krayton came out the overall winner with one more win over Vega. James was secretly glad they weren’t playing for credits or else he’d be wiped clean.

 

“Right kiddos, time to meet the extended family.” The Lt. Commander got up from the table and put the deck back into his pocket.

 

The younger two followed him to the cargo hold and waited for the bay to open on the unfamiliar station that was to be ‘home’ for goodness knew how long. The bay door opened noiselessly and they were greeted by some known and unknown faces smiling up at them, from the bottom of the ramp. Garrus approached them first and embraced his son.

 

“I’m sorry Krayton, for leaving like that.” Garrus comforted his son.

 

“It’s alright Dad. Specter Shepard explained everything to us. I understand.” Kray smiled up at his father. Aurora came to stand next to them and was pulled into the hug. She was awkwardly pressed against Krayton’s side and she could feel her face heating up from blushing. Garrus released them and ushered them down the ramp. He began to introduce the crowd when Jane ran down after them.

 

“Hey don’t steal my favourite job from me! I like to talk to the crew first.” The older woman huffed childishly.

 

“OK Jane, you do it you big baby!” Garrus responded and the crowd began to laugh.

 

 

Jane moved her daughter and Kray to start at the top of the line of those gathered. She introduced EDI and Joker first and their daughter EMI, next came Specter Alenko and Admiral Tali’Zorah vas Rannoch. Urdnot Wrex and Grunt came next followed by Jack, Miranda and Thane. Aurora was entranced by Thane as she had seen so few Drell. She was gently shoved further down the line as Shepard apologised to Thane.

 

“No need Siha. She has your curiosity.” Thane responded, bowing slightly.

 

Next in line came Professor Mordin Solus, the brilliant Salarian geneticist who had cured the Krogan genophage. Samara the Asari Justicar was next. She approached Jane and Aurora cautiously then spoke.

 

“I will do everything in my power to bring those who do you an injustice, to justice Shepard.” Samara was beautiful but clearly deadly, thought Aurora as she gazed at her with wonder.

 

“I know you will Samara and thank you. From all of us.” Jane nodded at the Justicar and moved on down the line.

 

Javik was next up. He had long since given up the notion to return to his people and vowed to help the Kryik family. He owed them everything he was now. He had gained a second life with their help and wanted to return the favour however he could. Javik simply glared at the newcomers in his usual way so Jane kept the party moving.

 

Legion was the last to be introduced to the boarding party. Aurora and Krayton had never met a Geth before as they tended to stay on Rannoch with the Quarians. They had built a life coexisting in peace perfectly. The Geth were now like EDI and EMI, true intelligence.

 

“Shepard-Admiral, we are pleased to see Kryik-Aurora is safe. We are here to assist.”

 

“Thank you Legion. We may very well need all the help we can get to take her down.” The Specter smiled at the Geth then turned to the whole group.

 

 

“Thank you everyone for coming at such short notice. We all know why we are here and some don’t.” She directed the last part towards Aurora and Krayton.

 

“My daughter’s life is in danger, not only from the power that she holds within her, which surfaced in the Armax Arena this morning. We do not know what this power can do but we know it is great and there are those who would use it against the galaxy. Aurora is also in danger from one that we all had called a friend at one point in our lives but I am here to tell you that she, Liara, will not get my girl.” With that, cheers of ‘Horrah’ were shouted from the marines. The others simply had a look on their faces of pure hatred and anger.


	7. Off to Work We Go!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Sisyphe and Anon0404 for their comments on the last chapter.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always welcome.
> 
> Thank you for reading and continuing to read.
> 
> xx

“Right everyone, enough pleasantries, let’s get to work.” Nihlus shouted over the gathered crowd.

There was orderly movement as everyone began to move towards their pre determined stations and tasks.

Mordin and Miranda were to work in the labs, determining the extent of Aurora’s power and how to keep it in check. So far they knew that it was triggered by overuse of Auri’s biotics.

The Urdnot’s and Jack were on security detail. The station had automated defense turrets plus a small number of Geth fighters patrolling the space around the station and relay. The Krogans and Ms Nought were to watch the camera feeds and to patrol the station. They were also to ensure that everyone remained safe from infiltration.

Thane and Samara were to monitor intel and, if needed, to leave Home Station to follow up leads and plant false intel. Thane was the obvious choice for the job but Samara still had some impressive investigation skills from her time as Justicar. Although the Asari Matriarch was still considered a Justicar, it had been years since she had called herself that. She had divided her time between her last remaining daughter Falere, still living in the monastery on Lessus, and devoting her time to fighting the Broker’s agents on behalf of the Kryik family. Thane had long since had a lung transplant, extending his life and ridding him of Keprals. His son Kolyat, had married and was settled on Rannoch. The Quarians had accepted the Drell to live on their more arid continents and they did so peacefully.

Specter Alenko was to continue with his duties from the Galactic Alliance to quash any suspicions that he knew where the Kryiks were. Kaiden was gathering intel on any and all Broker sightings or jobs. This included the agents that she was sending out into the galaxy. It was just a coincidence that his duties as Specter were to follow up leads on the Broker. ' _Thank you Hackett'_   Kaiden grinned to himself. The elder Admiral knew only small packets of information but vowed to help the family in any way he could. Major Alenko has left shortly after the introductions.

The others including Javik, Legion, EDI and Joker, were to act as additional security and intel personnel to assist the others. The Station had quite a few forces to be reckoned with. There was six powerful biotics on board and several battle hardened soldiers or other classes to contend with. The Shadow Broker wouldn’t dare try a direct assault.

 

“Aurora, sweetheart, go with Lawson and Solus please. They have a few tests to run and analyse. They’ll do their best to be quick and non-invasive.” Nihlus looked to the two ‘doctors’ and they nodded in response.

 

Many people had thought Professor Solus had died on Tuchanka before the end of the war but in truth it was a lot less dramatic. Shepard knew the truth as it was her that had gone with him to the top of the Shroud. She had pulled him back into the elevator just as an explosion ripped through the top floor. Mordin was then able to gain passage to Sur’Kesh with one of the Turian fighters. Him being alive was kept secret even from his own people. He had worked in secret, performing minor cybernetic surgeries on himself to prolong his lifespan greatly. Normally Salarians only lived to around forty but now Solus was looking at eighty, if he was extremely lucky.

 

“Okay Dad.” Aurora didn’t sound particularly sure about going to the lab and her subharmonics were giving her away.

“I’ll come with you Auri. I...if you want me to that is.” Kray shuffled about, embarrassed.

“Thanks Kray. I’d like that.” She smiled up at the blue eyed Turian. She nervously took his hand, which surprised him, then made their way into the lab together.

 

Nihlus and Garrus watched as their respective children walked away hand in hand. Great swells of pride filled both the Turian’s chests at the sight.

“She’ll be alright won’t she Nihlus?” Jane asked her husband, coming to stand next to the pair of loving fathers.

“We’ll all do everything we can to keep her and the galaxy safe Jane.” Kryik told her straight.

“Liara would be stupid to think she could destroy us. Let the bitch try and fail.” Garrus’ subharmonics rolled in anger. _‘Let her try, we’re ready.’_

 

“Primarch Vakarian, the Karliah is ready for you. EMI and Hilary are already on board.” EDI approached the group and directed herself to Garrus.

“Thanks EDI. Is there anything I should know before we leave?”

“Just keep EMI safe. Jeff complains constantly that she never calls frequently.” EDI chuckled.

“I know how he feels. Being a father is tough sometimes. I’ll make sure EMI contacts you both regularly. We’ll be fine, I promise.” With that Garrus bid his farewells and left to board the Karliah. He felt a pang of guilt at leaving Krayton alone but he knew that Home was the safest place he could be. _‘He has Aurora now, he’ll be fine.’_ He had to keep reassuring himself to make the parting easier. The Karliah was off and en route to Palavan.

\---

Krayton entered the lab with a reluctant Auri. He had to pull on her hand slightly to bring her fully into the room.

“I’m right here with you Auri. You’re not alone.” Kray pulled her into a comforting one arm hug, squeezing her shoulder gently.

“Thank you Kray. Wow what a stressful couple of days we’ve had.” Auri turned to face him directly and embraced him in a warm hug. Her arms were wrapped around his back and her head snuggled into his cowl at his neck. A small tear trickled from her eye and splashed into his carapace. She keened quietly through fear and apprehension.

“Hey don’t do that. It’ll be fine. Between your Dad and mine...plus all of those other tough looking people around here, we’ll keep you safe. Promise.” Krayton quite forgot himself as he touched his forehead to hers.

“Oh sorry...I...I emm.” He was at a loss for words through sheer embarrassment.

Aurora responded with a gently smile and leant into to kiss him. Her soft lips on his mouth plates was a new experience for him. _‘I might have to try this again’_ He thought as she pulled away, smiling.

“It’s alright Kray. I don’t know why...but I feel like I’ve known you for years. You just make me feel...I don’t know...comfy!” She grinned.

“I think I know what you mean.” Krayton touched his forehead to hers again.

“C’mon, let’s get this over with. I’ll keep holding your hand, don’t worry.”

 

With that the pair suddenly realised that the other occupants of the room had gone silent and were currently looking at them. Auri’s faced turned a tomato red and she shuffled over to the patient bed silently and sat herself down.

“What are we starting with then?” She barely managed to say, looking into the smiling eyes of Miranda Lawson.

“If you wouldn’t mind removing your clothing and putting this gown on, we’ll begin with a simple blood test then full body scan.” Miranda smirked, handing Auri the medical gown.

_‘Ok this is more hideous than my work uniform.’_ Aurora glared at the offending article, pulling the privacy curtain around her bed. Once changed and settled on the bed she called Miranda in again. Auri automatically looked for Krayton as soon as the curtain was removed but sure enough he was right by her side at once. He gently caressed her five fingered hand with his gloved talons as Miranda and Solus took the blood samples that they needed.

“Blood taken. Need body scan now. Must lie down and keep still or else it may be problematic. Don’t want to have to anesthetise you.” Mordin smiled at Auri, settling her nerves a bit.

“Okay Professor, I’ll be good.” Aurora obliged and lay down on the uncomfortable bed. She was saddened by the sudden loss of Krayton’s warm hand but she kept her eyes fixed on his. His stare wasn’t creepy or awkward but comforting and reassuring.

The deep tissue and bone scan didn’t take as long as Krayton thought but he couldn’t imagine how Auri must be feeling. Her green eyes weren’t as full of fear as they had been when they entered the lab but the fear wasn’t gone yet. The scanner was removed and Kray resumed his gently caresses of her hand and hair.

“Much better patient than your mother. Will analyse results. May take time. Go, will contact you when done.” Mordin’s fast paced speech was hard to listen to but Aurora caught what he was saying.

Aurora pulled the privacy curtain around her bed and removed her gown.

“Eh...I’ll wait outside.” Krayton fumbled with his words.

“Oh Spirits, I forgot you were there. Stupid really considering you wouldn’t leave me.” Aurora was embarrassed at her silly mistake but strangely wasn’t concerned about Kray seeing her naked. _‘Wait, am I really_ _about to strip infront of him? What will he think of me now?’_ Auri’s face soon felt hot as a deep red flush crept it’s way up her cheeks. She flashed an apologetic smile at Kray then turned her back to him to hide some of her modesty. Once dressed she coughed into her hand to let him know her could turn back around.

“Emm...what should we do while we wait?” Krayton moved around the bed and took hold of the woman’s hand again. Her face was slowly returning to it’s normal colour.

“I don’t know about you, but I’d like to talk to that Geth...Legion I think it’s called. Or...whatever.” _‘This is silly, I’m acting like a damned teenager again.’_ She straightened her back and looked into his eyes. She smiled affectionately up at him and slowly encroached on his personal space to pull him into a cuddle. Cuddling with a Turian wasn’t easy given their sharp edges and hard plates.

“Thank you for being here with me...I mean here in the lab...not _‘with me’_ with me!” She was mumbling and stammering.

“I’m more than happy to be here with you and to be _‘with you’_ with you.” Krayton grinned at her and kissed her in the human way. He was going to need some practice but Aurora was happy to be his mentor.

 

“Alright, break it up you pair. We have work to do which is difficult enough without having to listen to you gush over each other.” Miranda was stood with her hip cocked and her hand on it. She feigned a straight face but the corners of her mouth twitching gave her away.

Krayton and Aurora were both thoroughly embarrassed and practically ran from the lab. The pair barely avoided a head on collision with a lab technician as they bolted through the door. Shouts of ‘sorry’ could be heard from them as they took off along the corridor.

“Well that was an interesting development.” Miranda spoke to the Salarian.

“Indeed, quite interesting.”


	8. Starting Old Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big Thank You to Verdandi73 and Sisyphe for their comments on the last chapter.
> 
> Always appreciate comments and feedback. Also Kudos are nice too!
> 
> Thank you for reading and continuing to read. xx

Selan knew what he had to do and how much time he had to do it. Secreted away in his lab structure in a remote area of Sur'Kesh, he began analysing samples that the Spectre had procured in secret. Aurora had never shown odd tendencies or behaviours in the 3 years that he had been her 'boss'. He had grown rather fond of the girl...woman and even though he had been brought on board by her parents, he came to care for her.

 

Their work relationship was like most other boss/employee relationships, they worked well together but like usual, it was strained at times. The tense times were in fact small tests to see if her behaviour changed, if her calm cheeky self was altered or if it induced a biotic rage. The Major had been able to secure a copy, the only copy now, of the Armax Arena match. Although the occurrence wasn't a 'rage' per se, it was brought on by the stress of battle and the over use of her biotics. There was no telling what the Catalysts' intervention in Auri's survival had caused in the long run. Selan watched through the match for any obvious or not so, tells to see what exactly triggered the episode. He was interested to see that it may have been brought on by Aurora witnessing one of the other combatant's slowing and being in danger.

 

"More analysis is needed but initial studies have lessened the possible number of causes. Fear for loved ones stands out the most. Will continue to analyse the vid plus will begin work on physical samples." Major Selan addressed his recording device. He was to document all of his work as a back up in case the worst should happen. The Salarian moved down his work bench and began to open the tiny vials of blood, hair and skin samples. He had a long week ahead of him but he was going to make sure he had something solid to show Nihlus. _'That Asari maniac won't get to us, we wont break, won't fall, won't leave_ _anyone_ _behind.'_

 

 

\--*--

 

Garrus sat at his desk on the Karliah, away with his thoughts. He was heading back to Palaven to continue his Primarch duties and to act as normal as possible. Himself and Kryik had, over the years, come up with viable alibis or excuses for the possible work the Primarch had to do, should this break from office occur. According to everyone, the Primarch of Palaven had stayed an extended period of time on the Citadel visiting an old flame and trying to rekindle their relationship.

 

Garrus had initially 'humfed' at the idea but had come to the realisation that even though it was utterly ridiculous, it was completely believable. Following the Arena incident, plans were automatically put into play by EMI, as she had been watching the match from the Karliah, and his cover story took wing. He hadn't run from the arena or left from the docks in a hurry but had left with the Kryik's and had immediately left their company to stay with his 'girlfriend' in a private area of the Presidium. Vakarian hadn't left the apartment during this time and had made his way from the Citadel using Spectre authorisation, to ensure he was able to leave quietly.

 

Garrus hoped that the story was stupid enough to be believable as he sat staring at his private terminal in his cabin. Vakarian wanted to write to Krayton but couldn't find the words to put his guilt and worry aside. Garrus had no one left in the galaxy besides his son and he was damn sure the Broker wasn't going to take that away from him.

 

"ETA 20 minutes to Cipritine, Primarch." Hillary's voice sounded over the intercom.

 

"Thank you. Remember, I've been staying with my 'girlfriend' on the Citadel for the past 5 days." Garrus actually used air quotes while saying girlfriend. Hillary had a small giggle to herself as she witnessed this over the camera feed.

 

"Sure thing Vakarian. Dock in 15." Hillary had composed herself enough to respond.

 

Garrus didn't respond but began collecting his datapads and clothing together and throwing them in a travel bag. _'I feel too domesticated. A travel bag? Really, the badass Archangel using a travel bag. Wow.'_

 

Vakarian actually stopped to take in his surroundings. He had never wanted this 'job' but he had no other choice, Adrien Victus had personally out forward his name. Garrus knew his C.V was impressive but he would never have guessed that made him Primarch material. The Hierarchy had even excused or ignored the fact that Nyreen was from the Cabal and had pushed the process forward.

 

Garrus, Archangel, wanted nothing more than to get back out there and to shoot up the bad guys. He was getting soft and complacent.

 

"EMI initiate protocol 11."

 

"Are you sure Garrus?"

 

"Oh yeh I'm more than sure. Do it." Garrus spun on his desk chair and laughed to himself. His heart and head had lifted of its pressure and stress. Garrus felt, dare he say it, happy!

 

"Never been more sure about anything. Take us home Hillary." Vakarian looked up to the camera and grinned. To anyone unfamiliar with Turian facial expressions, Garrus would look scary, his grin was full of sharp pointed teeth and weird flared mandibles. Luckily all on board the Karliah knew Garrus well enough.

 

"Sure thing boss, right away." The ship banked and turned, heading home.

 

\--*--

 

Jane sat silently next to Jack, contemplating her own thoughts when she caught sight of her daughter and the new Turian on Home station, walk past a camera obviously deep in conversation. Shepard smiled to herself but on the inside she was secretly hoping that the young pair would have a chance to develop their relationship further without the fear of what may come.

 

"Don't those two look fucking sweet? Hope he don't bite her as bad as Kryik bites you." Jack chuckled to herself, causing Jane to jump from her thoughts.

 

"Now now Jack, what happened to the reformed, no swearing, touchy feely teacher we've come to love?" Jane smiled over to the tattooed biotic's teacher.

 

"Fuck you Shepard. Since that blue bitch reared her ugly fucking head, I'm not holding back." Ms. Nought snarled back and a faint glow of blue emanated from her hands.

 

"Sure thing Jack. She'll get what's coming to her, don't you worry." Jane squeezed the younger woman's shoulder. Although it had been years since Jane and Jack had met, Jane couldn't help but still see the scared girl that they had pulled off the prison ship Purgatory.

 

"Don't I fucking know it." Nought replied when suddenly Jane's omnitool blared with a warning tone.

 

 

Jane stared at the message that had forced it's way through and opened up on it's own.

 

"Looks like the Primarch has initiated protocol 11 Jack!"

 

"Shit, stupid scarred bastard!" Jack and Jane then smiled and laughed.

 

_'What are you thinking you stupid Turian?'_  Jane couldn't help but smile as she headed off to look for her husband.

 

 


	9. Taking Care of Business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Massive thank you to Sisyphe and thedandiestoflions for their comments on the last chapter. Very much appreciated.
> 
> Thank you to all who read and continue to read this. As always Kudos and comments are very welcome.  
> xx

Krayton was walking by himself in the communal area of the station. He had left Aurora’s company so that she could shower and sleep. The room was occupied by large sofas and comfy armchairs, holo-screens for vids, a pool table and poker table. There was also a drinks dispenser and bar. Kray wasn’t ever sure what ‘pool’ was as he looked over the coloured numbered balls on the green felt. He sat down on one of the armchairs designed for turian comfort and immediately relaxed. Kray’s head lolled back against the chair and his eyes closed. He was soon asleep.

 

Turian’s do normally dream but according to Garrus Vakarian, dreams were just a waste of good sleep. Krayton had tried to follow his father’s words but on this occasion he could feel himself dreaming of a certain woman. Krayton was rudely jolted from his dreaming state by his damned omni-tool. _‘If I didn’t need this bastarding thing, I’d smash it.’_ Krayton looked to the blinking orange on his wrist. He angrily typed some commands on his omni-tool and shut his eyes again with the hope of recalling his dream. His omni bleeped again and got increasingly louder until he simply couldn’t ignore it. With frustration, Krayton opened the message. He stared at the holo-screen on his wrist with confusion until he realised that he was watching a live security camera feed. The blue clan marked Turian could only look on with interest as he watched the live feed. ‘Who in the Spirits would send me this?’ He leaned back into the chair and made himself comfortable. Piercing blue eyes watching the vid before him intently.

 

 

\--*--

 

 

The Primarch gathered up all of his belongings that he couldn’t do without and bundled them into a small shuttle. The five members of his crew soon joined him with their own belongings. The shuttle door closed behind EMI and then she and Hillary entered the small cockpit.

 

“Are you completely sure about this sir?” Miss Moreau asked over her shoulder.

 

“Hell yes. Do it.” The older Turian looked at the vid screen of the external cameras.

 

“Initiating Protocol 11 in...5..4..3..2..1.” The Karliah’s engine core malfunctioned and overloaded. An impressive explosion tore through the engine room and hull. Smaller explosions decimated the internal structure of the ship and soon the Karliah floated apart in pieces. The black box’s distress signal triggered, waiting to be found by the Galactic Alliance.

 

The Primarch of Palaven was dead.

 

 

\--*--

 

 

Krayton soon felt a pang of guilt for having watched the screen on his arm for last ten minutes. He stood up from the surprisingly comfortable chair and stretched himself. He was an impressive six and a half feet tall when he stood straight. The young Turian was then walking down towards the crew quarters at a slow and sad pace. The main door to the crew section swooshed open and Krayton could hear the music as clear as he would if he was in the room that it was originating from. The music was unfamiliar to his ears but Kray was gradually enjoying it as he approached the door he was looking for. The Turian knew what he would find on the other side of the door as this was where the live feed was from. Krayton pressed the door control waiting to be granted access to the room. The music must have been too loud for the room’s occupant to hear the door as permission never came.

 

Looking around and making sure the coast was clear, Vakarian brought up his omni-tool and began to hack the door. Given his father’s impressive tech skills, this door was nothing to Kray. Garrus had taught his son all he knew. The door opened within seconds and the sight before him made him smile.

 

 

\--*--

 

 

The heavily tattooed biotic’s teacher smirked as she watched the security screens in front of her. _‘Well well. Didn’t think he’d do that when I sent him the camera feed!’_ Jack smiled and opened up her omni-tool as she rushed from the room in search of Nihlus. _‘Fuck sake, like father like son.’_

 

 

“Ah Miss Nought, Protocol 11 has been successful. The GA took the bait.” Specter Kryik looked over Jane’s shoulder and addressed the younger human.

 

“What was that stupid fucker thinking Nihlus?”

 

“Probably realised what he really couldn’t live without. To be honest this actually helps us.” Jane replied turning to face Jack.

 

“In way way can this fucking help us Jane?”

 

“The broker, for all her networks and agents, won’t see this coming and now he can operate as a ghost.” Nihlus responded.

 

“I suppose you’re right. Still could’ve bloody told us he planned to use the fucking thing.” Subject Zero pouted.

 

“That could have compromised the situation further. The only people who knew of Protocol Eleven are in this room.” Nihlus returned to his desk and sat at his terminal. He opened up his messages and sent back short replies.

 

“So what now? Do we tell everyone or just let them get a surprise?” Jack smiled at Jane.

 

“Let them find out on their own!” The two women left Kryik to his work and returned to the security room.

 

 

\--*--

 

 

Krayton leaned against the doorframe with his arms folded. He felt bad for having hacked the door and for watching the scene in front of him. _‘Oh Spirits...now I’m being really creepy just standing here. Say_ _something dammit.’_ The Turian scolded himself and unfolded himself and walked forward.

 

Aurora was completely oblivious to the six foot plus Turian in her doorway as she danced around the room singing into her hairbrush. She didn’t care that she was acting like a child and was completely away with herself in the music. Auri’s long black hair was still damp in its ponytail and slapped around as she moved. The woman was a fan of old 20th century music and knew most songs off by heart.

 

“Hey you with the pretty face, welcome to the human race.” Aurora sang loudly into her brush, like a microphone. She spun on her heel and crashed right into Krayton’s chest. Her face turned an embarrassing shade of red as she screamed and ran into her bathroom.

 

“Auri...I’m sorry I scared you. Please come out.” Krayton pleaded with the bathroom door.

 

“I’m so embarrassed. How much did you see?” A muffled voice was heard from behind the door.

 

“I’m sorry. Someone sent me the camera feed and I wanted to see you dance for myself.”

 

“Wait...someone sent you the camera feed? That's a bit weird.” The door opened and a sniffling woman exited. Aurora couldn’t look Kray in the face.

 

“Yeh. I was just falling asleep when my omni-tool bleeped like mad. I may or may not have...watched a little bit before coming here.” Krayton only told a small white lie.

 

Aurora shuffled to her bed quickly and slumped down on the mattress. She flopped to lie on her back, which isn’t comfortable with your hair up, staring at the ceiling.

 

“I’m so sorry Auri. You sing really well and I liked the song.” The blue eyed Turian was trying his best to fix the situation.

 

“Thanks Spike! It’s my favourite song and somehow it seems to fit right now.” She turned on her side to hide her face from him, it was bright red again.

 

“Well Sunny, I like it. I’m guessing you like it even more now that I’m here?” Krayton asked sitting on the bed next to the woman’s back.

“What’s the song called?” He began to gently brush through her damp hair with his gloved talons.

 

 

\--*--

 

 

“Protocol 11 was successful Garrus. Heading home.” EMI’s voice came out of the shuttle’s cockpit.

 

Garrus continued to look at the screen of the external cameras. They were quickly travelling to the mass relay in the Trebia Cluster. The only one in the Turian home system. The Apien Crest was only a few short jumps back to Home Station in the Hourglass Nebula.

 

“Thanks EMI. Time for Archangel to make an appearance again. My skills are in need of sharpening!” The former Primarch chuckled to himself.

 

“Right you are. ETA to Home is 5 hours. Good thing I kept up with the shuttles maintenance, just in case.” Hillary smiled to herself.

 

“I bet poor old Nihlus is having a fit about now. My son is the most important thing in my life and I intend to keep it that way, whatever that entails.” Vakarian senior mused.

 

“Specter Kryik has been in contact over the secure channel sir. He’s asked that you be informed...oh...he thanked you, says you’ve helped the situation greatly!”

 

“Well that is something. I wonder what the old guy means?” Garrus looked thoughtfully at the holo-screen as the mass relay rushed into view.

 

“Mass Relay jump in 3..2..1.” With that the universe passed by in a blink as they made their way towards the next relay to jump. They would be home soon. _‘This business had better be over soon, I have a life with_ _my son to enjoy.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **cookies for those who can guess Auri's favourite song!!**


	10. Shadowy Movement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Sisyphe and Ishbella for their comments on the last chapter.   
> As always it very appreciated.
> 
> Every so slightly longer chapter so enjoy.  
> Thanks for reading and continuing to read.  
> xx

The Shadow Broker sat behind the desk of her new office. Her original ship had been destroyed after Cerberus had infiltrated it in search of her and Feron. Feron and herself had lain a trap for the soldiers and had sent the ship careening towards Hagalaz’s surface. Not before loading all of the most important drives and data storages onto a small shuttle and escaped. She sat staring out of the large panoramic windows of her station. The large orange sun’s surface swirled and flared as the station orbited it.

 

The once Cerberus Cronos station was now home to the Broker and her forces. After the whole ‘Shepard’ business, Liara had decided that a permanent base of operations was required. Liara had been with Shepard when they had assaulted the station so she knew the layout and that it would suit her needs. It was also where she had learned of the Commander’s pregnancy and had tried to put a stop to it. Kai Leng of all people had told the boarding party, much to both her and Shepard’s disgust. The Asari still couldn’t fathom to this day how he had known before the infamous Shadow Broker.

 

Shepard and herself had argued with each other after Leng was dead, violently. Liara had always put her people before her friends and was utterly revolted at the idea of a pure hybrid child. The Asari, in her opinion were the only ones who had the monopoly on reproduction. Not limited to their own species. Asari Supremacy as she described it. Jane had tried to explain to Liara that she didn’t know how her pregnancy was possible and to look at it as a miracle. Liara had scoffed at the abhorrent statement. No, the Asari would reign supreme on being able to reproduce with other species and to remain at the head of the Council races and beyond. Liara had set out to stop this madness.

 

The Asari had thrust Kai Leng’s katana through her ‘friend's’ stomach and had left her for dead. She had fled the Cronos station in an undamaged fighter jet, piloted by Glyph, and had remained hidden and working from behind the scenes ever since. Never would she have ever imagined the child surviving.

 

Her agents on the Citadel had only just recently discovered the truth. The two Specters had masked their child’s life very carefully. Unfortunately for the Broker, her agent had slipped up and had been captured by a contact of the Kryik’s. The agent had been tortured and eventually killed but not before giving up the information he had on the Broker and her operations. Tighter vetting of her agents would be needed in future.

 

“I don’t know why you are still so worked up over this Liara.” Feron observed as he approached her desk with a data pad in his hand.

 

“Because, Feron, the Asari are more deserving of this gift than the humans will ever be.” She turned her chair away from him and looked out to the star as it flared in bright orange. “They are barely considered infants of this galaxy yet they take over and destroy everything they touch.”

 

Feron could only shake his head in response. He had never understood Liara’s opinions on the human race, he had his life to be thankful for. Specter Jane Shepard had given him back his freedom from the last Broker afterall. The green and yellow Drell had felt obligated to serve the new Shadow Broker as she had played a small part in his rescue. He was only now realising how unhinged she was becoming. The reasons she had given him were still not good enough and he couldn’t understand how Liara could be so malicious. When they met, all those years ago, she was a shy and reserved Asari who had slowly matured into the woman she was when he was rescued from the Broker. Now, he didn’t recognize the blue female that sat before him.

 

“That’s not a good enough answer Liara.” He dropped the data pad on her desk and left the room. He had had enough. Liara turned slowly in her chair and took up the discarded pad. Scrolling lazily through the information that was of no interest to her, her eyes suddenly caught a statement that made her laugh maniacally. _‘Ah the great Primarch Vakarian is dead’_ She continued to laugh to herself.

 

 

\--*--

 

 

Home Station came into view on the screen in the small shuttle. Garrus felt happy and relieved at returning to his family. Over his time on board both of the Normandy’s, he had come to consider the crew as his family. Although he had bonded to Nyreen, the ship’s crew was his real family. Garrus had known of Nyreen and Aria’s past but it never bothered him. Aria had remained bitter towards him for apparently stealing ‘her fucking woman’ as the blue queen put it. Turians viewed their males and females in the same way. There was no such thing as homosexuality in Turian society, in the way it was was to humans. Anyone could be with anyone.

 

“Docking in 5 Vakarian” His pilot’s voice jumping him from his thoughts.

 

“Finally. I can’t wait to give my son the biggest and most embarrassing hug ever” The shuttles occupants laughed at this. The shuttle landed gently and the door swung open revealing a rather smug looking Shepard.

 

“What were you playing you silly over sized turkey?” Jane shook the former Primarch’s hand.

 

“Didn’t want you guys having all the fun. Plus I think Archangel need his skills sharpening!” Garrus chuffed back.

 

“Come on, Nihlus and Jack want to talk to you.” Garrus looked over Jane’s head to try and spot his son.

 

“Emm, he’s with Aurora. Can’t seem to separate them since coming here” The Specter smiled up at her oldest friend.

 

“Who’d have thought eh? The mighty Archangel’s son and the ‘alright’ Specter Shepard’s daughter being together? Remember that time we almost tested our reach and flexibility?” Garrus smirked down at Jane.

 

“Then my dashing knight in white clan markings, swept me off my feet and you had to sulk on the side lines.” Jane’s eyes crinkled as she laughed. “It’s your fault remember, you saved him on Eden Prime. Oh if only you hadn’t distracted Saren!” The female smiled and turned to walk with Garrus to talk with her husband and their friend.

 

 

“What was all that about knights and Saren?” Nihlus asked with an amused glint in his green eyes as they entered his office.

 

“Just reminding Archangel here of his great mistake in saving you on Eden Prime.” Jane touched her forehead to her husband’s affectionately.

 

Over the years the three friends had joked and laughed about this very conversation, in good humour. Vakarian was well aware that he was only a few steps away from making Jane his. Nihlus had saved Jane’s life after she had been kidnapped by Amanda Kenson. He had infiltrated Project Base after she had failed to check in at their appointed time, saving Jane and the countless Batarians that lived in the system from certain destruction. Together they had sent the asteroid smashing into the Alpha Relay, the Reapers back door to the rest of the galaxy, delaying their arrival by a year. Garrus still felt strongly towards Jane but now it was more of how a brother would towards his sister. The blue marked Turian was secretly glad and proud of his son for having had the quad to show his feeling from the beginning and not hiding them away.

 

“Right back to business, we only have a few leads as to where Liara is hiding but not enough bodies to send to each. Garrus after having faked your death, you can begin by scouting out a couple for us. They aren’t unlikely to bear fruit but you are in the best position to investigate.” Nihlus always took on the role of the leader.

 

“Right away boss.” Garrus mock saluted and grinned. A sharp pain of being struck in the arm sobered him up.

 

“What was that for?” Archangel feigned hurt and rubbed his arm.

 

“For blowing yourself up, that what fucking for.” The slightly less psychotic biotic replied.

 

“Nice to see you to Jack. But as Nihlus said, it’s a good thing. Couldn’t let you have all the fun and at least this way I can protect Krayton. Do you think Javik and James could teach him to hone his biotic and fighting skills while I’m away?” Garrus directed the last question to Nihlus and Jane.

 

“Not a problem. Have EMI and Hillary prepare the Bordeaux, since you destroyed your last ship. Try not to break her!” Jane patted him condescendingly on the arm.

 

“Aye Aye Ma’am. Can I at least speak with Krayton before I go?”

 

“If you can persuade him to leave our daughter’s side for five minutes, yeh.” Nihlus chuckled and sent him off in the right direction.

 

 

\--*--

 

 

Feron disappeared into the shadows of the hangar bay as he made his way towards a small Corvette class ship. The single man ship was enough to transport him to his destination.

Once aboard, he took the time to disable all of the Broker’s tracking and surveillance bugs and uploading his rather advanced security measure into the ship’s VI. It would enable him to disappear from the Cronos station without the fear of being tracked or shut down by the Shadow Broker.

Feron expertly took the ship’s controls and piloted the vessel out of the hangar and towards the nearest relay in the Horsehead Nebula. The Hourglass Nebula was only a few relay jumps ahead of him. He hoped that he would be allowed to approach without being blown up.

 

 

\--*--

 

 

Krayton didn’t know when he had fallen asleep as he jolted awake as the door pinged. Someone was wanting access to Aurora’s room. Aurora got up sleepily and accepted, the door opened seconds later, allowing their guest to enter.

 

“Hello son, how are you doing?” Garrus’ smug face appeared before the pair.

 

“Dad, what are you doing here? I thought you’d returned to Palavan.” Krayton embraced his father. He had never been embarrassed or ashamed to show affection for his parents.

 

“I was, we nearly landed. I had an epiphany you might say. I couldn’t just sit at the side and not do anything to help protect you both. Archangel is back in business!” Garrus laughed and squeezed his son’s shoulders, taking in his face.

“I would never be able to forgive myself if something happened to you and I wasn’t around. I’m only here for a short time as Nihlus is having me chase up a few leads.”

 

“I’m glad Dad. After Mum...returned to the Spirits...I’ve never been as settled or as happy without you around.” Krayton looked over to Auri as she quietly observed the father and son together. Kray motioned for her to join them. She stood awkwardly at his side.

“Dad...Auri and I have decided to be together. I hope we have your blessing.” Krayton held Aurora in a comforting one arm hug as he kissed her forehead gently.

 

“Of course son, all I want is for you to be happy. I have overcome my feelings for Jane and we moved on years ago. I’m more than happy for you both.” Vakarian senior took one of each of their hands as he spoke.

 

“Wait...what? You and my Mum were together?” A shocked expression passed over the woman’s face.

 

Both Garrus and Kray chuckled at her but were soon quieted by her glare.

 

“I’m surprised your mother never told you. Yes your mother and I were together but never...ahem...intimate. I missed my chance to be with her because I was afraid to admit how I really felt. Nihlus never beat around the bush, as it were, and told her straight. And the rest is, as they say, history!” Garrus felt himself blush at having described his relationship with Jane being less than physical.

 

“Oh that’s weird!” Aurora bounced on the heels of her feet then suddenly jumped onto Krayton to crush him in a hug. They stumbled back as Kray tried to steady them.

 

“What’s the death-grip hug for?” The younger Turian asked with confusion.

 

“I...don’t know. Just felt the need to show you how I feel. I’m not scared to admit it.” Aurora smirked over at her Uncle as he smirked at the pair.

 

“I’m old enough now to admit my mistakes. I want you to understand, Krayton, that I loved your mother dearly and never let what I felt for Jane, interfere with our marriage. My feelings for Jane become less and less as the years went on and now I feel like a big protective brother.”

 

“I know you loved Mum more than anything Dad. I will never think otherwise. Thank you for understanding. I...I love Aurora and want to spend the rest of my life with her. I know we’re only known eachother for a short time but...it’s like those stories mother told me of, love at first sight.” Krayton looked away bashfully as Aurora stepped back in pure shock. He slapped himself mentally for not having told her that in private.

 

“I...emm...love you to Kray. And I’d be the happiest woman ever to spend the rest of my life with you.” Auri let out a loving hum from her subharmonics and pulled Krayton in for a passionate kiss, oblivious to Garrus’ presence.

 

“Ah...hem.” Garrus coughed into his hand to bring their attention back to him.

They sheepishly looked to him, Aurora with a blooming red face and Krayton’s subharmonics purring embarrassment.

“I’ve got a mission to prepare for so I’ll leave you two alone. Be...eh...careful and remember to...eh...protect yourselves.” Garrus then exited the room swiftly and headed back to the hangar bay.

 

Krayton stood still with his hands over his eyes, shielding his mild anger and embarrassment. _‘I can not believe Dad just said that. Spirits...kill me now.’_ To his surprise though, Auri took his hand in comfort. She looked up into his ice blue eyes with her green ones and led him back towards her bed.

 

 

\--*--

 

 

Feron had just completed the last relay just and was headed straight for his destination.

 

“Approaching vessel. Identify yourself immediately or you will be fired upon.” The controller's voice boomed through his comm.

 

“This is the Venture. Requesting permission to dock.”

 

“State your business Venture.”

 

“I have information on the Shadow Broker that I think you’ll want.” Feron replied with a small smile but behind her felt fear of not knowing if they would just blast him away of accept his request.

 

“Acknowledged...wait what is it?” The first voice cut off and a second one spoke through his comm.

 

“Feron...is that you?” Came the voice of Specter Admiral Shepard from his speakers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't write smut very well so if one of you fabulous writers out there wants to write a realistic yet loving encounter for Krayton and Aurora for me to include in the next chapter, let me know. Thank you.xx


	11. Baby Blues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Sisyphe and Anon0404 for their comments on the last chapter.
> 
> It's a tad disheartening that my story hasn't received the response that I'd hoped for so it seems that I'm writing it for those who have stuck with me from the start and for myself.
> 
> Please leave Kudos and a comment. It really helps to move me to write.
> 
> Thank you for reading and continuing to read.xx

Feron blinked slowly as he emerged from the airlock door. His docking with Home Station was smooth but he still had an odd feeling about the situation. One he was well aware he’d put himself into. There were a lot of faces to greet him along with a few guns pointed in his direction. Feron couldn’t blame them for their caution, he had been working for the Shadow Broker for the last two decades plus. The green and yellow Drell scanned the crowd for a face that he recognised only to catch the eye of the infamous assassin of his people. Thane edged his way through the guns and crowd to get to Feron.

 

“Sere Krios, I ask to speak with Shepard only. I bear no arms.” Feron dipped his head in greeting, not looking the older Drell in the eye directly.

 

“Feron, Spectre Shepard will see you now.” Krios refused to show the younger Drell the same courtesy.

 

Feron had, after all, continued to work for Liara following Jane’s attempted murder. Thane lead the other of his kind to a small conference room at the side of the hangar bay.

Jane stood with her back to them as they entered, showing complete trust in Thane’s ability to protect her. She slowly turned and looked the younger of the Drell’s in the eye. The woman tried to keep how she was feeling out of her stare and was slowly losing.

 

“Feron, what the hell do you think you’re doing? Twenty odd years you’ve stayed silent and now, of all times, you come here. Why?” Small silent tears dripped their way from Jane’s eyes and splashed on her clothing. She had been deeply hurt that he had refused to leave Liara’s side even after her ultimate betrayal.

 

“Shepard, I’m sorry. I don’t know what I can say to make this better but I do hope that you accept this data.” Feron lifted up his omni-tool and began the transfer of data onto the surrounding screens.

 

“Stop Feron. How do we know that you’re here of your own accord and haven’t been sent by her?”

 

“I made a discrete recording of our final conversation that I think you may find interesting.” The video in question began to play on the nearest vid-screen to Jane. She watched in silence and turned to Feron.

 

“She’s lost it hasn’t she?” Jane directed at him.

 

“Truely. She has obsessed over this. Even though we found out about your daughter only recently, she has put countless hours and credits into finding out how it was possible in the first place. I fear this will be her undoing.” The yellow and green alien looked to the floor in sadness. Although now he despised the Shadow Broker, she had been his friend once upon a time.

 

“Alright Feron. Please complete the transfer of the data and we’ll see about getting you some food and rest. I can’t promise that you’ll be left alone though.” Jane tried to follow the data streams on the screen in front of her but the constant flow of the upload was giving her a headache. She’d need to wait until it had completed to read the information.

 

“I understand Jane. I would not expect anything less from your family. They protect you well.” Thane ushered the younger male from the room and escorted him to the communal area of the station. The assassin understood enough about Jane to assume that she wanted the newcomer kept away from Aurora so he lead Feron to a rarely used kitchen and dining area on the large station.

 

“Sit. I’ll prepare you a meal. Once you’ve eaten, I’ll escort you to a room with an adjoining bathroom facility.” Krios began by opening the cupboard and fridge to begin cooking. All of the kitchen and cooking facilities on the station were kept well stocked as the food did not perish in its dried or frozen state.

He placed the completed meal in front of Feron, a dish he prepared often for his son on Rannoch, then set a plate down for himself.

 

“My thanks Sere. I haven’t eaten anything this delicious in a very long time.” Feron dipped his eating utensil into the food and slowly savoured every bite.

 

“I want to ask you, please answer truthfully, why did you stay with Liara knowing what she had done?” The darker scaled assassin looked thoughtfully at the information broker.

 

“I honestly felt that I had no other choice. The only other person that I felt any connection towards was, I assumed, dead. Liara showed me kindness and gave me purpose. I can not excuse the fact that I stayed with her even after I learned of Shepard’s survival from the firing of the Crucible. I guess, I know this will sound weak and cowardly, but I was scared of Liara.” Feron turned away and trilled in shame.

 

“I understand Feron. I will not judge you.” Thane hummed in comfort and placed a reassuring hand on the other male’s shoulder. The older Drell had secretly recorded this conversation and was in the process of sending it to Jane. He knew it was devious but he was the only one capable of gaining such a confession.

“Come now Feron, finish your meal and I’ll show to your quarters.” They sat in silence and ate their food.

Soon after the younger Drell had fallen deeply asleep on his assigned bed and Thane made his way back to Jane.

 

 

\--*--

 

 

“So where we off to first then EMI?” Garrus stretched his two taloned feet over his desk as he reclined in his chair.

 

“Sorry about this Vakarian but we’re needed back at Home. Shall I connect you with Nihlus to ask why?” EMI’s chirpy voice was heard over the intercom.

 

“Yes please. This is getting ridiculous. I don’t know whether I’m coming or going.” Garrus huffed and made his way down to the QEC.

 

 

“Nihlus, what in the Spirits are you doing? I’ve only just left and now you want me back.” Vakarian scowled at the holographic depiction of his friend.

 

“I’m sorry Garrus. There’s been a development. Feron showed up and brought with him some very interesting data.” This elicited a growl from the blue marked Turian.

Jane’s body and face them materialised in holographic form next to her husband.

 

“Garrus I need you to head to Omega. The Queen has some explaining to do. Expect resistance and possible violence.” Jane had taken on her Admiral stance and tone.

 

“Everything with Aria and I usually ends in violence. You know she still thinks I stole her ‘fucking woman’!” Garrus looked at the Specters in defiance and crossed his arms over his chest defensively.

 

“I know that and I’m sorry but the data that Feron provided pointed at Aria working with Liara. She may have helped her find Aurora.” Jane’s face showed her apology and Nihlus trilled understanding.

 

“Right fine. Don’t get me started on Feron by the way. We’ll head straight there.” With that Garrus cut the connection and headed to the cockpit of the Bordeaux. He missed his ship but the Specter class vessel had it’s perks. He came up behind his pilot and co-pilot and huffed in anger.

 

“Everything alright Garrus?” Hillary looked over her shoulder at her friend unhappily.

 

“Set a course for Omega. The Queen's throne needs overthrowing.” He growled too quietly for the human’s ears and stomped off towards his cabin.

 

 

\--*--

 

 

 

Aurora and Krayton slowly woke up from their short nap after having intimately gotten to know one another. Krayton was momentarily overcome with confusion about his surroundings then he felt Auri’s arm around his bare chest. He smiled happily and lay back down gently.

Aurora woke suddenly with Krayton jerking but as he calmed down, she snuggled closer to his back. Her bare torso warm against his plates.

 

“Hey you.” She smiled.

 

“Hey yourself. How are you feeling?” Krayton asked cautiously.

Neither of them had been with anyone before.

 

“Honestly, a bit tender but otherwise...great. I’m going to go for a shower okay?” She asked as she reluctantly peeled away from her boyfriend’s warm back. _‘Wow, boyfriend! Never thought I’d ever call anyone_ _that!’_ She walked happily into her bathroom and sneaked a look over to Kray as the door shut. _‘He is truly gorgeous. Get your head together Auri, shower then food then look for Mum!’_

She turned on the shower and stepped under the spray. It felt bliss.

 

“Feel better? I didn’t...uh...hurt you did I?” Krayton asked with an apologetic hum from his secondary voice box. She trilled reassuringly in response as she answered.

 

“My thighs are a bit red but nothing that medi-gel can’t fix. Don’t worry, I’m made from tough stuff!” She turned her back to him and dressed herself in a pair of comfy trousers and a hooded top.

She was normally a lot more feminine with her appearance but she really couldn’t be bothered with make-up or styling her hair. Aurora tied her hair back into a rough bun and slapped tinted moisturiser on her face. _‘I’m feeling lazy but not that lazy. Got to at least look somewhat human without the dreadful bags under my eyes!’_ By the time she had finished, Krayton had dressed and was waiting for her next to the door.

 

They headed, hand in hand, to the nearest lounge area with a kitchen and ate together.

 

“Aurora Kryik to Med Lab please.” Came Miranda’s voice through the speakers in the room.

 

“Righty then. No rest for the wicked eh?” Aurora joked and playfully elbowed Kray. He looked at her with confusion but didn’t ask for an explanation. He put it down to another strange human saying.

 

 

\--*--

 

 

Major Selan had only been working in his lab for a short time but had already found a lot of interesting data from the resulting tests. The Salarian regarded his findings with caution and typed furiously on his terminal. He needed to send this to Nihlus immediately but was wary of doing so. He didn’t want to cause a panic at Home Station. Selan knew that there was another team working on the same conclusion as him in the lab on Home but he had no way of knowing if they had reached this point yet.

 

“Results may be problematic. Must inform the Specter immediately but must also allow the other team time to conclude their research. Will travel to the station myself and I can only hope that Mordin and Miranda find what I have.” He closed his terminal and gathered up all he could.

 

After he closed the door to his small vessel and had stored his findings, he took the controls and carefully piloted it towards Sur’Kesh’s atmosphere. A small explosion from the surface of the planet rocked his ship but he was not concerned. Selan had set his lab facility to self destruct and in turn destroyed every chance to trace the results or lead anyone Home. The Major set the destination coordinates and allowed the VI to take him to Home Station.

 

“Thankfully these results do not put anyone in danger but as long as she remains...celibate...there should be no further problems. Will assess the situation upon arrival. Will suggest a hormone implant to prevent an occurrence.” Selan shut off his datapad that he was using to record his findings and set it aside.

 

_‘I do hope that her attraction to the younger Vakarian doesn’t come to much.’_ The Salarian Major lay back in his chair and fell asleep.

 

 

\--*--

 

 

 

“Ah Aurora. Good to see you. How are you feeling?” The fast paced speech of Mordin Solus greeted her as she entered the Med Lab.

Krayton had left her alone to go shower. _‘He just wants a nosey around without me!’_ Auri thought amusingly.

 

“Great. Thank you Doctor Solus. What tests are you doing today?” She skipped over to them and plonked herself down on to the bed she had used yesterday.

 

“No tests today Aurora but I need to ask you a question. It is personal but I would ask that you answer truthfully.” Miranda stood at the foot of the bed, scanning through her data pad.

 

“Okay. I’ll try.” Aurora was unsure of where this was going but steeled herself for whatever ‘personal’ question she had coming.

 

“Have you been sexually active in the last six months and if yes, how often?” Miranda asked without even batting an eyelash. Auri flushed with embarrassment and her face turned a brilliant red.

 

“I’m not sure what that has to do with anything.” Auri bit back defensively.

 

“Assure you this is relevant. Answer the question please.” Mordin spoke up from his terminal.

 

“Emm...okay...yes to the first question and once to the second.” The younger woman really didn’t want to go into detail.

 

“Thank you Aurora. How recently was this and with what species?” Miranda typed furiously on her omni-tool without looking up.

 

“Ehhh...just last night and Turian.” Auri picked the pillow up from the bed and held it over her face. Her cheeks were burning so hot that she thought it would burn through the fabric. Although she was a 23 year old woman who had spent most of her teenage years alone due to her parents work, she wasn’t a very open and social person. Aurora appeared cheeky and bubbly on the outside she was self conscious and quiet on the inside. The intimate and private information she was being asked for was hard for her.

 

“One last thing, were you careful and protected?” Miranda almost looked sorry from where Auri peeked out from under the pillow.

 

“Yes we were. We used a condom and it stayed whole. No tears.” Aurora collapsed back onto the bad and rolled herself away from the doctors. She lay on her side and was horrified to see Krayton looking at her thoughtfully from the doorway. _'Did he just hear all of that? Spirits help me.'_  She could hear his comforting hum from where she lay and could see his wide loving smile.

 

“Thank you Aurora. I’m sorry for having asked you those things but it is vitally important that you keep yourself protected from pregnancy. We can’t say much more now until we run more tests but we’ll call you back tomorrow.” Miranda had her hand on the younger woman’s shoulder, rubbing it gently.

 

Aurora rolled herself off of the med lab bed and quickly left the room. She was angry and embarrassed but also she felt fearful of the implications of pregnancy. _‘What do they mean...I can’t get pregnant? Ever?’_ She asked herself as she held onto her boyfriend’s arm for strength and support as they walked slowly towards her mother’s office.


	12. Specter Status Recognised

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to Sisyphe for the comments on the last chapter. It was very much appreciated.  
> Also big thanks to Anyre and curiousmg for their Kudos.
> 
> Thank you for reading and continuing to read. xx

Nihlus looked to his wife after Garrus had abruptly cut the connection. He had known the younger turian for many years and felt a pang of guilt at having him walk into hell by himself. Kryik was more than convinced of Garrus’ abilities to take care of himself but he was aware that Aria had a small army at her back.

 

“Jane do you think we should send backup for Garrus? I don’t like him walking into fire alone.”

 

“I think you’re right Nihlus, usually I’d say he’s more than capable of looking after himself but this time...he may need help. But who?” Jane looked up into her husband's eyes in question.

 

“Let me think for a while and I’ll get back to you. Have you seen our daughter in a while? She’s unusually quiet.” Kryik smirked at his wife.

 

“Nope but I hear Mordin and Miranda are nearing some conclusions so I’ll start there. Let me know when you’ve come to a conclusion about Garrus.” With that Jane left the conference room and headed to the Med Lab.

 

The turian Specter looked out at the empty black of space with its twinkling stars in the distance. _‘I could send him but...maybe, no. Although that would work. Yes we’ll send him.’_ Nihlus left the room and headed in search of his target.

He found him asleep in one of the many bedrooms that the station had to offer. Kyik knocked gently on the door frame and entered without waiting for permission. The male lying on the bed slowly woke up and blinked at the intruder.

 

“Specter Kryik, can I help you?” The now fully awake male said sitting up.

 

\--*--

 

Specter General Alenko paced around the command deck of his Galactic Alliance vessel and mused the current mission. He had been tasked by Admiral Hackett to investigate the Broker’s movements and agents but they had hit a brick wall. Kaiden had come into his own over the years following the Reaper War and had made a name for himself. Alenko was still in very good shape for being in his mid fifties but he had worked hard at that. His trademark hairstyle was flecked with grey and it suited the usually black haired man. His handsome features were only mildly wrinkled around his eyes and forehead. For many he was still a very good looking man.

Kaiden had had a few relationship here and there but none had been what he was looking for so he had contented himself with the realisation that his work was his only love. Alenko only rarely felt lonely as his work and his family on Home Station kept him going.

 

Kaiden rounded the central command console and headed for the bridge and cockpit. He stood behind his pilots chair and surveyed the passing of space through the blue waves of the ships mass effect field.

 

“Urgent communication incoming from Kryik Specter.” The voice of his geth pilot broke his wonder at the space passing them by.

 

“Thank you, forward it to my personal communicator.” Kaiden turned and made his way to his cabin.

 

After Synthesis had been the ending result all those years ago, the Geth and remaining Reaper ground forces had joined the galactic community peacefully. Many took up roles as construction and engineer workers but after everything had been repaired, they had intigrated into many ships crews and the armies of the galaxy. The Victory, Specter Alenko’s frigate class ship, had several Geth and Reaper crew members. The Mess Hall Sergeant was, of all things, a Marauder! The former turian was an exceptional cook. It had taken a while for the galactic community to trust and accept the help of the forces that had threatened and fought them but now they saw them no differently than their own species or friends.

 

The larger Sovereign and Harbinger class Reapers had returned to dark space, vowing to return if they were needed. The troop transport and Destroyer class ships had remained, spreading themselves over the galaxy to aid the smaller planets and to mine for hidden resources. The galaxy was at peace but the Canadian Specter couldn’t help but feel a sense of dread that something wasn’t right.

 

“Nihlus what can I do for you?” Kaiden accepted the incoming transmission, trying to keep his tone set and formal on the off chance that the communication wasn’t secure.

 

“Ah, General Alenko, we have a lead for you. If I may, I am sending you an ally of ours to help with the next step. I’ll forward you the relevant information and pick up point.” The human male’s secondary and untraceable omni-tool blinked orange with an uploading data packet. He skimmed the data and looked up at the vid screen in shock.

 

“You can’t be serious? Him, why now?” Alenko could feel himself glow blue in anger.

 

“Because, Specter, she’ll never see it coming.” Nihlus trilled in confidence and smirked at the flabbergasted man on the other end of the vid call.

 

“If you say so Nihlus. I guess I’ll just trust your judgement on that. We’ll head to the pick up location immediately. Thank you for this information. Happy hunting Specter.” Kaiden caught the faint grin appear on the turian’s face before he cut the link.

 

 

 _‘Well this is new. Better be a good move or I’ll shoot him myself.’_ General Alenko thought to himself as he returned to the cockpit.

 

“Myriad, set a course for these coordinates.”

 

“Right away Alenko General.” The Victory’s pilot responded and immediately his synthetic fingers moved over the control panels in front of him. Although the Geth had achieved true intelligence, they still had an odd habit of referring to others by their rank or surname first. No one ever corrected them and just accepted the mannerism.

 

 

Daratar was a remote planet in the Faryar system of the Hourglass Nebula but it was the opportune place for a discrete pickup. Kaiden had read the reports sent from Nihlus and had discovered than while Shepard had been with Cerberus, she and her team had taken down three heavy mechs left behind by Eclipse forces to destroy their smuggled goods. Cerberus had recovered the smuggled items and left the planet and mech wreckages where they fell.

 

“Ground team is to scour the immediate area for any threats and is to secure the pickup location.” Alenko directed to his mixed ground team. It consisted of two Cannibals, one husk, a Marauder and three human marines. _‘Several years ago, this would have been a terrifying sight!’_ The human general laughed for himself.

 

“Yes sir” was the reply as they jumped out of the open bay door of the ship. It only took a few minutes to secure the landing zone as there was no danger. A lone male stood waiting for the General to approach him. The specter walked slowly in the newcomers direction, his hand twitching over his holstered hip pistol.

 

“Kryik said you came to help but I’m going to reserve my judgement until I am sure you are trustworthy.” Kaiden eyed the yellow and green alien with caution.

 

“I understand General Alenko. I can not even guess how strange it seems for me to be here now but I assure you I am only here to help. May we speak privately inside?” Feron looked at the human in front of him, trying his best to be confident and not show his nervousness.

 

“We may. Ground Team...back to the ship. Good job” With that the odd looking bunch entered the vessel and they were soon on their way to there main objective location.

 

 

\--*--

 

 

Jane had been shocked at what she had learned from the two resident specialists working in the Med Lab but after Major Selan had arrived and confirmed the findings, she accepted the results. Her daughter should avoid pregnancy at all costs until more tests and results could be found. Both Selan and the Med Lab staff had concluded that Aurora was only the beginning of a new hybrid species. Any offspring that she would produce would possess a power that none of them could comprehend.

 

Shepard had feared she had lost her baby after Liara’s betrayal and did not know of it’s survival until after the Crucible had fired and she was recovering in a hospital on Earth. Only now did the Catalyst’s words make sense to her. It had sacrificed itself to fire the Crucible. It saw that life had taken a new turn and that it was only the beginning of a new era and species. The Starchild had preserved the fragile fetus and had preserved a piece of itself within it. Aurora was not only just a hybrid but the Starchild and it’s power, lived on within her. A small glimpse of the power that she contained was released into the Arena when she feared for Krayton’s life. This power was triggered by the desire to save lives. A power that no one could fully understand the extent of. If she were to have children then that power would be passed on to them and would continue to do so through the resulting generations.

 

As no one knew what this power was capable of, it would be unwise to reproduce without further analysis. Aurora was at the age where she would have liked to settle down to start a family but this new had hit her hard. She had only just found the man or turian of her dreams and wanted nothing more than to be his wife and the mother of his children. Aurora and Krayton realised that their relationship had moved on faster than anyone was comfortable with but they knew deep down that it was right. It may be a silly and immature way of looking at it but they didn’t care what anyone thought. Again, an immature way of viewing it.

 

 

Shepard soon found her daughter and future son-in-law sitting at a table in the communal area of the station.

 

“Aurora, sweetheart, I’ve just spoken with Miranda, Mordin and Major Selan. Are you alright?” Jane didn’t quite know what to say to her daughter. She was 23 years old and not a child anymore but Jane couldn’t help but still see the playful toddler that Nihlus and her loved with all their hearts. They still loved her wholey now but Aurora was still their little girl.

 

“I think so Mum. I just don’t know what to make of all of this. So I’m a turian/human hybrid but I also have a part of the Starchild in me? This is weird.” Auri took Krayton’s hand and squeezed it gently for support.

 

“I know honey, I don’t know how or why but we’ll do everything to find out. They need to test the extent of your biotic power as that seems to be influenced by the Catalyst. How they’ll do that, I have no idea.” Jane sat in the chair next to her daughter and pulled her into a hug. Shepard knew exactly how Miranda and Mordin would test it but she didn’t tell Aurora.

 

“We’ll figure this out together Auri. I promise. I’ll not leave your side.” Krayton looked into Auri’s green eyes with determination and hummed affection.

 

“I know you will. Thank you.”

 

“You never need to thank me for anything. I love you.” Kray looked slightly nervous at having Jane sitting there. The 55 year old human Specter still kind of frightened him after all of the stories his mother and father had told him about her.

 

“I love you too.” Aurora said straight, not fazed by her mother’s presence.

 

Jane gave her daughter one final hug and then gave a short one to the blue marked turian and left them alone again. _‘It’s horrible to have to do this to her but it’s the only way to know what she can and will do.’_ Jane felt guilty at what was to come but it was the only way. She marched with determination to find Thane and Samara as they would be needed to help.


	13. Forged Alliances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to Sisyphe and StealthSister for their comments on the last chapter.   
> Also to StealthSister and the guest who left Kudos.
> 
> It is great to know that people are enjoying my little story.
> 
> As always, comments and Kudos are most welcome.  
> xx

Garrus huffed loudly as he reclined back into his chair and waited for the vid-call to connect. He was silently furious at having been sent to deal with Aria but he knew it had to be done. Vakarian wasn’t surprised really that the blue woman had betrayed them. She never was a particularly grateful friend to Jane for having reclaimed her station from Cerberus but this was just low.

 

Garrus’ terminal beeped, signalling that the call had been accepted, and he waited for the face of his close friend to appear. He could still never get over how Tali looked without her enviro-suit on. He had imagined her looking similar to a female turian but he was far wrong.

 

Tali’s skin was a faint lilac that shimmered in the sun due to the tiny scales all over her. Her skin resembled that of a drell’s but less harsh and more fragile. Some features remained the same as a turian’s with her two toed feet and three fingered hands. Tali’Zorah had long hair, the only other species in the galaxy to have the strange fur, which was the colour of midnight. An inky black colour that shone slightly blue in the sun. Quarian’s eyes reminded Garrus of an Earth cat that Jane had shown him countless vids on over the years, not the elongated pupils but that they reflected the light. That was why the species’ eyes had almost glowed through their helmets before they had removed them. Their sensitive lenses would reflect the light to protect the retina.

 

Garrus sat before the screen as Tali’s face appeared. “Garrus, I thought something had happened to you. Don’t go scaring me like that again.” The Admiral scolded her friend. Garrus had completely forgotten that not everyone was in on his little secret.

 

“I’m sorry Tali but it was the only way to disappear without suspicion. How is Rannoch?” Garrus relaxed and gently scratched at the soft hide on the back of his neck. The tension in his body was causing his muscles to become achy.

 

“Well, ok then...but no more tricks, alright? Oh and everything here is doing well. Kal and I have been helping to build more housing for the last few thousand drell that are arriving. I didn’t realise that Rannoch had so much desirable dry land! The children are well too.” Tali’s eyes always shone bright whenever she spoke of her family. Kal’Reegar was thought to have been lost on Palavan during the Reaper war. He had suffered many suit ruptures and had given himself up for dead when a squadron of geth fighters appeared and evacuated the quarian squad. They had been shocked and apprehensive at first, to accept the help, but they had no other option other than to die. The Admiral and Reegar had married not long after the end of the war, surrounded by their friends on Earth.

 

“That’s good, I’m glad to hear it. I’m off on a dangerous job at the moment so I wasn’t sure when I’d be able to call again. I hope to hell I won’t die on that hell hole. You can probably guess as I can’t say much more on here.” Vakarian eyed the female’s face as she pondered his words and eventually nodded her head in understanding.

 

“Be safe Garrus. The children miss their Uncle Gar Gar!” Tali chuckled with a sad smile on her face. Her two children were much younger than both Krayton and Aurora, at aged 11 and 13, but still took to calling him Gar Gar.

 

“I know Tali, I miss them too. I’ll be as safe and as careful as I can be. I hope to speak with you soon, bye.” The Admiral gave a small wave from her end of the vid-call and cut the connection. Vakarian felt himself deflate with the pressure and the breath that he didn’t know he was holding.

How was he supposed to achieve such a thing by himself with just the technical help of EMI? Cerberus had struggled to topple Aria so how in the Spirit’s name was he meant to do this? Garrus supposed that he could lure her to the ship with false intel and kidnap her but he realised that was madness. Aria’s biotics would most definitely tear holes from the ship’s hull without an inhibitor. Which he didn’t have. Defeated, Garrus slumped forward and put his head in his hands.

 

“Incoming transmission from Specter Alenko. I will forward it to the comm room.” EMI could tell Garrus wasn’t at his best so had tried her best to sound light and cheerful. She was happy that for now, it seemed to work.

 

“Thanks Em. I'll head straight there. Wait...where is there by the way? Forgot this wasn’t the Karliah!” Garrus scratched his mandible in confusion as he wandered the halls aimlessly.

 

“Door at the end of the hall Prim...Garrus. Sorry I’ll have to get used to that!” EMI and Hilary could be heard laughing over the comm as they watched Garrus stop and glare at the nearest camera. He had been walking in the wrong direction and had taken an instant disliking to his former title.

 

“Right thank you both.” Vakarian's curt response could be heard as he finally found the correct door. The QEC set up on the Bordeaux was simpler than that of his past ship. _Specter perks I guess!_ The turian huffed to himself as he accepted the General’s transmission.

 

“Kaidan, how are things in the Galactic Alliance? Need me to go sort out some issues or to pick up some useless junk?” Archangel stood smugly in front of Alenko’s hologram and chortled. The specter’s face creased up from laughter as they shared the joke. Garrus had always hated the way the Alliance had ‘requested’ Shepard’s help while out fighting Saren then the Collector’s and finally the Reapers. They human military seemed almost incompetent the way they had sent the Normandy here, there and everywhere knowing full well that Shepard and her team were fighting to save and protect the galaxy.

 

“Ha, not this time Garrus. I’ve been sent to help you along with a surprising ally. To say I’m happy about this would be a lie but both Nihlus and Jane seem to trust him.” Kaidan’s previously happy face turned sour but he remained calm.

 

“Let me guess...Feron?” Garrus growled and his subharmonics matched.

 

“Yeh him. Kryik sent me some data and a vid that you may find interesting.” Alenko’s secondary omni-tool lit up as he typed the send commands on to it. They entire ‘family’ had been fitted with untraceable second tools to avoid tracking and detection should ‘Dawn Break’. The former Primarch’s arm lit up and he accepted the download. Both males stood in silence as Garrus watched the two videos, one showing Liara and Feron’s conversation and the second, Thane and Feron's.

 

“Ok, but I still don’t like this. What if this is all some elaborate ploy to infiltrate Home and wipe us out?” Vakarian knew he was being a tad dramatic but after having witnessed Liara’s apparent break down, he wasn’t so sure.

 

“I hear you Garrus but else do we have to go on? Right now we have to concentrate on removing ‘the Queen’ and if possible, bring her in for Thane to take care of. Oh I’d pay to see that!” The General almost managed to squeeze a small chuckle from Garrus, almost. Vakarian was being unusually hard about the whole situation.

 

“Shall we meet somewhere closer to the station to discuss how this will happen? Lorek in the Fathar system has an abandoned Eclipse base if I remember right.” A small map of the Omega Nebula appeared next to Kaidan and then it zoomed in on the planet Garrus had mentioned.

 

“You are correct Garrus. The planet has been colonised by Batarians but they keep to the city and surrounding area. The former Eclipse base is located 100km from Jalnor. It would be an ideal meeting place.” EMI came to stand next to her friend as she directed the males attention to the map.

 

“That’s a plan then Vakarian. We can be there in...12 hours.” Alenko waited for Myriad to confirm this then turned back to Garrus and EMI.

 

“The Bordeaux can be there in 10 so we’ll scout it out and deal with any problems that may be squatting in the area.” Garrus tapped his chin in thought then looked up to the hologram of Kaidan waiting for his affirmative. The specter nodded and cut the link.

 

“On our way sir.” Hilary voiced over the intercom.

 

 

\--*--

 

 

Alarms blaring and warning lights flashing woke Aurora up from a happy and peaceful sleep. She glanced around in a panic looking for Krayton, who had been sharing her bed that night. The door to Auri’s room swooshed open and a rather flustered James Vega ran in.

 

“Sunny get up. We’re under attack.” He bellowed, throwing a handful of discarded clothes in her direction. “Now Aurora.” James shouted after noticing her fearful expression.

 

“Where’s Kray? He was sleeping right here.” The woman stuttered while pulling on her leggings and hooded top. She tripped more than once trying to hop into her leg wear. A normally funny sight but right now was not the time for that.

 

“They got him Sunny. How they managed to sneak a large ass turian out of here, I don’t know.” They made their way quickly through the web of interlocking halls and corridors to the hangar bay. Jane was already armoured up and commanding the family to action. Several people were missing as far as Auri could see.

 

“Aurora, sweetheart. We have to go. We need to launch a rescue and we need all the help we can get. Normally I would never ask you but…” Jane trailed off and looked to her daughter.

 

“I’m helping Mum. They took Kray and they have to die for that.” The younger woman’s hands glowed an ominous greeny blue as she took up the light armour offered to her by Javik. She threw off her hoodie and began strapping on the protection. The prothean stepped back and shared a knowing look with Shepard. They bundled themselves onto the waiting shuttle, leaving behind Grunt, Javik and Legion to protect the station.

The shuttle, piloted by Jeff and EDI, sped out of the hangar and jumped to FTL in a blink.

 

 

\--*--

 

 

Vakarian and EMI jumped down onto the bases landing pad and immediately raised their weapons. Garrus took point and cautiously edged toward the entrance. Nothing untoward appeared as the pair went from room to room, checking for danger. Once each room had been checked they made way back into the main room. Garrus found a table and several chairs in the adjoining rooms and was setting them up for the ‘meeting’. He had brought with him a couple of bottles of both levo and dextro beer. The group were sure to need it soon. EMI was keeping herself amused by hacking the left over terminals but had not found anything of use by the the time Kaidan and Feron walked through the door.

 

The General and Archangel shook hands and warily eyed up the drell. Feron sat down nervously and waited for the others to sit. “So, Feron. What exactly can you do to help us and more importantly, why?” Vakarian crossed his arms over his chest aggressively and trilled, only Feron could understand what he was implying with his subharmonics. The drell replied in kind and Garrus relaxed a bit.

 

“Emm...we all don’t understand what you’re purring about.” Alenko turned to the other males in confusion.

 

“We don’t ‘purr’ Kaidan. We use our secondary voice boxes to convey emotions and understanding. I was basically warning Feron here, that I would kill him without a second thought if he tried anything.” Garrus explained.

 

“And I replied that I had no such desire to die or to cause you or your family pain, either through treachery or physical hurt.” Feron added causing an amused face to appear on the specter’s face.

 

“Wow, you said all that through just purring? No one ever explained that to me before.” Both Garrus and Feron had a small chuckle at the human’s expense. Kaidan feigned hurt and soon everything turned back to a serious note.

 

They each in turn explained their thoughts on how to proceed next and soon they agreed on the details. The alcohol that Garrus had provided had broken the ice and they relaxed into the discussion. Both parties returned to their respective shuttles and were soon back on board their ships. The Victory and Bordeaux took off at FTL together towards Omega. The plan was in motion.

 

 

\--*--

 

 

Krayton squirmed against his bonds and struggled to move. He had deduced that he was tied to a chair using omni-cuffs around his wrists and ankles. His vision had been obscured with a blindfold and he was trying his hardest to relax and not panic. The turian’s sense of hearing was sharper than most species and he could tell there was two other being in the space with him. Not being able to tell where he was, was most annoying to him. Of course being bound and blindfolded was annoying but he would relax a bit knowing he wasn’t sitting waiting to be jettisoned out of an airlock.

 

A figure approached him, a male, from the way they walked as far as he could hear as the person approached. The blindfold was whipped from his face and his eyes slowly adjusted to the light change. Krayton growled and thrashed against his bonds as the others in the room came into focus. The young turian was too shocked to vocalise anything much past his subharmonics. A light, reassuring trill could be heard by Krayton from the back of the room, from the shadows, and he could not see the originator. Kray’s mandibles flared in anger at the trilling trying to calm down but soon was left dumbfounded as the person approached.

 

“What in the Spirits name is going on?” The blue clan marked turian shouted at the now identifiable figure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about all the cliffhanger type bits!! 
> 
> Also in case anyone wondered, I use the Mass Effect Wiki for all my information regarding planets and systems.
> 
> The subharmonic thing I gathered from other fics, so thanks to those authors!
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	14. The Green Eyed Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Sisyphe for your comments on the last chapter. It meant a lot.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter and as always, Kudos and comments are very welcome.xx

Both the Victory and the Bordeaux approached Omega cautiously. The ships had been hailed by the asteroid station’s controller, who had directed them to a double docking bay. No awkward questions had been asked about their intentions although during Alenko and Vakarian’s meeting, they had allowed for any and all possible happenings. Kaidan and Garrus were prepared for the most violent outcome of this mission and were equipped with several weapons each plus a biotics inhibitor. The males couldn’t risk taking Aria alive if she had full control of her biotics. One outcome that neither ship’s inhabitants had foreseen, was Aria greeting them in person, alone on the dock.

 

“What the fucks the matter now Garrus? Dying not good enough for you that you decided to come back here?” Aria smirked at the former Primarch as he disembarked from the Bordeaux. Vakarian was good at masking his emotions and was secretly glad of his C-SEC days. His walk down the ramp was slow but purposeful.

 

“You know me Aria, never far from a good fight!” Garrus laughed with the asari. “New developments I’m afraid. I’ve got things set up in the boardroom.” He motioned to the door with his hand and was surprised when the blue woman complied. They entered the airlock together and waited for the pressurising cycle to end. The slow tread to the meeting room was almost torturous for the turian. Unbeknownst to the queen of Omega, Specter Alenko had been observing the trade of words and had entered the second vessel quietly from the back. Kaidan was waiting for them as the woman entered the room first. Shock was visible on her face at having a gun pointed at her head.

 

“What the hell is going on here?” She fumed, glowing a faint blue with anger.

 

“We have solid evidence to connect you with the Shadow Broker and the sharing of sensitive information. You are under arrest by Council law.” The male human approached with the intent of handcuffing the asari. Aria attempted to throw a Warp at the specter but it failed. Garrus had placed the inhibitor gently on her neck while Kaidan was talking and was now in the process of grabbing the woman’s hands and pinning her to the floor.

 

Once the cuffs were secure, Garrus lifted Aria up and she immediately threw her head back and cracked him on the nose. Blue blood flowed from his broken nose plates and onto his armour. “You will regret doing that.” He smugly said and shoved her hard onto a chair.

 

Aria’s leg swung out and caught the human in the genital area. Alenko dropped to his knees in pain and was rewarded with a swift knee to the jaw. He landed on the floor with a thud and writhed in agony. Vakarian was quick to program an overload on his omni-tool and sent volts of electricity through the asari, who joined Kaidan on the floor, jerking and spasming. Archangel retrieved his friend from the floor and set him on his feet. No sooner had the specter recovered when he kicked out hard into the female’s stomach. “You’ll not get another chance to get me on my back like that again, bitch.” Alenko spat in her direction.

 

The two males left the woman in pain on the floor and left the room. “EMI, tell us immediately if she tries anything.” The human said in no apparent direction.

 

“Will do Kaidan. Can I kick her too? It looked like fun!” EMI’s playful response came through the comm speakers. Both males chuckled and made their way to the bridge, forgetting their evident injuries.

 

“I think we’ll let Thane have his fun first, then we’ll see what’s left of her.” The handsome middle aged man spoke with the woman in the co-pilot’s chair. EMI turned to him with a grin on her face that was almost scary. Her face then changed to one of concern when she regarded the males injuries. The turian had a broken nose and his front was glistening with blue blood and the human male had a large cut on his jaw from the impact of the asari’s knee. Red blood was covering his formerly pristine uniform. “You two had better head to the med-bay to get those cleaned up.” The woman motioned to their faces.

 

“Oh right...yeh.” Garrus reached up to his nose and winced when his gloved talon made contact with the broken nasal plate. He had forgotten he was injured. Kaidan did the same with his jaw but said his farewells and returned to the Victory for treatment. The specter had to report to Admiral Hackett and had already fabricated a story to cover the loss of Aria’s body. The Victory disengaged from the docking clamps and Myriad maneuvered away from the asteroid and toward the mass relay. The Bordeaux was close behind but headed toward Home station. Vakarian sat on a bed in the med-bay and was having his nose seen to by the small crew’s medical officer.

 

The journey home was a short one and they were soon landing in the hangar bay. Archangel was shocked to be greeted by Javik, Grunt and Legion. “Where’s everyone else?” The turian asked cautiously, looking at the faces of the males in front of him for any tells. Their faces remained stoic as he charged past them to search for his friends.

 

\--*--

 

Aurora stood fuming in the small space of the shuttle as it flew to it’s destination. She had wanted to pace to work out her anger but the shuttle was full of armoured bodies. Auri faced the screen displaying the feed from the external camera, with a glare that could pierce anything. Shepard sat in quiet contemplation, regarding her daughter with concern, knowing in her heart that they were doing the right thing. _‘I do_ _hope she can forgive me for this.’_ Jane looked to the floor to avoid making eye contact with the unsuspecting crew.

 

The shuttle was soon touching down gently onto a planet’s surface that only some of the crew recognised. Heavy mech remains were scattered around and only the noise of native birds could be heard as the ground team disembarked from the Kodiak. Aurora charged forward in a burst of green biotics, similar to the colour of Javik’s. The young woman stood in the centre of the former landing zone and a powerful blast emanated from her.

 

The rest of the shuttle’s crew stood with their backs against the Kodiak, horror on their faces, as the metal corpses of the mechs were lifted into the air and disintegrated into dust. Next came the remains of a land vehicle, which had been left abandoned and rusting, hovering menacingly in the air above Aurora head. A loud battle cry was shouted from the woman’s mouth as the rusted metal evaporated into dust and settled on the ground around her feet.

Mordin sat, unnoticed, in the shuttle’s doorway furiously typing away on his omni-tool.

 

Shepard ran forward in an attempt to calm her daughter but was thrown back as another green wave erupted from Auri. “Aurora, we need to search the area to see if they’re still here. Please calm down.” Jane futilely shouted to her daughter. Aurora glanced at Shepard with eyes that were unseeing as the power of the Starchild took over her body. Auri was still hovering above the ground, wrapped in a blanket of green power, as she looked over the others stood next to the shuttle.

 

“They are coming. They are coming. There will be no escape.” The haunting words left the human woman’s mouth as her body returned to the ground and the green glow disappeared. Jane rushed to her child’s now unconscious body and lifted her carefully into her arms.

 

“I hope you’re happy. Look what we’ve done.” Jane sobbed in the direction of Mordin, Miranda and the Major as she placed Aurora’s sleeping body into the shuttle.

 

“Sorry it had to happen this way. Still don’t know what’s going on but will do more tests.” Solus looked up from his omni-tool and regarded his friend with sympathy.

 

“No, no more tests. Weren’t you watching? She could have killed us all and for what? Science?” Shepard scoffed at the salarian’s words and turned her back to him, gently stroking her girl’s hair. “And what about what she said? Who’s coming and why?” The specter slumped on the floor of the Kodiak in defeat and put her head in her hands. Tears flowed freely from behind her closed eyelids. A gentle hand was placed on Jane’s shoulder and she jerked in shock.

 

“Hey Lola, it’s ok. We’re all here to help and we won’t let anything happen to Sunny, ok?” The strong voice of James Vega met Shepard’s ears and she visibly relaxed. James sat down on the floor next to his friend and placed a comforting arm around her shoulders. The rest of the crew awkwardly entered the Kodiak and soon they were on their way back home. From the cockpit of the shuttle, EDI sent out a message to both Legion and Samara.

 

\--*--

 

Krayton growled in the direction of the now familiar drell that stood in front of him and writhed against his bonds. The rooms occupants had tried to have a conversation when Thane had stepped forward from the shadows but it had ended with the young turian shouting obscenities at them. Wrex stood at the back of the chair, which held the turian, with his arms crossed over his large chest and a look of amusement on his ancient face. Samara stood casually beside Thane in her usual cool manner. The matriarchal asari’s omni-tool glowed orange and she regarded the message with no concern.

 

“We have been called out. The assessment has been made and we need not hide in here any longer.” She directed to the unbound males in the room. Thane turned to her and bowed his head in understanding. The drell lifted his arm and typed commands on his own tool. The cuffs around Kray’s wrists and ankles were released and the turian rubbed at his tender joints. He looked up at Wrex as the krogan circled round the chair to the room’s not so apparent exit.

 

“Just wait a fucking minute, what the hell was that all about?” Krayton stomped up to Thane and jabbed a gloved talon into the drell’s shoulder. Thane didn’t flinch nor make any attempt to restrain the young man but simply stood with an apologetic look on his face and a hum of his subharmonics.

 

“We are sorry Krayton. We were to keep you bound and restrained so that Mordin and Miranda could assess Aurora’s power. They were only able to do this by tricking her into believing that you had been captured by the enemy. They are on their way back to the station now.” The older drell dipped his head in submission but had no intention of fighting the turian. _‘It is a fight the boy would never win.’_ Thane thought smugly to himself. Krayton backed off and hummed in understanding. Not in understanding of what they had done but that he accepted the drell’s words and apology.

 

“What a fucking way to go about it. How am I ever to trust you lot if you do shit like this?” Krayton had never sworn so much in his life. The large male krogan turned to him and Krayton felt scared for a moment.

 

“Heh heh heh, got a quad on you kid. But I know what you mean and don’t worry, nothing like this will ever happen again. You have my word on that.” Wrex’s tone had started light but had finished serious and Krayton accepted his word with a dip of his head.

 

“Well ok then but I still don’t like it.” The turian huffed childishly and left the small room with the others. The room was situated in a quieter area of Home station that had a sign saying ‘janitor’ on it. _‘They locked_ _me in a bloody broom cupboard...fuck sake’_ Kray thought as he stormed off in the direction of the hangar bay.

 

Halfway to his destination, the young turian crashed rather clumsily into the chest of his father. The had walked through a door at the same time and staggered backwards with the force of impact. “Dad, what the hell?” Krayton asked the older Vakarian while rubbing his sore chest plate.

 

“Sorry son. I’ve not long arrived back and couldn’t find anyone. What’s going on?”

 

“Just a little experiment that was apparently successful. I was locked in a cleaning cupboard so don’t know what went on.” Krayton responded seriously to his father’s question.

 

“Alright then...wait what, you were locked in a cupboard?” Vakarian senior laughed at his son’s explanation.

 

“More like held hostage.” By this point Thane, Samara and Wrex had joined the father and son in the hallway. The drell took the older turian aside and explained the situation in full. Garrus in return told Thane that he had brought back a gift for him. The older drell’s eyes lit up with purpose and he left to board the Bordeaux. Samara and Wrex had left the turians alone and were awaiting the Kodiak’s return in the hangar.

 

“Well, that sounded very interesting son. Sorry they had to do that but I understand and trust Jane and Nihlus’ decision.” Garrus rounded his son’s shoulder with his arm and led him back down the hall to the large communal area. They sat in silence, drinking dextro beer when Nihlus barged through the door.

 

“Krayton we need your help. There was some sort of accident and Aurora isn’t waking up. We had hoped you might be able to help.” The white marked turian directed at the younger of the Vakarians. Krayton had stood up at the word ‘accident’ and was making his way to the door before the specter had finished talking. The three large turians hastily made their way to the med-lab and were shocked at the sight before them. Aurora was unconscious on a bed but her eyes were wide open and glowing a menacing green.

 

“What the absolute hell?” Krayton exclaimed as he stood by the woman’s bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope the chapter was enjoyable and didn't leave too many unanswered questions.  
> xx


	15. Let Your Conscience Be Your Guide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to Sisyphe and Anon0404 for their comments on the last chapter.
> 
> Slightly shorter chapter this time and BE WARNED, there is mention of torture.
> 
> Hope any previous questions are answered this time.  
> Thanks for reading.xx

_Turn Back._

 

“Where am I?”

 

_TURN BACK._

 

“Who are you?”

 

 

\--*--

 

 

Krayton had been sitting by his love’s bed for five days. Only leaving to use the bathroom, shower and eat. He slept by her side every night but was wary of being too close as the woman’s eyes, although now shut, still glowed a menacing green. Aurora’s heart rate and breathing had remained steady since she had been returned to Home station but there was no sign of her waking up. Scan of the woman’s brain activity showed spikes of activity at regular periods throughout the day. This had puzzled the resident medical professionals.

 

Ms Lawson slowly approached the large sleeping turian and gently roused him. Krayton was looking awful. The male’s plates were dull and the vivid blue of his eyes were dimmed. Miranda forcefully ejected the man so that Mordin, Prudot and herself could work without distraction. Prudot being Major Selan’s first name. Krayton reluctantly left the medical room in search of his father. Garrus was found in the communal room along with James Vega and Jack. The younger turian dropped himself heavily into a turian specific armchair. He was thinking that he could relax here but Vega had other ideas. The muscular man, over the last five days, had been questioning Jane and Nihlus non-stop.

 

James was still unsure of why Aurora had had to go through what she had and why Krayton and himself had been set up. “I’ve told you a thousand fucking times already, Kasumi and Thane snuck in and drugged the kid. Myself and Jane created a, scene let’s say, in the hangar to make it look like we were under attack. Your ass had barely caught up with your brain when Miranda sent you to get Auri. We all played a part in this shit storm.” Jack huffed out as she poured a strong drink for Vega and herself.

 

“I just wish I’d been told before hand. This is loco. Why hasn’t Sunny woken up yet?”

 

“Fuck knows James. Do you think you’d be as convincing if you’d been told?” A filled glass was slid across the coffee table and James took it up. Sipping at the fiery liquid.

 

“S’pose not. How ya doing mate?” James directed to the younger Vakarian. Krayton slouched lower into the comfortable cushions and he blew out a long sigh. Garrus looked at his son with concern and affection.

 

“Shit. Just really, shit. I don’t know what to do to help and it’s infuriating. Miranda struggled to get me to leave there...but I guess there’s nothing I can do anyway.” The young male’s head slumped back in defeat as he put his feet up onto the low table. He stretched his feet and toes and felt like he was falling asleep.

 

“Woah. Do that again Spike.” James was staring at the turians feet with amusement.

 

“Do what? This?” Krayton flexed his toes and feet again, thinking that it was nothing odd but Vega’s cheerful grin proved otherwise. The male human sat forward to get a better look and Kray felt uncomfortable. “What the hell you looking at? It’s not that weird. We all do it.” With that Garrus joined in the apparently funny toe flexing which had Jack doubled over with laughter. James blushed as he looked away from the wiggling alien feet in front of him.

 

“Sorry man, just it looks funny. I don’t have some weird foot fetish or anything.”

 

“You’ve seen ours, so let’s see yours Vega.” Vakarian senior laughed a real hearty laugh, causing Vega to huff with feigned anger as he removed his boots and socks. The human’s feet were placed on the table in presentation to the turians and he moved his ten toes around.“See now that, looks like a Thresher Maw nest. Or worms!” Krayton laughed along with his father and Jack, who had sat back, watching the funny exchange.

 

“Okay okay ese. We all got weird feet. Make fun of the worm toed human guy!” The thick black socks were pulled back on his feet and his boots relaced and Vega took a large swig of his drink. He sat forward and produced a deck of cards from his back trouser pocket. Dumping the pack heavily on the table, James looked to Garrus with expectation.

 

“You’re on Vega.” The poker games continued until late into the simulated night cycle before the four broke off and made their own ways to bed. At least they would sleep a bit sounder, having lightened the mood, if even for a short while.

 

 

\--*--

 

 

_Turn Back._

 

“Please tell me where I am?”

 

_TURN BACK._

 

“No. Not until I know what you want.”

 

_Your attempts are futile. We will prevail._

 

 

\--*--

 

 

Jane slowly stirred from a broken sleep and turned in her bed to snuggle up to the warm back of her husband. Nihlus pulled her arm around his chest and held her there tightly. Muffled sobs could be heard from behind the turian’s back. Kryik turned to face his wife, still keeping a tight comforting hold of her, looking into her reddening face. The tears flowed freely from the woman’s eyes so he pulled her into his chest. Holding her firmly while her emotions swept through her. “We did the right thing Jane. How could we have known what would happen? We couldn’t. Aurora is more powerful than we thought and also extremely dangerous. We know that now.” Nihlus tipped his wife’s chin up so he could look in her eyes, red and swollen with tears. He touched his forehead to hers and she relaxed.

 

“But that wasn’t our daughter who did that. I looked in her eyes and didn’t see her. Something else controls that power. A terrifying thought.” Jane buried her head into her husband’s neck and breathed out heavily several times as she calmed her thoughts down. After a short while she stood up from the bed and proceeded to put her clothes on. “I’m going to go check in with Thane. See if he’s got anything out of her.”

 

 

\--*--

 

 

_Turn Back._

 

“What do you want with me?”

 

_We are coming and we will prevail._

 

“Who is coming? And why?”

 

_The darkness can not be breached._

 

 

\--*--

 

 

Thane hadn’t had much luck extracting information from the former queen of Omega. The drell had been using his tried and tested methods for the last eight hours but was yet to break the asari. Both Aria’s legs had been broken in the most painful way possible along with one of her arms and seven of her fingers. _‘She is surprisingly strong willed.’_ Thane thought to himself as he paced back and forth in front of the bloodied asari. “I can keep you alive for weeks, breaking one bone at a time to inflict the most pain, before you die. I have other things to do so hope you won’t last that long.”

 

Aria spat at Thane, covering his clean leathers in purple blood. “Fuck you drell. You ain’t getting shit from me.” The female was bound to a chair in the middle of a brightly lit room, with a two way mirror in one wall. Her head lolled back as she struggled against the pain to stay conscious. Thane walked to the window, knowing who was on the other side and nodded. Soon after the door to the room unlocked and opened, allowing Thane to leave and enter the adjoining room. The ‘interrogation’ room door closed behind him and locked.

 

“She will not break. You must let me try.” Samara’s cool voice graced the drell’s ears as he entered the observation room. The graceful asari was standing by the window in a long deep purple dress. Her hands casually clasped behind her back. “You have not failed Thane. Her mind has been closed off but I can force it open.”

 

“I understand Samara. I know that, even given time, I could not manage what you can.” Thane sat in the only chair in the small room as he pressed the door control, letting the asari enter. He watched as she approached the defiant woman. Aria visibly finched and began screaming as the former justicar came to stand in front of her. Samara placed her hands on either side of the blue female’s head, Aria thrashing around wildly, as her eyes turned black. The drell sat forward with interest as Samara conducted her own interrogation. Aria went limp in the chair when the other female’s hands were removed from her temples. She was snivelling and whimpering as Samara left the room.

 

Thane nodded in approval when the matriarchal asari returned to the small viewing room. “She has been broken and I was able to gain the necessary information. I will inform Jane immediately.”

 

“I’ll join you. I want to ask what their plans for Aria are.” Both interrogators left the room and soon found the female specter, who had been coming to check on their progress. Soon they were seated around the small conference table in the meeting room as Samara recounted all that she had discovered. Jane’s face turned a deathly white over the course of Samara talking. Thane had moved to sit next to his friend and was clutching her hand for support.

 

“That demented psycho bitch. Why, for Spirits sake, would she do this? And not just to us but the entire galaxy. Hasn't the galaxy suffered enough?” The human turned toward the communicator and connected with Feron in his room on Home station. “Feron get your scaley ass here, now.”

 

 

\--*--

 

 

_Turn Back._

 

“I know who you are. You won’t succeed. Not now, not ever.”

 

_Foolish creature. We are stronger and will prevail._

 

“Yeh sorry, but you tried before. Look where that got you.”

 

_We will prevail._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has everything been cleared up in this chapter?  
> Apart from the obvious 'who the hell?' part!!  
> xx


	16. The Boy Gets His Training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mega thanks to StealthSister, Sisyphe, thedandiestoflions and Anon0404 for your comments on the last chapter.
> 
> Please check out both stories that I beta-read for SochiTsuzuki. Marry me for the Peace and File: Successful Therapy  
> Both are excellent and worth the read.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated.xx

Aurora remained unconscious for far longer than anyone could predict. Krayton was beyond grief filled but Garrus and Nihlus had persuaded the younger turian to train. One, to take his mind off things and two, to help improve his skills.

Kray stood in the centre of the large blue training mat with his eyes closed. He could hear the faint spark of energy as a ball of biotic energy was thrown at him. Javik stood off to the side and was hurtling warps and pulls at his trainee. The turian's biotic capabilities were strong but could still use the improvement.

Krayton flicked with his wrist and deflected the first wave of attacks. His training involved predicting attacks and honing his own. He spun on his heels, his eyes still closed, throwing a warp of his own in the Prothean's direction. "You are strong but your counterattacks are slow. Again."

The young Vakarian returned to his start position and readied himself. More balls of green energy were flung in his direction and all were deflected. Without thinking, Kray stood still and threw a warp at his teacher. With his eyes shut tight, he could hear a loud thud and cursing in an unfamiliar language, from across the room. He reluctantly opened his eyes to see Javik getting to his feet. _'Oh shit. Please don't_ _jettison me!'_.

"Ha, well done Krayton. I'll make a biotic god of you yet." The younger male relaxed as Javik approached him and clapped him on the shoulder. "That is enough for today. Go speak with James for your physical training."

Vakarian junior stalked his way into the second training room and was greeted by a near punch to the face. His own arm shot out in an unknown direction to try and strike at the attacker but was rewarded with a hit to his back. For the size that James is, he moved quickly and silently around his target. The human's shots were both deflected and hit their mark as James circled around Kray. The hand to hand dance continued until both males were thoroughly worn out.

"Good job Spike, I ain't had a workout like that in a while." James crossed the room and took up two bottles of water and chucked one to his trainee. Sweat poured from the older male's face but it was soon wiped away using the towel waiting on the bench.

"Your reflexes are quick but your hits can be sloppy. We can work on that but not now! I need a shower!" Both of the tired males left the training suite and went to their respective rooms.

Krayton stood beneath the warm spray with his back to the wet wall. The day’s training had done wonders to occupy his mind but now, during his free time, his mind began to wander. His thoughts turned to his girlfriend, fiancé, the woman he loved. He felt helpless at the thought of her sleeping in a coma like state in the med lab. It had been just over four weeks since her assessment accident.

Finishing his shower and dressing himself, the young male made his way to Auri's side. The woman's face looked calm as she slept. Jane and Miranda often cleaned her body and changed her clothing so Aurora always looked fresh. Sitting down by the female's side, Kray took up her hand and stroked her hair affectionately.

 

\--*--

 

Since learning of Liara's plan from the mind of Aria, Jane along with most of Home's residents started to plan out their next moves. The Shadow Broker had gone quite mad over the years. She had kept herself in seclusion and had only dealt with Feron face to face. She now had no one on her side apart from her agents, who never knew her personally.

"Right I think we've got something of a plan there. You all know what we're up against and what you have to do but right now, we relax. Tomorrow we put everything in motion." Nihlus turned the lighting up and switched off the holographic display on the table. Everything was set.

"I need a drink. Anyone else want to join me?" Jane spoke and received many affirmative nods in answer. The board room's occupants made their way, on masse, to the communal room. Music was blaring from the speaker system and the drinks were flowing. It was a gathering that could match the party they had before the war.

Garrus, James, Jack and Thane were sitting around the poker table laughing and sharing stories as they played cards. Kasumi, Samara, Mordin and Grunt, of all people, were having an intelligent conversation while sitting on the comfortable sofas. Wrex and Krayton were attempting to play pool with Javik and the Kryiks observing the entire room's happenings. Miranda remained in the med lab along with Joker and EMI as Legion and EDI patrolled and kept an eye on the security.

Miranda was sat at her desk, typing away on her terminal the results of the latest round of testing on Aurora. “EMI could you please run this calculation for me?” The woman rolled off the complicated mathematics problem and the advanced intelligence worked it out quickly. “Oh, I should have known that. Thanks EMI. Wow, I’m beat.”

The enhanced human sat back in her chair and rubbed the heels of her hands into her tired eyes. She had spent far too long staring at the screen of both her data pad and terminal. Standing up and stretching Miranda walked over to the bed that the sleeping woman lay on. Lawson picked up the hairbrush sitting on the side table and gently began pulling it through Aurora’s long black hair. “Jeff, I know this is silly but could you play Auri’s playlist, on her omni-tool, please?”

The Normandy’s pilot limped over and held up the sleeping woman’s arm. He pushed several commands onto the now lit tool and old 20th century music played.  
Joker sat down in Krayton’s usual chair as Miranda continued to brush the black locks. The monitors registering Aurora’s brainwaves spiked in correspondence to the sounds. The older female looked shocked as she regarded the screen and then Auri’s face, noticing an increase in her rapid eye movement. “EMI get Jane and Nihlus in here now. Oh and Krayton.”

It wasn’t long before the entire inhabitants of the station came crashing through the doors into the med lab. Krayton and Auri’s parents pushed their way to the front of the crowd and came to stand at their loved one’s side. Miranda and EMI explained what they had discovered and Mordin soon appeared at the foot of the bed with his omni-tool open, typing away furiously.

“Yes, very good. Must do further testing but very positive.” The hyper salarian dotted here and there in the medical room and finally came to rest at his desk as he booted up his private computer. “Must wonder if this might work…”

 

\--*--

I know who you are and you don’t scare me.

_I do not wish to scare you. I wish to exterminate you and your kind._

What do you mean, ‘my kind’? Who are you talking about?

_You are an abomination._

Hey, what the hell? Do you know what, we’ve been going around in circles with this. I’m done. Fuck you.

_Releasing direct control. We will prevail._

 

\--*--

 

The chilling darkness receded from Aurora’s mind and the warming brightness returned. The soothing sounds of her favourite music could be heard faintly at the back of her mind as her senses cleared. The once fussy thoughts that had plagued her dreams, vanished along with the commanding voice, so she could process things clearly. The last positive thing she could remember was falling asleep in Krayton’s arm but she had no idea how long ago that was or if she was still asleep next to him. Auri felt the familiar warmth of the turian’s hand on her own and she relaxed knowing that she had just simply had a nightmare.

Aurora’s eyes slowly and heavily fluttered open and her eyes adjusted to the light in the room. Her vision cleared and she was greeted by several pairs of eyes looking at her with shock. “What? Why are you all in my room?”

“Oh thank the Spirits.” The strong warm arms of Kray, enveloped her in a hug. Soon Jane and Nihlus stepped forward and wrapped themselves around the young couple. Tears fell from her mother’s eyes when Auri finally caught a glimpse of her.

“Ok, this is getting weird now. What’s going on?” The embrace broke apart and Mordin stepped forward. His omni-tool scanned the young woman’s body and he nodded in approval.

“Aurora, sweety, what’s the last thing you remember?” Nihlus sat down on the edge of the bed and he held his daughter’s hand.

“Emm that I was falling asleep next to Kray last night. Why is everyone here and why am I here?” The hybrid female looked around the room, at the faces of everyone she had come to know. She crossed her hands over her chest and sat back, waiting for an explanation. Jane spoke up.

“Sweetheart, that was over four weeks ago. We, eh, had to do this test and it...it rendered you unconscious. In a coma like state.” The older female specter’s face contorted in what looked like pain before she sobbed in sadness. Her husband stood and soothed her with a hug and a hum from his subharmonics.

“What the absolute fuck? What kind of test?”

This time Miranda stepped forward, keeping her face set as she explained to Auri what had occurred and why it had been necessary. During the explanation, the woman on the bed reached out and took hold of Krayton’s taloned hand, squeezing it for comfort. The younger turian came to sit on her bed and pulled Auri into a one arm hug. “I’m alright, you’re alright. I don’t like it either but they had to know.”

The hybrid nodded in understanding and relaxed. She knew it had been needed. “While I was, dreaming I guess, I had a conversation with, who I assume, was the Leviathan. It kept saying that ‘they were coming’ and that I was an abomination...blah blah blah.”

“Do you think you would be able to remember the whole conversation Aurora? It would help us a great deal with the information we have recovered recently.” Ms Lawson recorded the younger woman talking, nodding here and there and asking the occasional question. Once the mini interrogation was over, Aurora was cleared to leave the med lab. With Krayton’s help, Auri returned to her room and was soon in the shower.

Due to her having been in bed for over four weeks, the woman’s legs weren’t as strong as they had been so Kray helped her to clean herself, dress her and walk with her to get some food. The woman sat heavily on one of the kitchen counter stools and she watched her boyfriend prepare her a meal. She hadn’t realised she was smiling so wide until Kray stopped and looked at her. “Is everything alright Kray?”

The blue marked turian nodded and continued to prepare the food. “I’ve missed that smile. I’m glad you’re awake. I was going mad around here.”

Once the food was ready it was dished up onto two plates and the turian sat next to Auri. As they ate he explained everything that had been going on around the station and about his recent training with Javik and James.

“So where’s this Aria now?” Aurora managed around a mouthful of the popular turian dish.

“I don’t know and I really don’t want to ask. Thane kinda scares me!” Krayton laughed but then fell silent as he mused over what could have become of the asari. Unknowing to the eating pair, Thane had entered the room silently and had heard the exchange.

“I wouldn’t call myself scary anymore Krayton.” The drell laughed as the young turian almost choked on his food. “I’m a grandfather now so the only scary things I do these days is playing hide and seek.”

“Holy shit Thane. You’re scary when you do that. Sneaking up on people is not cool.” Auri huffed childishly as she tried to outstare the former assassin. The mysterious drell bowed and apologised.

“If you are truly wondering about the asari’s fate then I will tell you that she is no longer alive. My own doing. The details of which I will keep to myself.”

“Sere Krios we’re all adults here. I’m sure Kray and I can handle it.” Both of the younger turians, let’s say, looked to Thane, waiting on him continuing.

“If you say so. I firstly tortured her, breaking many of her bones painfully, before Samara stepped in to break her mind. Aria was left empty and broken before I killed her. I broke her neck and sent her remains to Thessia to be done with as the Matriarch’s see fit.” Once Thane had finished he smiled at the horrified faces of the pair sitting on the stools. “You did ask.” Was all he said as he exited the room.

Krayton and Aurora turned to each other, still too shocked to talk, then pushed their half empty plates away. They sat silently for several long moments before Kray finally spoke.

“See, scary. Fucking hell.”


	17. Let's Go Fly a Kite!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the guest who left Kudos.
> 
> No comments to thank anyone for. : (
> 
> Please enjoy this chapter and comments are appreciated...please, I'll beg if I have to...
> 
> Ahem...on with the story! xx

Aurora and Krayton weren't alone for long after Thane left, as the previous party soon spilled back into the communal area. Laughter and music filled the large room and all other things were temporarily forgotten. It was well into the early hours before everyone had made their way to bed. Crawling on all fours for Grunt and Jack, who had been experimenting with mixing drinks.

Auri lay down on the soft bed, wrapped in the strong warm arms of the turian. She was anxious about falling asleep. The woman hoped that nothing would happen like it had the last time she was in this bed. Soon nature took over her overworked brain and she drifted off to sleep.

Krayton had kept quiet and still as he waited for his love to succumb to her tiredness. Now hearing her even and deep breathes, he could relax and join her in peaceful dreaming. The turian was worried for Aurora but he knew he had to keep strong, for her sake. Not fully knowing what Liara was planning was another worry.

 

\--*--

 

Jane, still having such a strong military mind, woke up bright and alert long before her husband and the others on Home station. Taking up the data pad from the bedside table, Shepard looked over the plan of action for the day. Who was going where and who was doing what. The blanket over her legs shifted as Nihlus turned to look up at his wife. "Morning love, how are you feeling?"

"My head is feeling rather rough but I'll be fine after some meds." Kryik scrubbed his hand down his face and mandibles as he sat up, reaching to his bed side table for the hangover tablets. Taking up the small white pills with one hand and the glass of water in the other, the turian quickly swallowed the medication. Shepard sat the pad down and removed her reading glasses then lay down next to her husband.

The warmth of his body was relaxing to her. "We ready for today Nihlus?"

"Ready as we'll ever be. We can't let that crazy blue bitch use those monsters to take our daughter away." Jane nodded at her bondmate’s words but didn't comment. Huffing out a long breath, the woman sat up with determination and went about getting dressed into her armour. Once ready, Jane and Nihlus made their way to breakfast. Neither really wanting to eat but knowing they had to.

 

\--*--

 

Entering the kitchen area of the large room, Auri and Kray sat down next to the others at the table. Garrus was cradling a cup of kava, as was Nihlus. Jane had a large steaming mug of coffee and was trying to force down a piece of toast. "So, how are we all feeling this morning?" The young turian asked with a smirk.

A chorus of groans and tiny nods gave him his answer. Laughing at the collective misfortune of hangovers, Krayton collected himself and Aurora a cup of hot kava and gransh, a turian porridge of sorts, sitting back down next to his love. Soon the rest of the stations crew came grumbling and trudging into the kitchen for caffeine.

Breakfast was finished quickly and everyone got down to work. Some leaving to designated locations, some continuing their work in the lab and the rest going about their usual business. Garrus and his small crew, including EMI and her aunt Hillary, left on board the Bordeaux on their way back to Omega. Thane, accompanied by Feron, James and Kasumi were headed to the Citadel and Jane and Nihlus, with Legion and Joker piloting the Normandy, were going to Despoina. Leaving EDI, Samara and the Urdnot's to protect the station. The geth fighters still protecting the relay.

Miranda, Mordin and the Major continued to fuss around the labs. Both Aurora and Krayton felt ill at ease as they watched their parents departing, unsure of what was going on. "EDI, what's going on?" The young woman directed at the artificial female.

"Jane and Nihlus felt it was best to leave you both out of the mission to protect you." EDI's warm hazel eyes looked to the hybrid with comfort.

"This is bullshit. All this is because of me. It's my fault that everyone is risking their lives. And for what? I don't even know what's going on inside me." Tears filled the green eyes of Auri as she regarded the AI.

"I'm sorry Aurora, I don't know what to say. Perhaps if you asked Mordin or Miranda, they could explain it better for you." EDI held the other woman's shoulder, showing strength but internally she was worried for the young woman.

 

\--*--

 

Garrus paced around the command deck of the Specter issue vessel as his mind went over the details of the mission again. Go in, get intel and leave. _'Nothing is ever that simple.'_ Vakarian huffed and made his way into the cockpit, dropping himself heavily into a vacant chair. EMI turned to face her friend, her brown ponytail swishing as she moved. "I know this is shitty, Garrus. Given that you're doing all this for someone who isn't even family."

"Aurora is family EMI. I love that girl like my own daughter and her parents as my own kin. I just wish this was over, that she was safe and that Krayton can be bonded to her in peace. Without the fear of the Leviathan or Liara over his head." The turian sat forward as he spoke, a loving trill coming from his subharmonics.

"That's good to hear Garrus. Oh, oh...can I be a bridesmaid?!" EMI's eyes shone with playfulness and the turian chuckled at her childlike nature.

"I'm sure Aurora would like that. ETA Hilary?"

"7 hours boss. If EMI's getting to be a bridesmaid, then I want to be one to." The female pilot huffed and pouted, causing Garrus to laugh at the women's wants.

"Sure, ok. I'm going to go look over the mission again. Comm me when we arrive please." An affirmative nod was given and the turian left for the captain's quarters.

 

\--*--

 

Sitting down in the desk chair, made for humans, Garrus dialled up a vid-call to his son. The younger Vakarian was quick to answer and his face soon appeared on the screen. "Everything alright dad?"

"Yeh son, everything is fine. We're about 7 hours out from our destination. The mission is simple so we should be back in a few days. Is Aurora there?"

"Yeh, do you want to talk to her?" Garrus nodded and the woman also appeared on the screen.

"Hi Uncle G. Look, I know mum and dad probably said not to tell me what's going on but I...I just wanted to make sure that no one was going to get hurt because of me." A single tear made a wet track down Auri's cheek as she looked into the familiar eyes of her uncle.

"Aurora, we are all doing what is necessary. Don't start thinking that any of this is your fault or that we are doing this needlessly. You are our family, all of us. Thane, Legion, Wrex...all of us see you as family. We do what we can and everything we can to protect our family. Do you hear me?" The woman smiled and wiped her hand over her face to dry her cheeks.

"Ok Gar-Gar. Please don't get hurt. I want you front and center when we get bonded." Auri turned to smile at the turian sat at her side, who hugged her and touched his forehead to hers. Garrus trilled happiness as he regarded the young couple. Pride for his son causing his heart to ache, as well as the thought of Nyreen not being here to witness her son fall in love. Vakarian missed his bondmate dearly. The years since her death had been a struggle for him but Krayton and his work as Primarch had kept him sane.

"What's the worst that could happen? Look, I got to go but both EMI and Hilary want to be bridesmaids." Vakarian senior smirked at the screen and closed the connection. Removing himself from the uncomfortable chair, Garrus tried to catch some shut eye before the mission.

 

\--*--

 

A small civilian craft piloted slowly to stop in the docks of the Citadel. The clamps were engaged and the airlock door crunched open. It was an older ship, pre war, that had gone without the much needed care it required. The paint was scarred and the mechanics creaky. The faint name of the vessel barely visible. The perfect disguise for those aboard. The crew stepped out and blinked at the artificial light burning from the sconces.

Dual lidded eyes turned to look over the fellow travellers. Thane stepped forward, dressed in a robe and hood to hide his face. The younger, more colourful drell, dressed the same way. Priests were a common sight among the scaled species, so two on the Citadel wasn't unusual. Kasumi remained cloaked so there was no need for a disguise. James on the other hand had opted for an elaborate costume. The human was dressed not in armour or his uniform, but in a tuxedo. Why? No one could guess.

The motely crew split up upon exiting the dock and blended into the tourist crowds. Each man, and woman, knowing what they had to do and what to look for. James in his strange get up, made his way confidently to a waiting skycab and then on to Silversun Strip. He was to be gathering information from the many gamblers and drinkers of the casino. Sitting himself down at the roulette table, martini in hand, James set down chips on the table, using the holographic display. The man had never been particularly good at this game but today was going surprisingly well.

Unbeknownst to the male, he had caught the attention of an elegantly dressed asari. The blue female came to stand next to his left shoulder as she watched the winning streak continue, looking at his hands moving over the screen. The human was impressing her. A strange occurrence for the centuries old female. Sitting down next to the muscular man, the asari finally spoke. "Sara Lavens, please to meet you."

James hadn't noticed the blue beauty sitting at his side so had jumped when she spoke."Oh sorry. Vega, James Vega." The pair shook hands as the man looked a little too long into her eyes. There was something different in her gaze but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Mr Vega, you've impressed me at this game, would you care to join me for a drink?" The red dressed asari spoke as she stood up. Her face and head was covered in an interesting pattern of dark purple. She placed her hand on Vega's arm as she waited for his reply.

"Sure thing Sara. Let me just collect my winnings and we'll head upstairs shall we?" A playful grin came over the human's face as he turned to the dealer. The funds were transferred and the pair walked up the long staircase. The upper floor was quiet and there was only a few people on the dance floor.

"So what brings you to the Citadel James?" Lavens sipped at her vibrant blue cocktail and purposefully and seductively licked at her lower lip. James couldn't help but follow the line of her tongue and was temporarily mute. A small cough from the asari's mouth brought him back to himself.

"I...eh, I'm just a tourist Sara. Looking for a good time."

"Is that so? Well, I might just be available for accompanying you for a good time." Sara licked her lips again but in her head she was rolling her eyes. _'Foolish human. Shame he won't be around to see what's_ _coming for his 'friends'.'_ The blue woman downed her drink as she tried to rush the conversation along.

"Oh, well, okay then. Do you want to get out of here?" James came to stand and offered his hand to the woman. She took it and stood up from the bar stool, wiggling her hips seductively. Waiting for the skycab outside of the casino, the flirting pair didn't notice the hooded figure watching them from above.

"Everyone converge on me. We have a problem." Thane stood up, activating his omni-tool to track the cars destination, then disappeared into the shadows of the catwalk.

 

\--*--

 

The Normandy held its orbit above the watery planet. The crew unsure if it was safe to descend given the occurrence the last time they were here. The bay doors opened and the Kodiak flew out. The blue and white soldier transport entered the atmosphere, soon diving beneath the choppy waves. The shuttle had been designed for over 4000 atmospheres so could handle the crushing pressure as it swam down the the Leviathans location.

The external cameras of the shuttle displayed the images on the screens in the crew hold of the shuttle. The darkness of the swelling ocean surrounded them and the Kodiaks lights could only break through 20 meters of the midnight zone. Jane gripped at the hand rail as she remembered her last conversation with the millennia old beings. The cold darkness that had permeated her mind and the alien feeling of having something or someone, inside your head. The woman shuddered at the thought but held fast. She wasn't about to lose her nerve now.

The shuttle's pilot slowed the vehicle to a stop on the ocean floor, just next to the drop that held the creature. Bubbles and heat swelled up from the precipice and a horribly familiar feeling overcame the human Specter. Jane clamped her gloved hands to her head and closed her eyes. The intrusive voice of the Leviathan invaded her mind. Dropping to her knees on the cold metal floor as she conversed with the creature of nightmares.

_You should not be here._

Why are you willing to follow Liara? Why do you want to hurt my daughter?

_The abomination of nature must be stopped._

That's not an answer. What has Liara promised you?

_Galactic domination and the start of a new era._

But why? You've been down here for countless years, why now? And why Aurora?

_Your feeble mind can not comprehend her power. She could destroy us all. We aim to stop that to preserve ourselves._

My daughter would not do that, the being inside her could. The Catalyst lives on within her, it's slowly consuming her. Help me to understand.

_The entity known as the Catalyst is of our creation. It knows only the cycles and the harvest. Why it chose to preserve your child is unknown to us. We must stop it. We must prevail._

Bastards. That's my child you're wanting to destroy. Is there no way to remove the Starchild?

_Only one but it may prove fatal for her. We must prevail and continue. Destruction is the only way. Leave now._

No...wait, please. I...I...

Jane rocked on her knees as her mind was returned to her. Tears fell from the woman's eyes as she looked up into Nihlus' concerned face. "They...they....they only want to destroy her to save themselves. Nihlus, our poor daughter. She...she can't...we must find a way to stop this."

The warm hands of the turian scooped up the woman from the floor as she collapsed from defeat and fatigue. Kryik held his wife to his chest as he ordered the shuttle's pilot to return to the Normandy. Soothing his wife with a hum from his subharmonics as he calmly ran his blunted talons through her grey flecked hair.

The Kodiak was expertly manoeuvred from the swell and foam of the ever present waves as it made its way up to the atmosphere, up where the air was clear. The shuttle bay doors of the SR2 already open to accept them back. The soldier carrier came to rest and the door opened. The torch light eyes of Legion greeted the returning crew but soon his facial plates were flapping in concern as he regarded the weeping woman.Jane was carried to the elevator by her husband as he made his way up to the crew deck. The Normandy now belonged to Joker and EDI so it wasn't right to intrude on the cabin that was once his and Jane's.

Setting his now quiet and exhausted wife on a bed in the medbay to sleep, Nihlus left her to enter the cockpit. Jeff turned his chair to look at the turian as Nihlus came to stand in the room. "What's our next move?"

"We blow these devils to hell and back." A sly grin came over the human’s face as he turned to the orange holographic interface of the Normandy.

"Good thing the Thanix is still well calibrated. Inputting coordinates...and they're locked. Firing in 5..4..3..2..Goodbye creepy water monsters!" Joker slammed his fist down on the control and a blue bolt of energy pulsed from the cannons. From the magnified scan of the ocean and floor, the cockpits occupants could witness the deep scenes. The already cracked crust of the planet broke further apart as magma and heat erupted from the core. An impressive, almost nuclear, explosion quaked the oceanic continent then all became still. No life forms detected.

The turian clapped the pilot on the shoulder and returned to his wife. Joker's hands moved over the navigation controls as the Normandy flew through the system and back to the relay.

 

\--*--

 

A familiar armoured individual, followed by a brown haired human, strode through the stinking dank streets of Omega. A gold insignia glinted in the artificial light, recently put there by the blue and black armour's wearer. Garrus stopped and entered Harrot's shop to quiz the elcor on recent happenings.

EMI stood confidently at the shop's entrance, keeping an eye on the stations lawless inhabitants. A batarian passed the woman and grinned at her. A disgusting comment passing his lips. EMI just rolled her hazel eyes and the male kept walking. The batarian's, as a species had grown in numbers from the few thousand that were left alive when the Reapers attacked. Now the four eyed aliens could be found anywhere, where crime was relentless. From within the store, the woman could hear the turian and elcor's conversation.

"With happiness: Archangel, it is good to see you again after all these years."

"And you Harrot. How have things been recently on my favourite shit hole?" Garrus chuckled as he conversed with the lumbering alien.

"Anxiously: Things have been slowly getting worse now that Aria is gone. Excitedly: Come, we shall speak privately." The large male escorted the tall turian through to the back of the shop to continue their discussion, leaving the artificial woman to keep watch. EMI's eyes scanned the crowd for any threats, noticing an angry looking group stalking toward her.

"We got a problem Archy. 5 hostiles approaching." The woman slunk backwards through the door as Garrus and Harrot re-entered from the back.

"Sorry about this Harrot. Do you mind?" Vakarian looked to his friend with a playful glint in his eyes.

"Confidently: Not at all Garrus. I'll wait through the back." With that the large elcor yet again disappeared through the back as Garrus and EMI took cover begin the sales counter. A ding-a-ling from the shop door entry way could be heard as the group of angry aliens entered. Vakarian smiled at the woman as they both readied their weapons.

"You ready for this?" Garrus smiled and EMI followed his lead to confront the 'customers', jumping from cover to point their ready guns in the faces of the angry group.

 

\--*--

 

Deep below the waves and cooling volcanic expulsions, bubbles of air escaped and floated to the surface. A two pronged head appearing through the destruction of the ocean floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No idea where the chapters title came from!!  
>  It is what it is.xx


	18. It's a Crystal, Nothing More.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to SochiTsuzuki and Anon0404 for your comments.
> 
> Also to the guest and Anon0404 for the Kudos. Most appreciated.
> 
> The chapters title was thought up before I heard the terrible news of the great David Bowie's passing. He will always be the greatest Goblin King.

[File: Successful Therapy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4689599/chapters/10705598) and [Marry me for the Peace](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5259071/chapters/12134939). Links for both SochiTsuzuki's stories!

 

 

 

Jane's eyelids felt heavy as she tried to force herself to sit up. The medbay bed was more comfortable than she remembered. Her mind was temporarily at peace until the memory of her conversation with the Leviathan filled her brain. Shepard jolted upright in panic and came face to face with the welcome sight that was her husband. Nihlus' intense green stare could put the fear in most but not his wife.

Green eyes met hazel, as the couple looked at one another. No words were needed as they shared in the comfort of each other. Kryik came to sit by his human wife's side and he hugged her. Jane relaxed as the warmth of her bondmate enveloped her. "I ordered the destruction of Leviathan. Those monsters won't hurt us anymore."

"Thank you, Nihlus. Can we go home now?" The woman felt old and tired as she came to stand, with the help of the turian. Jane's life had been filled with war and battle, much more than most people her age. She was envious of her husband, Nihlus never seemed to wither and diminish with age.

"Of course. Come on, let's get something to eat." The decades married couple left the sterile light of the medical room and sat heavily at the mess hall table. The Normandy flew through space on it's way back home.

 

\--*--

 

James sat uncomfortably in the skycab as it flew towards a fancy hotel. The asari at his side sat silently as she observed the passing buildings and vehicles. Vega wasn't sure what it was about the woman that made him uneasy but he was rapidly regretting his decision. Unable to contact the others for fear of giving himself away, James tried his best to relax.

The vehicles autopilot slowed the skycab and landed it in front of a large glass building. The hotel was in a more expensive part of the Presidium and was frequented by politicians and celebrities. James blended into the clientele as they walked through the foyer to the reception desk. "Good afternoon sir, madam. Do you have a reservation?"

"James Vega. I made the booking this morning." The male responded with ease as he looked to the turian receptionist. The hotel worker nodded and checked the human and asari in. James warily held out his arm to accept the rooms key and the pair entered the elevator.

Two hooded males entered the lobby as the lift doors closed and the three males shared a quick knowing nod. Sara stood confidently by James' side as they walked along the corridor to their room. Vega secreted glances at the blue female but kept his pace steady, hoping like hell that Thane was in the room already. The drell assassin, having the memory that he did, never forgot his days as a hitman and would no doubt have moved quietly through the vents to access the couples room.

Ms. Lavens entered the expensive suit and disappeared into the bathroom, entering the bedroom soon after. The blue female wore only her skimpy underwear and James' eyes nearly popped free from their sockets. He knew he should be wary of letting the woman get close but his hormones took over. Their lips met in a fever, Vega being unaware of her eyes turning black. All thoughts drained from the man's mind and he forgot to be apprehensive.

 

\--*--

 

The green alien held himself quietly in the vent above the corner of the room, silently witnessing the scene below him unfold. Thane was unsure of what the asari was doing but he knew enough to know that she wasn't displaying her species' mating habits. A familiar memory flashed in front of his eyes as he remembered Samara's daughter Morinth and her siblings. The terrible affliction that they were born with was clearly the same as the asari in the room below. An Ardat-Yakshi.

The grate burst from its screws as the drell rushed the female, grabbing her hands to twist them painfully up her back, rendering her immobile. The human shook his head to clear his thoughts and blinked in confusion at the struggling asari. Finally James' mind was his own and he regained enough sense to apply a biotic inhibitor on the blue woman's neck. Jane and Nihlus had insisted that everyone carry the small devices in case of contact with Liara. A swift blow to the side of the neck had the female slumping forward, unconscious.

"Diablo azul mujer. Shit Scales, thanks man."

"My pleasure James. I think she is an Ardat-Yakshi." Thane pulled a chair to the center of the room and began tying the asari to it. The bonds pulled tight.

"Dios. Like Rila was and Falare is?"

"The very same. This one must have escaped the monastery before the Reapers. Or was never there."

"Right. How do you want to do this? She clearly knows who I am." James deflated on the bed as he rubbed his temple with his hand. A strange intrusive feeling slowly seeping its way from his mind.

"I will wait for her to come to, then we will see what she knows. Hopefully I can get the information without Samara's help." Thane casually set about preparing the hotel room for his investigation, leaving an unnerved Vega to watch him work. Once finished with his preparations, the drell leant naturally against a chest of drawers, sipping a bottle of beer from the mini bar.

"I'm not sure if I'm impressed or scared of you Scales!" The human said with a nervous grin.

"I will take that as a compliment James. I was good at what I did and unfortunately, what I did wasn't always pleasant. Could you please fetch me a glass of ice water?" James nodded and set about his menial task. Once the condensated glass of water had passed hands, the drell tossed its contents in the asari's face. The blue woman woke with a start and looked around furiously at the male's standing before her.

"Ah the great Sere Krios. I never expected to see you here. Good hit by the way." Sara rolled her neck as the pain from the blow ebbed. Lavans did not struggle against her bonds as confidence in her ability as a huntress won over. Her 'condition' had been her dirty little secret for centuries.

"Miss Sara Lavens, huntress for the asari special forces. Funny that our paths should cross again. I nearly had you on Illium but your infiltrator skills nearly match my own. You've grown sloppy to walk around so freely in public. You never know who's watching." A sharp blow from the former assassin connected with the female's knee and it gave a sickening crack. Sara barely flinched but sat smiling at the men. A wicked smile graced the scaled alien’s face as he caught a glimpse of the blue warrior’s demeanour faltering.

 

\--*--

 

The barrel of Garrus’ gun pointed directly between the eyes of the supposed leader of the five males who had stormed Harrot’s shop. The younger turian flinched as he looked between the gun and the former Primarch. His four companions shifted on their feet nervously as Emi edged closer to them. The female’s gun moving between the three batarians and one other turian. “Can we help you fine gentlemen? Not the most appropriate behaviour in a woman’s presence.”

The lead turian’s gaze shot up to look into Vakarian’s blue eyes in confusion once the older male stopped talking. “Look man, the Broker asked us to trail you. We didn’t mean any harm. We just needed the money.”

“Is that so? Well why don’t you five scurry on back to whatever shitty rat hole you crawled from.” Garrus made a show of flicking the safety of his pistol, off. The Archangel mask slipping firmly into place.

“Woah, woah. Look man, we can help you. The Broker, he… he, he’s here. On Omega.” The young barefaced turian with a shorter fringe stepped forward. His eyes were an impressive burnt orange colour. Vakarian put his gun back in its maglock but Emi kept hers trained on the intruders.

“Okay then boy. Start talking. Leave nothing out.” Archangel jumped up and sat himself comfortably on the shop’s counter top, waiting for the male’s tale.

“He’s shacked up in Afterlife. Moved in once Aria disappeared. That’s all I know. Please, can we go?” The young gang made a move towards the door but Emi was quicker. Blocking the path to freedom. The warm hazel stare from the artificial woman, brightened up as she caught her friend’s impressed look. Archangel coughed and the gang comically spun on their heels to face him. “Not so fast. Who hired you and can you get us into the club?” A mischievous grin appeared on the older turian’s face, his mandibles spread wide.

All five males began to speak at the same time but a raised hand from Garrus had them silenced. The burnt orange eyed male was pushed to the front and so the explanation began.

 

\--*--

 

The lower alleys beneath Afterlife stank of depravity and death. Decaying bodies of vocha, left to die, filled the alcoves and corners of the corridors as Garrus and Emi made their way into the belly of Afterlife. The mined out asteroid had certainly fallen into despair in the years since Archangel’s supposed demise. Stifling a cough, the large turian covered his face with his hand before unclasping his helmet. The filters in his armour blocking out the stench. He was secretly jealous of the woman closely following behind him, of the fact that she couldn’t smell the rotting flesh and filth.

Rounding the last corner before the door to the club, Vakarian was quick to double back. Pushing himself and Emi against the wall, sneaking a glance at the two krogan guards. The lumbering males were quite obviously drunk as they shouted at one another. Arguing over the last varren leg skewer. Garrus unholsterd his sniper rifle silently, the click of the weapon’s safety barely audible over the heated debate.

“I deserve the last bite. I’m older than you.”

“Heh, I’m stronger, so I get it.”

The two krogan hardly finishing the conversation before a bullet to each of their heads, silenced them. Due to the species’ redundant nervous systems, Vakarian holstered the Mantis to swap it for his Paladin, rounding the corner finally, to puncture several more bullet holes into each male’s head. Making sure that they were definitely dead. His fight with Garm ever present in his mind when dealing with krogan. Dusting the invisible dirt from his arms, Vakarian turned to Emi with a smile. “Shall we?”

Emi smiled back and shook her head. “Why are you always such a smug bastard Garrus?”

“It’s a gift. I’m brilliantly stylish when dealing out justice. Like Space Batman, as Jane called me once!” Vakarian brought up his omni-tool and made short work of the door’s encrypted lock. The grimy metal swished open to reveal a long hallway lit with fluorescent lights. “Typical Aria and her bright blue lights. Makes my eyes burn.”

“Shhh. Someone might hear you complaining!” The pair continued to joke as they made their way further into the club’s basement level, dispatching the odd incompetent guard. The Shadow Broker clearly didn’t expect anyone to infiltrate Afterlife or this was exactly what Liara wanted. The last door was opened and the pulsing beat of the club’s music graced Archangel and Emi’s ears. Another great thing that Garrus’ helmet was good for, blocking out the offensive ‘music’.

It was difficult to blend in with the intoxicated dancing crowd but no one paid the newcomers any mind as they made their way up to the former queen’s thrown. “Good to see you again Shadow Broker. Long time no see.” Archangel smugly strode up the steps to come face to face with his once friend, smiling at the ever amusing site of asari’s tattooed eyebrows.

 

\--*--

 

Krayton shared a worrying glance with Auri as the Normandy was piloted into the open hangar bay of Home station. The woman smiled up into the face of the turian that she loved as she patted his arm in comfort. She to was worried for her uncle but she was being strong for Kray’s sake and her own. Garrus was well accustomed to Omega and confrontation so the young hybrid relaxed by his son’s side.

The docking clamps were engaged and the ramp connected to the hull. After several short minutes the airlock door opened, revealing a tired but happy Jane and a calm looking Nihlus, shortly followed by Edi and Joker. The remaining handful of crew busied themselves with restocking and checking the ship’s systems. The older specters embraced their daughter and her fiance and motioned for them to follow them to the briefing room. The younger couple were clearly nervous as they sat around the wooden table. “Well the Leviathan was less than helpful but we’ve taken care of them. They did however hint at a way to remove the Starchild from you.”

“Thank the spirits. What? What’s wrong?” Auri was beginning to panic but a soothing hum from Krayton’s subharmonic, calmed her. This time her mother spoke.

“It… It didn’t tell me. It said it could be done but whatever it was… could be fatal. Aurora, honey. I’m sorry. I’m so so, sorry. This is all my fault. All my fucking fault…” Jane rocked forward on her chair and sobbed violently into her hands. Nihlus was soon by her side, embracing her with his warm arms. Still with his arms wrapped around his wife, the turian came to stand, guiding the distraught woman from the room.

Auri and Kray sat in shock as the older woman was escorted from the hangar and through the med lab doors. Aurora looked into the ice blue eyes of the turian, thoughts running a mile a minute through her brain. “Krayton, I… I need to go with her.”

“Of course. I’ll be in the communal room if you need me. Take your time.” Krayton was pulled in for a chaste kiss before Auri took off at a run to follow her parents.

 

\--*--

 

It was well into the Presidium’s simulated night cycle when Sara Lavans finally cracked. Feron and Kasumi had joined Thane and James in the hotel suit an hour after the asari’s capture. Due to his years in service to the Broker, the younger drell was accustomed to seeing and performing torture. The Japanese thief on the other hand, spent most of the evening locked in the living room of the suite, lost in her memories of Keiji to drown out the huntress’ whimpers. The asari had taken more physical abuse from the former assassin than Thane thought possible.

Lavens’ heart was barely beating as she gave up the last of her information. “Omega. Afterlife.” The room’s other occupants all looked to each other with worried looks, all knowing full well who was on the decrepit station while they stood there. A coughing splutter from the bound woman drew the older drell’s attention. Scaled hands were quickly brought around the asari’s neck and a sickening snap was heard by all. Thane had long given up praying to his gods for forgiveness for his sins. He was no longer an assassin but he prayed now only for his family and the future.

Feron opened up his orange interface and made a few short calls. Soon a small team of salarians and turians entered the hotel suite and within an hour, it was like nothing had occurred. James was a hardened marine but the nights activities had shaken him. Vega knew of the drell’s past but he had never once witnessed anything like this. He hadn’t dared go near Aria’s cell while she was held at home station. The green scaled male noticed the worried look on the human’s face and came to stand by his side.

“I am sorry for what I had to do. Come on, we need to go get Liara.” James nodded and smiled as he followed the crew back to the small passenger shuttle at one of the wards docking bays.

 

\--*--

 

Sedated and calm, Jane felt more herself. A quick call from Kasumi had Home station on high alert. People were rushing all over the hangar bay as the Normandy’s final preparations were made. “We’re coming with you.”

“Like hell you are Aurora. You pair are staying here.” Shepard’s last armour clasp was fastened before she turned to face her concerned daughter.

“Fuck that mum. This whole mess has everything to do with me so like it or not, we’re coming.” Nihlus smiled as Aurora spoke. He placed a fatherly hand on both the woman and young turian’s shoulders and nodded.

“Suit up. We leave in 20.” Krayton nodded and ushered his fiancee to the lockers lining the side of the hangar. Ten minutes later, everyone was on board and ready to leave. Anger and determination evident on all their faces. During the short flight, which only took six hours, the two specters were in constant contact with Thane’s team. They too were six hours out. They had agreed to meet just past the relay to combine and pilot the Kodiak, with the ground crew aboard, to infiltrate the lawless station.

Upon docking with Omega, they were quick to learn that both Garrus and Emi had been taken hostage and that Liara was holed up in Afterlife. Storming the front door was out so another plan of action was required. The door to Harrot’s Emporium rang for a second time that day, signalling to the elcor that more old friends had come to visit. “With surprise, Admiral Shepard. How good it is to see you. Concerned, Archangel was here this morning but left in a hurry.” Harrot came to stand in front of his counter to greet his old friends.

“I know, thank you. Any idea where they went?” Jane smiled fondly into the eyes of the lumbering alien as she spoke.

“Happily, Garrus and the female took the service tunnels into Afterlife’s basement. With sadness, that was over seven hours ago.” Nihlus nodded in acknowledgement at the elcor’s words. Liara had to know that they were there so the group felt no need to hide. The small shop was fit to burst with all the eager bodies, finally taking the fight to the blue female. It had been years since any of them, bar Feron, had been so close to the infamous Shadow Broker. Each person had their own reasons for revenge, vengeance or justice but right now, they were all focused on protecting Aurora. An adoptive daughter, sister and friend to them all.

Screams and shouting brought Nihlus and Jane to turn around. A crowd of Home’s crew was gathered around a ruckus. Aurora stood at the edge of the crew, a bare taloned hand wrapped around her neck. “Stop or I’ll slit her throat. Move back. Get back.” Before the older specters had time to push forward to get at their daughter, the menacing barefaced turian had pulled the female backwards and up the stairs. Pausing long enough to signal the guard to open the door to the VIP section of the club before disappearing into the smoke and music.

“Noooo. My baby girl. My daughter.” With a wild look in her eyes, Shepard turned to look into the lens of the nearest camera. “Listen up you bitch. I am coming for you. We, are coming for you. There is no where and I mean nowhere, that you can run. Nowhere to hide. If even one hair on her head is damaged, so help me, I will tear you apart.” Raising her pistol, Jane shot the recording device and it disintegrated into a shower of sparks.

A buzzing of blue energy surrounded both Shepard and Krayton. Samara, Jack and Miranda, along with Thane and Wrex, glowed blue with rage. Javik was surrounded by a burning green aura of his own biotic power. Clicks and cocks of several guns joined in the biotic energies hum. The team made their way back through the market, back to the front door of the club.

The bar goers quickly parted and dispersed at the terrifying sight of the large group of heavily armed and armoured people. Each wearing a look of pure anger and hatred on their faces. First Garrus and Emi had been taken hostage and now Aurora. The large door to Afterlife opened to allow entry to the large team. The interior of the club was vastly different. Broken glass and upturned tables and chairs littered the floor. The stage that once held the dancer’s, not stood empty apart from Archangel, Emi and now Aurora. The trio was bound and gagged. Tears flowed freely from the 23 year old’s eyes in relief as she witnessed the impressive collection of family members below her.

Liara stepped casually around the stage to stand next to the bound hybrid, a maniacal look on her face. “Jane good of you to join the party. And what is a party without a present for the guest of honour.” The asari motioned for two of her lackeys to bring forward a large covered crate. The lid was whipped off with the help from the Broker’s biotics, revealing a very familiar orb. One of the same orbs used by the late Leviathan to indoctrinate it’s thralls.

“That all you’ve got Liara? Hate to tell you but, we killed it. Sorry.” The Home crew shared a collective laugh at the asari’s expense but Miss T’soni merely smiled.

“So you think Admiral.” The blue female’s eyes grew wide and her voice changed to a deeper tone. “SHEPARD. We warned you. You breached the darkness. Now we will do what is necessary.” Liara was released and slumped to the floor. The dreamy surface of the orb glowed brightly and Aurora’s eyes rolled backwards in her head as the last remaining Leviathan took control.

“Noooo…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh, drama!!!


	19. Creation Rebellion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to SochiTsuzuki and Anon0404 for your comments.
> 
> Sorry it's taken a while to get this chapter out but I've had a horrible cold, still do!!
> 
> Please enjoy.xx

Please check out both of the awesome stories that I edit for SochiTsuzuki. She's Ghrooo-eat!

[Marry me for the Peace](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5259071/chapters/12134939) and [File: Successful Therapy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4689599/chapters/10705598)

 

 

~~Flashback~~

Liara stood up with a maniacal look in her blue eyes. Stepping forward, she came to stand by her old friend's side. Garrus almost flinched as the asari laid her hand on his arm, but he managed to keep his cool. The turian mentally cursed himself for not taking out Miss T'soni as soon as he had entered the club.

It had been many years since the pair had seen one another but neither had changed. The remarkable thing about both of their species was that they age very well. Garrus had only minor signs of getting older, his brow plates were slightly rougher and cracked, but apart from that, nothing had changed about him. He still held that smug look on his face as he did the first time the pair met, over 27 years ago.

"Well well, Garrus Vakarian. And here I thought you were dead. Outsmarted even me I see. Very clever." Liara slowly circled the tall turian, stopping in front of him, looking up into his familiar face.

"It wasn't that hard really. You were so focused on one thing that you failed to notice what was going on around you. Tell me, where is Feron?" Vakarian held fast his stare as the asari fumbled with her words.

"That, that... person, he's gone. Dead." Liara paced the small seating area as she spoke, clearly lying about the drell's wellbeing.

"Oh well, that is unfortunate. Silly me for thinking I was with him just yesterday. Must have been some other drell." The blue woman's head turned quickly to face the turian with an angry, yet pained look on her face.

Garrus being Garrus, smug and confident as he is, didn't anticipate what happened next. Liara lunged forward in a blue rush of biotics, toppling the large male and his synthetic female confidante to the floor. Emi was faster to react and was on her feet immediately, trying her best to regain some control of the situation. She shot rounds at several of the Brokers agents and they fell in bloodied heaps to the floor. Swinging her pistol round to aim at the asari proved fruitless as Emi was swept up in a singularity, slowly spinning in the energy above the remaining agent's heads.

Vakarian was sat upright on the floor, his hands bound behind him and his own weapons trained on his head. Emi had provided enough of a distraction for two hidden operatives to secure the former Primarch. Garrus felt embarrassment for the first time in his life for having been so reckless and stupid. He should never have put them in this situation and he should have noted all of the targets.

"Now if you’re quite finished, I have some things to take care of." With that, the infiltrators were secured and led away. Down to Patriarchs former den on the lower level of Afterlife.

  
\--*--

Garrus was shoved forcefully down onto the cushioned bench of the club's private room, followed by Emi. The Broker's agents left the hostages alone to stand guard from the outside. The woman sat regarding the red hologram of the door as she tried to remove her bonds. Being synthetic in body, she had more strength than normal humans. The friends hands had been bound using old fashioned cable ties, preventing hacking like omni-cuffs. With a quick flex and application of strength, Emi broke her hands free.

Garrus sat in silence as the woman made short work of freeing his hands. The turian sat lost in thought as he rubbed at his bruised wrists. "How could I have been so sloppy? I'm fucking Archangel, for spirits sake. What the hell was I thinking?"

"Stop it Garrus. You weren't sloppy or anything else, other than brilliant. You thought you could talk her down, talk some sense into her. You tried to do the honourable thing. That... asari, is far from honourable." Emi was trying her best to comfort her friend but one look in the turian's eyes had her feeling sorrowful. Blinking slowly and breathing deeply, not a requirement for a synthetic but it helped, Emi stood and came to embrace Garrus.

Vakarian stilled with shock but relaxed into the arms of his crewmember. Emi took a step back and smiled warmly. Garrus regarded the woman's face in wonder before doing something he would never normally imagine doing. Shifting forward to the edge of the bench, he took the woman's hands into his own and pulled her forward, kissing her deeply on the mouth. Emi’s eyes grew wide in shock at first but she soon kissed the turian back after realising that she too wanted this. She had always had a soft spot for her captain but had resisted the urge to act on it given Garrus’ previous standing as Primarch. Emi had acted as his secretary on Palaven and had been with him constantly over the last 15 years. She had been with him and Krayton through Nyreen’s illness and afterwards, comforting them and being there for them, being there for Garrus.

The kiss broke apart and the pair stood in silence, regarding one another’s faces. Looking at one another differently for the first time and liking what they saw. “Huh… so?”

“So?” Emi shyly replied. Smiling and shaking her head at the sight of the turian in front of her, she turned to the door and opened her omni-tool. The captive pair had been so preoccupied with escaping and each other, that they didn’t think to look for and disable the camera feed. A quiet hissing noise could be heard from behind the pipes along the back wall of the room. Both Garrus and Emi spun on their heels in the direction of the sound but it was too late. The pair collapsed, unconscious from the gas.

  
\--*--

  
Aurora’s head lolled backwards as the last remaining Leviathan took control of her mind. Instead of encountering the young woman’s thoughts and voice, the ancient creature found the Starchild. The being of their own creation was trying to fight him, trying to save and preserve life, but it had lost it’s way. The Leviathan forced it’s way deeper into the hybrid’s mind, searching for a way to destroy it or them both, the host and it.

From the club’s floor below, several of the family members were still unsure of why the Starchild and Aurora posed such a threat. Liara stepped forward around the lower bar, and as if reading the confused thoughts, explained the danger. “I bet you’re all wondering why I’m going to such lengths over one… creature. Well to put it bluntly, that thing inside of her has brought about the destruction of all intelligent life for the last billion or so years. I don’t know about you, but I’m reluctant to trust it, let alone accept why it allowed such an abomination of nature to live.”

An air of clarity seemed to wash over the previously ignorant crewmembers before all thoughts returned to reality. The reality that Liara was killing a woman that they had all come to care for and love, all because of asari supremacy and her own twisted thoughts. “Fuck you bitch. So why Leviathan? Why kill Aurora?”

“Well Jack, or should I say Jennifer? The Leviathan is the only one that can destroy the Catalyst. It created it after all. And why kill that… thing? She is an abhorrent perversion of nature. The asari are the galaxy’s supreme species and I aim to keep it that way. No way am I letting that, thing, reproduce.” Liara, being the coward that she was, hid herself behind a strong biotic barrier to protect herself from harm. It didn’t stop the whirlwind that is Subject Zero, from shooting forward to attack. Being a far stronger biotic than most in the galaxy, Jack was able to shatter the relatively flimsy blue barrier to knock the insane asari into a table, hard. Liara lay motionless on the grimy floor of Afterlife, a pool of purple blood forming around her head.

Krayton, who had remained silent, seething in anger, stepped forward with his gun raised. The few remaining Broker agents, almost comically, looked between themselves, then scattered. Running for any exit that was close at hand. Unfortunately for them, the family was ready and before long, the lifeless, bloodied bodies of the last of the Shadow Broker’s agents lay strewn as they attempted to flee. Kray aimed and fired his rifle at the oily swirling orb of the Leviathan. The artifact exploded in an impressive array of colours as the shards of glass-like material fell to the floor.

A gurgled cough emanated from the motionless body of Liara T’soni as she slowly tried to regain consciousness. The younger Vakarian was just about to make his way forward, when a calming hand on his shoulder prevented him. Jane stepped around the turian and she herself, made her way to crouch down next to her former friend’s body. Putting out a hand, she pulled at her shoulder to turn the asari on her back. Vacant blue eyes stared into nothingness as the last of Liara’s life slipped away. “I’m sorry Liara. You brought this all on yourself that day, the day you tried to kill me and my daughter. Mine and Nihlus’ daughter. Not a monster or abomination, but our beautiful, smart and loving girl.”

A single tear rolled it’s way down from Jane’s eye, down her cheek to drip down on the dead face of the blue female. Breathing in deeply and nodding, the human Spectre stood up and turned to look over the faces of her family. Her mixed up and screwed up family. Looking upwards to the former dancer platform, Jane could see her daughter regaining her mind again. “Someone get them down from there. Mordin, Miranda? Check them over for injuries. Jack, Kasumi and Samara, secure the area. Make sure no more of those fuckers are hiding anywhere. And someone, for the love of all that’s holy, get me a drink.”

Once freed, again, from their bonds, Garrus and Emi were quick to embrace one another, oblivious of the shocked gasps from the people around them. “Hey, hey. Hands off my daughter!”

Joker limped his way through the gathered crowd to jokingly scold the hugging couple. Garrus broke the pair apart and coughed in embarrassment at being caught out by the human pilot. “Sorry Jeff. It’s a very recent happening, believe me.”

“It’s cool buddy. I’ve always noticed the way that Emi looked at you or spoke about you… or acts around you. Yeh, it was kinda obvious that it was gonna happen at some point.” Joker shook his old friend’s hand and warmly hugged his and Edi’s daughter. Both Garrus and Emi relaxed at having their relationship accepted by their loved ones.

  
\--*--

  
Aurora felt the horribly familiar feeling of having her mind being invaded. The cold darkness of the Leviathan’s control seeped into all corners of her brain but nothing happened, no shady conversation with the ancient being, just cold and black. Unbeknownst to the female, the Leviathan was having a battle with the other entity residing in her body.

The Starchild refused to see reason with what the ancient creature deemed to be the truth. The truth that it did not belong there and that it had failed its original purpose, to bring about an end to chaos. A chaos brought about by the created rebelling against its creator. In this case, the Starchild refusing to do what it had been originally created for. Further pushing and arguments from the Leviathan finally had the Catalyst seeing reason. Going by the logic which it had been created to see, the Starchild had to destroy itself. Accepting its own fate and accepting it’s creators wish, the entity within the hybrid female allowed itself to be absorbed, in energy, by the Leviathan, thus removing itself from its host’s body.

It was gone, Aurora was free and she was still special. The first human/turian hybrid to ever exist. The Leviathan, for all its tormenting and indoctrination, managed to preserve life. Retreating back into the watery depths below Despoina’s surface.

  
\--*--

  
Miranda and both of her salarian colleagues thoroughly examined the sleeping form of the hybrid. Auri had been laid on a clean bench in a near booth of the club, after being brought down from the platform. Three glowing omni-tools were open and recording data from the sleeping woman, but no injuries or internal damage could be found. Satisfied with the results, Miranda shut off her tool and came to stand by Jane and Nihlus’ side. “Well she’s perfectly healthy. We’ll need to wait for her to wake up to determine if there’s anything mentally wrong. How are you both feeling?”

“Getting there, thanks. I just wish I could have spoken to Liara properly before she died but I guess it’s better this way. Now we still need to figure out a way to get rid of the Starchild.” Ms Lawson rubbed at her friend’s shoulder affectionately and nodded in agreement.

“We will, I promise. Prudot, Mordin and I won’t rest until we’ve solved this.”

“Sleeping essential for problem solving. Will need to return to base for tests. Carefully move the patient.” Mordin’s fast paced speech cut in over the chatter of the family to gain everyone’s attention. Everyone did as they were asked and soon everyone was back on board the Normandy, but not before Harrot had been updated and assured of everyone’s well being. The elcor had verbally expressed his pleasure at finding out about the recent goings on within the infamous club, Afterlife.

Everyone settled down at the mess hall table of the ship as they ate and drank to keep up their strength and morale. The windows of the med bay had been blanked out so the crew could only sit and wonder at what was going on with Aurora. Even Krayton had been evicted from the room. He sat sadly by his father’s side as they drank a hot mug of kava. Emi sat on Garrus’ other side, holding his three fingered hand with her synthetic five fingered one. Nihlus and Jane sat opposite, lost in their thoughts, and the remaining family members mulled around the room, talking quietly amongst themselves.

  
\--*--

  
Several hours passed before a rather elated Miranda, stepped out from the Normandy’s medbay doors. Her long, dark hair tied up and her usually pristine clothing, creased. Lawson had clearly kept her word and had not rested until she had reached her goal. Nihlus, Jane and Kray were quick to approach the perfect female but Miranda simply raised a hand and smiled. “Everything’s fine. Auri’s doing very well. We had a short conversation and, from what Mordin and Prudot could gather, the Starchild is gone. Removed by the Leviathan as far as we can tell. She’s sleeping again but this time, she’ll wake up in a few hours.”

Silent tears crept down the aging Spectre’s face as she turned into her husband’s warm embrace. Jane had never felt more relieved than she did at this moment. “Thank the spirits. Thanks Miranda.”

The former Cerberus operative nodded and smiled, then disappeared into the female restroom for a well deserved shower. Krayton stood next to his soon to be in-laws and huffed out a long breath that he didn’t know he was holding. The large turian visible relaxed as his shoulders sank and his head dipped in relief. Looking upwards, Kray caught the eyes of the red plated Spectre and Nihlus nodded. No words were needed as the turian males spoke using their subharmonics. The younger turian’s mandibles flared in a smile before he walked with purpose towards the medbay door, soon disappearing into the clinical room.

Kryik guided his fatigued wife to sit at the mess hall table and soon Jane was given a hot cup of coffee, offered by Emi who had still to leave Garrus’ side. The Admiral smiled and inhaled the steam rising from the porcelain before taking a sip. Jane was very glad that the Normandy wasn’t a military vessel anymore and that Jeff kept decent coffee on board. “Now if I had a bacon sandwich, I’d be set!” Joked Jane as she continued to drink the energising liquid.

“Actually, now that you mention it…”

“You’d better not be messing with me Joker.”

“Hey, I don’t mess around when it comes to things like bacon. Gimme a minute to get to the kitchen and it’ll be bacon sandwiches all round.” Still sporting his trademark cap, the limping pilot slowly made his way to the fridge and soon produced large packets of both levo and dextro bacon. The glorious smell of the cooking meat filled the room and soon everyone felt relaxed and calm. It didn’t take long for the family to be sitting with food on their plates, as everyone pitched in to help Jeff cook.

“Oh yeh, that’s the stuff!” The elder Spectre managed around a mouthful of food. Nihlus had to laugh at his wife as her face contorted into her orgasm face, a fact he would never dare to share, before biting into his own version of the human food. Happy noises were made by everyone around the room as they all savoured the rare treat. Even Krayton, Mordin and Prudot had emerged from the medbay upon smelling the bacon cooking. Laughter and friendly chatter filled the room.

  
\--*--

  
Her dreams had been calm and sedate for the first time, in a long time, and she was happy. A clarity and uncluttered feeling could be felt within Aurora’s head and she knew herself that her mind was now truly her own. No more quiet voices or feelings that weren’t her own. The Catalyst was gone.

Auri’s eyelids fluttered open as she took in her current surroundings. The woman’s head relaxed into the pillow as she recognised the Normandy’s medbay. Laughter and happy voices from the adjoining room, drifted to her ears and Aurora was content. Standing up on unsteady legs, the woman pulled on her leggings and hoodie, that had been left out for her, and she exited the room. Many smiling faces greeted her as she stepped through the automatic doors. “I thought I could smell bacon. Any left?”

“Sure thing Sunny. Take a seat.” Vega set about buttering some bread and cooking some fresh meat. Once Aurora had eaten, the room slowly emptied of everyone except her parents, Kray and Garrus.

“So, what did I miss this time?”

“Liara is dead and the Starchild is gone. The Leviathan won’t be a problem anymore either… and that’s about it!” Garrus’ cool blue eyes were full of warmth as he looked over his son and daughter-in-law.

“Why do I always miss all the fun? Bummer.” Aurora took on a look of a pouting child and huffed out a breath.

“I wouldn’t call it fun. Glad it’s over now and we can get back to doing… whatever it was we were all doing.”

“So, Archangel? Back to the vigilante lifestyle then?” Auri playfully bumped Garrus’ shoulder and the older turian could only laugh.

“I’ll have you know that my vigilante days were quite successful…”

“Until the rocket to the face!” Nihlus was quick to interject.

“Yes, well… I’ll install rocket proof glass this time! Plus I’ll try not to piss off every major merc group in the Terminus.” The friendly banter continued between the friends before a tired Krayton interrupted further reminiscing.

“We still need to set a date, but we can do that tomorrow. I need sleep. Aurora, you coming?”

“Woah, woah… a date for what?” Nihlus knew fine well but had decided to play the overprotective father.

“For Auri and my, wedding sir. Assuming you’re okay with everything?” Kray flustered with his words under the scrutinising glare of the turian Spectre.

“Just wait a minute here, I was never told or made aware of any wedding and I am reluctant to consent to this.”

“Dad, stop it. Not everyone gets your weird sense of humour. Kray, it’s fine. He’s just joking.” Aurora squeezed her soon to be husband’s hand and smiled lovingly at him. “Come on. Let’s get some sleep. Night everyone.”

Jane shook her head at her husband and smiled up into his green eyes. “Joker, head to the Citadel. I think we another one of my famous parties.”

“Aye aye ma’am. Oh wait… let Nihlus be in charge of food this time. Grunt was a horrible choice last time!”

“I second that!” Kryik smiled as he agreed with the human pilot. “Definitely no trying to dissect a salarian or trying to cook Garrus, I promise.” The mess hall occupants laughed, along with the cockpit crew, before turning in for some much needed rest and relaxation. Happy in the knowledge that all was well in the galaxy and that they had an upcoming party and wedding to look forward to. Sleep came easily to everyone, for the first time in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel that this is a good place to leave this story but if you'd like to see something again, from Aurora and Krayton in the furure, just let me know!
> 
> Happy to accept prompts!
> 
> Thank you for sticking with me but please do check out Mass Effectiveness!!


End file.
